Deadly Politics
by Nara Merald
Summary: A Homeless Queen, A Loyal Warlord Prince and a Secret Keeping Healer from Dorothea's court enter a game of Deadly Politics, working against every witch, warlord and time itself with Sadi, Yaslana and Kindred in the battle to save Glacia... Complete!
1. A Homeless Queen

**Deadly Politics**

**Summary: **A Homeless Queen, A Loyal Warlord Prince and a Secret Keeping Healer from Dorothea's court enter a game of Deadly Politics, working against every witch, warlord and time itself with Sadi, Yaslana and Kindred in the battle to save Glacia...

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and events from the Black Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop. This is fan fiction and as such, _not entirely my own ideas_. While I understand Anne doesn't condone fan fiction, though I respect her immensely, here I am writing this primarily because I enjoy reading the fan fiction and I don't think it's sporting to simply read without posting my own contributions.   
This story is already _Finished_ but Reviews are still encouraged; you're welcome to tell me what you thought worked/didn't work.

**Chapter One: A Homeless Queen**

The figure on the narrow, hard bed moaned and thrashed, trapped in the throes of a nightmare. Her pale face gleamed with sweat and her dark hair was a tangled knot from having unconsciously pulled it in her anxiety. "No…. please no….. NO!!" The girl sat up, suddenly awake, golden eyes wide with fear, froze for a moment, then lost her balance, tumbling to the cold stone floor with a resounding thud.

She did not get up.

Minutes passed before she finally lifted her head, regret and pain written amongst the silent tears sliding down her face. She was breathing heavily. _Too late_ the voice whispered. _What is the point if you're too late? Why do you bother when the gift you seek shall never be yours Sadelle?_ The golden eyes registered utter hopelessness, desolation. Exhausted, she crawled back onto the somewhat uncomfortable bed, shuddered and fell into a fitful, uneasy sleep.

Sadelle was woken by the servant maid the next morning, having overslept. Daenira, the maid, was opening the curtains. She had a black, swollen eye and a split lip. For the thousandth time, Sadelle wished she were a healer, wished with everything she was... But she was not. Jandra, her older sister had been one…. Sadelle blinked away tears.

"Daenira…. please… sit down." Sadelle said quietly to Daenira, who flinched at the sound of her name. She did as Sadelle bade, too frightened to disobey. Servants did not "sit down." Sadelle took the jug of fresh water Daenira had bought in earlier and poured some into a cup.

Using craft, she froze the water and then wrapped it in the pillowcase Daenira had been about to put on her pillow. Daenira squealed in horror, protesting against the use of the fine linen. Sadelle held it to the maid's eye gently. She was no healer, but secretly researched all she could on healing. Her skills were as basic as any landen, but at least she tried. She was brought back to the present by the maids grateful sigh at the numbing cold, but Daenira's shrieks were renewed when Sadelle began to do the maid's job. Sadelle smiled, and held a finger to her lips.

.:Shhhh, it will be our secret:. she sent to the maid on a distaff thread. The maid's eyes opened wide with surprise but before she could say anything Sadelle felt someone through her psychic "tripwire". She had set up a green thread to be able to tell if anyone was approaching.

Quickly she motioned to the maid to get up. Daenira got up so quickly she nearly fell over. Sadelle vanished the ice and pillowcase just in time as a knock at the door sounded. Sadelle answered it.

A greasy looking, sneering coven messenger stood at the door. "You are to attend the coven assembly, please dress and continue to the court immediately." He said, a malicious look on his face. She closed the door to see the maid's look of horror.

She gave the maid the hand signal that the court used to dismiss servants, but unlike most others, she was courteous when using it. The maid rushed out as fast as she could respectfully leave. Sadelle sighed.

She had been trapped here for so long. She had been so very young when Dorothea had butchered her parents, sending warlords to bring back any promising young witches for her coven. The soldiers slaughtered most of the village, breaking any potential rivals just as Dorothea had known they would. Her mother was killed trying to save Sadelle and Jandra… stabbed by a soldier's sword- sexually and literally. Sadelle and Jandra had run, run run, but not fast nor far enough. Their father was brought to Dorothea's coven, and tortured. When he eventually died, he was one of the brotherhood of the quill. Sadelle knew this from the taunts she had received from Dorothea's first circle. Sadelle was a Queen, but a homeless one. She could never consider Hayll home. She barely recalled her home, or her mother or father. Jandra and Sadelle had been introduced to Dorothea's fourth circle of witches. Jandra, an Sapphire Jewelled Healer, had spent everything she had, all the money to pay an Ebon-Grey Black Widow to weave a spell to make Sadelle's Green Birthright jewel appear as a Summer Sky jewel. Only someone darker than the Ebon Gray could sense the difference. It had saved Sadelle's life. Jandra never had the same chance to protect herself. She had not yet made the Offering, had not yet had her virgin night.

Jandra had been a strong, strong rival. A terrible danger to Dorothea, not only the possibility of a darker jewel but a Healer. Jandra had been attacked that night.

Sadelle smiled viciously. At least she had taken some of them down with her. It had taken 10 warlords and princes braided strength to break Jandra. She never stopped fighting. Sadelle would never forget the screaming, the pain through the link. Never forgot the moment she tried to help- before Jandra was broken. The man holding her back laughed, drawing his hand back and hitting Sadelle so hard he broke two of her ribs. He didn't stop hitting until Sadelle couldn't stand. After the carnage that followed with Jandra's rage at Sadelle's treatment, they could never allow Jandra to live. They destroyed her mind, when she was already broken and helpless. Tortured the body. Left the wreck of what had once been Sadelle's sister…. Sadelle had prayed to everyone she could think of, begged. She tried to heal her sister…. She wished for the healing gift. But Jandra died, an empty husk, blood pooled around her body. The image haunted Sadelle, even so many years later. Sadelle hadn't made the offering to the darkness… because she could not stomach the virgin night.

Oh she pretended she had, yes there was a well paid consort who received a considerable amount just making the right sounds and keeping quiet. But Sadelle was no fool, a virgin in Dorothea's court? Survival value in that situation was zero.

She shook her head. Survival was _now_, not the pain-filled past. What could Dorothea want now? She knew only too well what happened in this court, but acted the snobby, slightly stupid, prissy bitch that the court seemed to think was safe. Hell's fire, would the day come when she could finally stop acting?


	2. The Warlord Prince

He was a Warlord Prince. A Warlord Prince. He didn't belong here, not in this tangled, disgusting mess of a city. Just thinking of Hayll made him mentally sneer. And yet he had promised Daemon Sadi he would serve. He had put on the sleazy, arrogant persona required to be accepted. He had acted in the manner that he hated. He had seen things he never, ever wanted to see again.

He would never, could never forget the screams. And yet, he had known what a court of Dorothea's would be like. And he owed Daemon everything. Rael, the Gray jewelled Warlord Prince walked into the court. _Balls and Sass, just like Daemon taught you, all those years ago. Balls and Sass_.

Rael had been taught the unique tricks of a pleasure slave along with some other warlords, including a friend of his. That friend he'd had to watch die, for no better reason than Dorothea wanted entertainment. He'd been too young to do anything, too young to understand the look on Daemon's face. By stopping him from helping Tarj, Daemon had saved Rael's life.

Rael was of the Aristo family, a dark Jewelled Prince from one of the Hundred Families. That made him valuable enough to not be used as a pleasure slave. Oh, he was ringed, Dorothea had made sure of that. But only Dorothea and her first circle knew.

He wondered why today of all days he had been summoned into court. He had to find a way to bring Dorothea down. Her taint had spread far enough.... Most of the Hundred Families were so corrupt.... Rael closed his mind. There was no point thinking of people that disgusted him. He would see them soon enough anyway.

Rael hated the web Daemon had woven for him... people felt his physic scent as tainted.... And because of that Dorothea was beginning to trust him.

Would it work?

Rael strolled lazily into the court, surprised to note that it seemed the entire court had been called in for an announcement of some sort or another. _Or perhaps_ whispered his mind _perhaps its entertainment..._He mentally shuddered at that. But although his self control was no where near as good as Daemons, he managed to raise a sardonic eyebrow at Dorothea, who smiled in what Rael decided was a very, predatory way.

He saw that even the third and fourth circles had been included and became wary, sitting down and focusing on what would happen while he gave the impression he couldn't care less what this was about.

Politics was a dangerous game.

A witch hurried in, glanced around to see that the only seat free was the ones on either side of him and with a somewhat wary and unencouraging look towards him sat down on his left. The witch, no, she was a Queen- he stiffened in surprise at that before he could stop himself- was pale, with black hair and golden eyes. She didn't make eye contact, and unlike so many of Dorothea's coven, made no moves on him.

His position in court was interesting. He was nowhere near as famous as Daemon, but having been trained by him he had aquired some of the Sadist's formidable bedroom skills. He had never met Daemon's famed half brother, the vicious Eyrien Lucivar, but after those two and another pleasure slave called... Jared? Someone....he didn't know and didn't care but he knew he was very high on the list of Dorothea's coven. Part of his cover involved "servicing" these bitches, but if he was selective enough, he didn't have to do it often. His reputation in the bedroom was enough that the witches in the coven generally treated him well- if they used no force he would give them pleasure... if they attempted to treat him like they would a slave, he would never again acknowledge their presence. This knowledge had spread like wildfire, and distasteful as he found it, he was here to spy and he needed the information, so he could leave this hellhole.

Daemon had said he'd known a witch who had the ability to remove the ring of obedience. Rael had to believe Daemon, had to. He'd never actually had it used on him, being a hundred families prince, but he'd seen brave men, strong men begging for death... He sighed. The Queen next to him twitched at the sound. _Interesting. I wonder who she is..._ he thought idly, never planning to bother to do anything about it. Anyone in Dorothea's court was generally corrupt. She would be no exception.

Dorothea was taking her sweet-assed time about this damn announcement. Finally, she got up to a specially placed podium. Her red, revealing-as-usual dress swayed with her hips and her eyes glittered with a mixture of malice, hunger and excitement? Rael's wariness increased sevenfold. Dorothea used craft to enhance her voice.

"Sisters! Warlords! My Coven! I have an announcement to make! Lucivar Yaslana will be staying here for two weeks..." There she paused with a provocative glance... "He will be- accomadating- the coven's needs." Here she gave a girlish giggle that disgusted Rael... and also scared him. _What if that was you?_ A voice whispered in his mind. He ignored it.

"We are also priviledged to have Reyan Edane- Red Jewelled Warlord Prince residing with us for an undetermined period of time." Dorothea's predatory smile increased, along with Rael's dislike.

He knew Reyan, who was his opposite in many ways. Blonde where Rael had Black hair, tanned skin where Rael was pale, golden eyes where Rael had dark, deep blue eyes and a lack of respect and care for everything Rael considered important. In Rael's opinion, Reyan was tainted. They disliked each other immensely.

While he was musing, Rael realised court had broken up and stood, noting the Queen he had sat next to was quickly creeping away in front of him. Amused, he got up to follow and turned away for a second- and she was gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to his room and pondered the events of the day.


	3. An Ill Timed Arrival

Sadelle hurried back to her room, thoughts in a complicated tangle. Why was Yaslana here? And who was this Reyan? There were many shadows and secrets in Dorothea's court, least of all hers. She would have to be very careful from now on. Her life continually hung in the balance... every time she looked the wrong way, had the wrong expression, said the wrong thing.... was a danger. In this game, she was her own worst enemy.

Dorothea disgusted her. But everyone had their part to play and she had hers. She sighed and gathered the things she would need for her trip into Hayll. The footman at the door bowed respectfully to her and she let him see the respect she had for him. Surprise flickered at the back of his eyes, but as with every seasoned servant in Dorothea's court, he constantly had a mask of a face. The servants who survived had masked faces like Sadi's – although she'd only seen him from a distance his cold detatchment had made her shiver. While she found him attractive, she had no desire whatsoever to approach him. Like everyone, she'd heard the tales.

As she left she was approached by Mirina.

"Sadelle.... I was wondering.... were you going to the city alone?" she said timidly. Sadelle sighed inside. Mirina was a diminutive, soft brown eyed, brown haired girl, kind and in danger at Dorothea's court. A Tiger Eye jewelled healer who had had neither her virgin night nor made the offering, she was intimidated by everyone....even Sadelle. Except she was reaching out....

_What will you do Sadelle? You could be her only friend in this vicious court..._Part of her whispered. _But you have things, pressing matters to attend to in the city... are you going to just let her tag along?_ Sadelle quickly assessed the situation. She would have to decide quickly- Mirina was waiting for an answer. _Remember- you could be a danger to her- if you were found out...you understand what would happen to her..._She turned to face Mirina, steeling herself to watch the girl's face crumple at the rejection.

"Well I was....but if you weren't doing anything you could come too?" Sadelle replied with a smile. _Where did that come from?!_ Sadelle shocked herself with her answer. Mirina smiled shyly. "I'd love to!... I'll just get my things and be back in a few minutes!" She said and walked away quickly. _You know why you said yes...how long have you wished for a friend, an ally? You of all people know she could be that ally... that friend..._Sadelle saw Mirina hurry out to the coach. The driver never looked up into Mirina or Sadelle's faces but asked in a monotone voice where they would be going. Sadelle replied politely, sending them to a café she knew was good quality. She had an action plan.

In the dark, musty coach she faced Mirina. The girl looked slightly nervous and flustered. She had no court experience. Sadelle decided to start an easy conversation.

"So how long have you been in Hayll?" she asked. Sadelle was unprepared for the shuttered, completely blank look that appeared on Mirina's face. She must have been questioned by the coven- they had that soul destroying effect. Sadelle decided to put her at ease by talking about herself. _What if she's a spy? _Sadelle ignored that voice uneasily. She forced a smile and looked at Mirina, whose face was pinched tight.

"Well... I have been in Hayll for years, staying at Dorothea's court ever since my village was attacked and my parents and sister were killed." Sadelle didn't add that it had been the bitch Dorothea that had killed them. Oh, she hadn't dealt the killing blow, but she had surely enough been the cause of their deaths. Mirina started to lose the blank look. "I am a third circle witch, but I've always wanted to be a Healer. My older sister Jandra was one." Sadelle saw Mirina sit up and listen. "I kind of miss my home village, but I probably won't ever go back there- that is in the past now. Im not sure what I will do... but today I want to go shopping." Sadelle smiled and received a smile from Mirina for her efforts.

_Have I just won an ally?_


	4. Contact of the Prick

Rael was interrupted by a knock at his door. He growled in frustration. _What do these people want NOW?_ He automatically probed the knocker with the grey. Nothing.... How was there nothing?! Unless....He cautiously opened the door. He was not a fearful man... but to not be wary of anyone who wore darker than the grey was plain stupid- and Rael wasn't stupid.

His sight registered the Ebon Grey first- then his mind connected the name. Lucivar Yaslana. Lucivar leaned against his doorframe, with a viciously amused grin.

"Aren't you going to invite me in.... Prince?" The lazy, almost disrespectful tone Yaslana used was at odds with the light in the back of his eyes that told Rael Yaslana would come in, invited or not.

"Of course, please, come in Prince Yaslana." Rael mentally went through his options. _Why did he come to you? And why now, of all times?_ Rael didn't like the coincidence. His wariness increased when he realised what Yaslana had done. _Hell's fire! He's put a shield around the room! Are you going to survive this?_ Rael ignored his chattering mind and faced Lucivar squarely.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting to, Prince?" He said respectfully, readying his body for the fight he couldn't win. Rael was strong- but Yaslana... he was a Warrior. He was surprised when Lucivar instead spoke on a direct spear thread.

.: You are an aquaintance of Sadi:. Yaslana said. Rael didn't see any point in denying it.

.: I know the Sadist:. He tried to downplay the extent of his involvement with Sadi.

.: Now that I have confirmed that let me tell you a few things. You will know Sadi is my half brother- You have been taking your orders from him. Now there has been a change of plans, as I am in this court you will take your orders from me, and report directly to me. :. Rael thought this over.

.:How do I know you tell the truth? :. He asked warily. Lucivar grinned viciously.

.: Sadi can be an absolute Bastard sometimes. Does that give you the information you need? Between us we are the Prick and the Bastard. :. Lucivar waited for that cryptic information to set in.

It sounded like Sadi's frustrating cryptic hints, the kind Sadi said he would "understand when he needed to understand" which was all very well thought Rael grumpily.... And then it clicked. Sadi's password in their group was Bastard.... And their main informer apart from Sadi was a man known only as "Prick." Lucivar Yaslana, Prick. It had to be Yaslana. He looked up, to find the same vicious grin in Yaslana's face.

.: Welcome to the Information Circle Prince Rael. I need you to find out about this Prince Reyan. To do this you may use the help of my own personal spy. You will find the spy at this location tomorrow. Tell the spy that the Prick sent you. :.

With that, Lucivar walked out before Rael could even ask what address. Then, a folded piece of white paper appeared in his hand.

**Table 13. Richa Café, 31 Zandel street, Drega. 11.11am.**

_Yaslana is the Prick! All these years the chief informant has been Yaslana! How many people are in this "Information Circle"? And how deep are you in? You know the penalties for treason against Hayll... or anything those idiots think they can call treason..._ Only problem was.... Rael was part of the plot to over throw Dorothea. They were patient. Like Sadi and Yaslana, Rael was long lived. They could play a long game, just like Dorothea. The time was not now.

But it was soon- it was soon.


	5. Unexpected Allies

Sadelle stared at Mirina over her cup of tea. Mirina had said not one word that could openly be classed as treason against Dorothea but Sadelle was willing to bet Mirina shared her opinion.

Sadelle decided to take the plunge.

.: Do you support Dorothea?:. she asked, staring into Mirina's brown eyes.

Mirina paused and for a moment Sadelle swore she felt hot breath against her leg. She probed under the table. _Nothing there. Nothing there._ Mirina seemed to be making some kind of decision about Sadelle. Sadelle kept her face impassive.

.: I do not.... And you?:. she finally replied.

.: Me neither. I believe I can trust you. So I shall offer you a contact... if you are interested:. Sadelle sent back, using craft to call in the note with the time and address.

**Table 13. Richa Café, 31 Zandel street, Drega. 11.11am.**

Again it seemed Mirina was weighing her up.

.: And now it is my turn to offer _you_ information. I believe, and so do Cinta and Benci that you can be trusted:. Mirina said, secrets in the back of her suddenly not-as-young seeming eyes.

Sadelle was confused and slightly worried. Still, she had the Jewels- hers were much higher than Mirina's. And yet....._Something is not right...Mirina's cards are not out in the open! Fool! Fool to trust her!_

.:Who are Cinta and Benci??:. Sadelle asked with a distinctly forboding feeling.

Suddenly she felt that hot breath on her ankle again. This time she slowly looked under the table cloth. Right into four green eyes. _Arcerian cubs? Arcerian Tiger Cubs were her secret?_ And then she stopped breathing. The white tiger. Around its neck was a Jewel. A **Black** Jewel. She quickly swivelled her gaze to the black tiger. Relief. That one wore only a White Jewel. There was intelligence in those gazes. And then they disappeared. Simply vanished. _Sight shield. Sight Shielded Tigers. Hell's Fire!_

She had to use the table to pull herself back upright. _Secrets and Shadows. Mirina what have you been hiding!_

.: The white Tiger is Cinta. The black tiger is Benci, who is a Healer and Black Widow. They are Kindred:. Mirina sent solemnly.

.: How long have you known about them?! I didn't think Arcerians were black... and had green eyes?:. Sadelle felt distinctly as if she were in a dream.

.: These Arcerians are different. They have been with my family since they were born. Cinta and Benci are twins... they are here to help me bring Dorothea down, they say it is their task to avenge their territory. Dorothea butched a whole Arcerian Territory leaving Cinta and Benci as the last left of their kind. That is why they look different to the other Arcerians. They are my spies. It is them who told me to approach you. They know the work you do:. Mirina looked at her levelly, the complete, calm, opposite to Sadelle who was sitting, jaw dropped in shock.

.: I guess we have much to talk about then:. Sadelle managed.

Sadelle dragged herself into bed. _Kindred Allies! Who would have thought! Certainly not you...But what to say to him? He will want to know where you are getting your information from. And yet you promised all three that you wouldn't reveal them. Hell's Fire Mirina had put on a good act. _

Mirina had taught her the curious way of talking to Kindred, and Cinta and Benci were very different than anyone she'd ever talked to. Unlike the Cub's she'd thought of them as, these were near adults, with instinct to protect and avenge at the top of their minds. That night, as she felt Benci's hot breath on her face, a "goodnight kiss" she thought that Arcerian protection was definitely something she could get used to.

.: Goodnight friend of Tiger's eye:. he sent to her gravely.

_Tiger's eye. You know she really IS the Tigers eyes in the human world. _

.: Goodnight Benci:. She reached further along for the Black Jewelled Tiger. .:Goodnight Cinta:.


	6. Not so easy

Rael woke up in a bad mood. Today was the day he met this contact of Yaslana's. The Prick. He really should have seen Yaslana as the Prick. For once his skills failed him. That made him really angry, angry at himself. In this game, he would be dead if he didnt see the obvious connections.He had ordered a coach nice and early so he could be in place when Yaslana's contact arrived. Prepared. In the hall he saw one of the coven, simpering bitch. Jazzella.

"Prince.... Would you like to come to my room... for a little....get together?" She asked smiling. The smile did not reach her eyes."I have unavoidable business. Try Yaslana." He shot back, amused to see the pout. He sincerely hoped she did try Yaslana, and that he punched her in her delicate, made up face.

This coach had damn well better be on time.

He walked out to the courtyard to see someone arguing with the driver of his coach. It was the Queen who had sat next to him, reluctantly in the court, shy no more.

"I don't care who he is! I ordered this coach for NOW. So you can return and pick him up." Suddenly her angry voice clicked.

"Lady, this is MY coach. I ordered it for now. So you can do the waiting."

The driver looked at them skeptically but said nothing.

10 minutes later and they were still arguing. Another 5 and they had very, very angrily agreed to share the coach, muttering under their breath the whole time. _You don't need another Bitch pet Queen of Dorothea's STEALING your coach. Dammit this is a bad start to the day._ The coach was fairly small and she was standing, apparently to angry to sit. He sighed, releasing some of his anger. No place for it yet.

Suddenly the coach stopped dead, the force flinging the Queen onto him, and him onto the floor then they rolled as it suddenly started again. He hadn't expected it, had no warning before he found himself lying on top of her warm body. He could feel her heart beating. He could smell her hair, nice.... like berries. They both froze. He registered the sudden fear in her golden eyes and quickly got off of her, saying nothing but thinking quickly.

She sat down across from him, avoiding his gaze, her body tensed as she stared out the window. _How is she different? You are missing something vital here. She was / is scared of you. It can't be because of the Darker Jewels, she was only nervous after you fell on her certainly not before! Most of Dorothea's coven would have taken it as an invitation for sex. So why not her? And what is her fear of?_

Puzzeled, he still hadn't manage to solve the mystery of the dark haired Queen when they arrived in Drega. When the coach pulled up at the Café he was surprised to see her get off, and even more surprised to see her enter. It all fell into place as she sat down at table 13. _So she is Yaslana's "contact". It is she you will be working with. How very interesting._ He sat down at the same table across from her. She glanced up. "This table is occupied, Prince." She coldly stated.

"Yes, by me." He managed an equally cold smile.

"You stole my coach, you won't be hijacking my table too!" She said, hot anger making her forget he was a danger. He grinned viciously.

"Who are you waiting for, a secret lover?" He taunted, knowing full well she was waiting for him.

"Yes, I am so will you please LEAVE?" She hissed quietly, probably not wanting to cause a scene, which was fine by him. He should stop this, it could attract unwanted attention.

"Then I am the man you are waiting for." He grinned, not being able to help himself at the irony he _was_ the man she was waiting for. Then he sent a message straight to her.

.: I am the Bastard's man. Table 13, 11.11 am. Ring a bell?:. He sent looking at her. She stiffened, and if possible, seemed to resent his presence even more.

.: And I am the Prick's contact. You put on an awfully good show as an arrogant idiot:. She replied waspishly. He'd struck a nerve it seemed.

.: You put on a good act too. So what are we here to discuss anyway?:. he asked, curious about the assignment now.

.: We are waiting for someone:. She replied. After a few minutes of surreptitiously looking around she seemed to relax. Impatient he sent a spear thread to her.

.: It seems they are not coming, lady. Perhaps we should continue:. He said trying to get her to open up. But now something in her manner said that she wasn't worried about the other contact anymore. _Think Prince. Could it be the other contact is here already? Who could it be? _He scanned the room quickly, assessing its occupants.

She looked up.

.:It seems not. Here is your task....:. And she detailed their assignment he suddenly realised the true enormity of the task. They had to find out what Dorothea's interest and connections in Glacia were. Rumors were circulating about an underground movement and Daemon and Lucivar were unsure about the reigning Queen's safety. Somehow they had to decipher the state of affairs in Glacia, easy as that would be.

Rael sighed. _Mother Night. You will need all of the help you can get! Will she balk? Can you trust her? Who is the mysterious contact that never showed? Or did they?_ He looked into her eyes. He would be spending a lot of time with this queen. Might as well get to know her.....


	7. A Problematic Partnership

"It had to be him." Sadelle muttered angrily. Benci looked up from where he had been lazing on her carpet. She wasn't sure but suspected Mirina or Cinta had ordered him to stay with her.

She didn't know the two tigers that well but since the meeting a few days ago, Benci had been her shadow. An invisible shadow- Cinta made his shields and the black jewel came mighty useful for such things she supposed. Anyway she opened the door secretively for Benci who, she assumed had been summoned by Mirina or Cinta. Sight shield in place, he slunk out the door.

She was enjoying the chance to sit down and stare at nothing when a knock at the door made her get up. She had just opened the door when she saw Raels blue eyes as he passionately kissed her, one hand on the small of her back and one caressing her neck. With shock, her lips parted to exclaim and he took the advantage, sliding his tongue gently in her mouth. He then stopped, let her go, shoved her through her door and closed it behind him.

She was still in shock and missed him putting up aural shields around her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled backing away from him

"Hell's fire calm down, that was just a way to stop suspicion- the perfect excuse for us to be seen together. Now we can talk like this more often and without danger. Anyone would think you were a virgin." He rolled his eyes.

Sadelle turned the unappealing colour of chalk. She wasn't sure that he wasn't like the other males in this court and a virgin was easy game, easy prey. _SAY SOMETHING! Say something quick or he'll suspect! QUICK!_ Sadelles mind raced and unconciously she backed a step away from him. Something flickered in his eyes- he was catching on! Damn the Prince for his intelligence.

"Think of a better way to go about it next time!" She snapped and turned into her bedroom (which was thankfully separate) under the pretense of getting a file. She stayed sitting on the bed for a few minutes. _Too close. He's not stupid you know._ She picked up the file, tried to regain her composure and walked out into the other room again.

Rael was looking at her face. She flushed. _Shit. There goes that composure hey._ He picked up a piece of parchment he'd brought and twirled it casually. _I think you might be busted Sadelle._ He said nothing though. Sadelle took a deep breath and began.

"Firstly we need to plan how the hell well find out about the Glacian hierachy, and who is next in line for the throne. And how we can do it without Dorothea catching us." She added as a second thought. For a moment Rael didn't say anything. Uncomfortable, Sadelle got up to get some water. She didn't realise he had also risen until she felt his hands on her shoulders. Her panic spiked again as Rael pushed her against her wall and faced her, his hands on the wall either side of her head effectively trapping her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She said half angry and half wary.

"There's something you havent been telling me. Everything in your body is saying it. I can sense your tension. What is it?" he said menacingly. His closeness was scaring her.

"What are you talking about.... I... I havent ..." she faltered, knowing it was a pretty unconvincing response. Rael leaned in closer, forcing his body against hers. He was fit and lean with a hard, toned body that made her fear escalate.

"You had better tell me right now or you will regret it." Rael whispered against her neck, making her imagine how easily he could kill her. _Shit. SHIT. There is an Aural shield around the room. Screaming wont work. Think. THINK. _

She started shaking from fear. He could break her. This could be it.

Suddenly he froze and looked at her. She didn't dare look up.

"Sadelle..." He sounded strange. She looked up warily.

"Why are you acting as if im going to rape you?" She shuddered at his words, tried to back away but against the cold stone wall there was no where to go. She could tell he was putting the pieces together but she was vulnerable and she was scared.

Suddenly the door opened and then.... closed. There was nothing to be seen, and Rael looked at her, eyes narrowed. For a moment she did not realise what had happened, panicked as she was.

.:I can get bad human away:. came a comment from a distaff thread... Cinta. She took courage from this.

"Get out of my room Rael. Now." She tried to project confidence but her voice came out a tad shaky.

"Make me." Rael calmly replied. Sadelle nodded slightly in Cinta's direction and felt the powerful Arcerian send a surge of jewelled power at Rael's inner barriers, not enough to hurt him, but enough to seriously warn him.

Rael stepped back in horror, staring at Sadelle. "H...how? You... you?" He said in shock.

"Get out Rael. Get out now or the next blow won't be so light." Sadelle said coldly, turning her back on him. After a while, she turned back to find no one but her, a closed door and Cinta, who shook of her sight shield. Faced with Cinta's understanding nod, a very human-like nod, she dragged herself to her bed and cried herself to sleep, with the security of Cinta guarding her the whole night.


	8. What is she hiding?

What. The. Hell. Happened. There.

She wore the Green. The GREEN. The power that had rattled his inner barriers was most definitely not Green. It was darker than the Red. Darker than the Grey. The Ebon Grey... He would swear that power had been... black!

And what had driven her to strike out like that? Sure he had intended to scare her. But she was acting like a virgin! She had no fear of being broken.

_Ah. Now there is the key..._Something about that triggered a memory.

"_Anyone would think you were a virgin." That's what you said. That's when she paled. She turned white, she froze. What does that tell you?_

But he'd done his research- she wore Birthright Summer Sky, had come away from the Offering with the Green. For her to have made the offering she would have had to have her virgin night. Besides, there was a well known, well paid, man that she slept with. Everyone at court knew, it had been child's play to find out.

He was missing something.

Black Jewelled Power. A Green Jewel. A fear of intimacy with him.

He went over it. Could Sadi have protected her? Woven an illusion spell?

_Who will have the answers you need?_ He daren't face the Black again, not with her panicking.

.: Yaslana:. He sent along a spear thread.

.: Prince :. Came the lazy reply.

.: We need to talk:. Sent Rael, feeling harried.

.: We do:. Damn Yaslana, he sounded amused.

.: We do. Where are you:. asked Rael.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's a very interesting tale, Prince."

"No kidding..."

Yaslana's golden eyes watched him.

"You scared her with force." He stated, face hard.

"I used the wrong tactic." Rael said simply.

"She was afraid you would break her." Yaslana's unforgiving demeanor did not change.

"That's not possible!" Rael yelled exasperated.

_Or is it Rael? THINK, Idiot!_

"Is it?" Rael whispered in shock.

Yaslana just looked at him, all the answer he needed.

"How! She has made the offering!" he said incredulously.

"Has she?" came the cool reply.

"...But... the male she beds..." Rael trailed off into silence.

"And you have never used a decoy?" Yaslana's eyes held a lot of knowledge. _You don't want to mess with Yaslana- Ebon Grey. Ebon Grey Warrior._

"Shit." Rael took a sip of the scotch Yaslana obligingly handed him.

"Now what I want to know is this Black business. It was definitely not Sadi- oh I wouldn't put it past the Bastard to visit without anyone knowing, but he is infinitely more subtle than that." Yaslana swallowed some Scotch, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So it can't have been her?" Rael inquired, half wary of another unknown, dangerous surprise of Sadelle's that would come to bite him on the ass.

"Oh no, she is definitely Green birthright, I had Daemon check her out a while ago, when I first decided to include her in the circle in fact." Yaslana mused. Both men paused in their contemplation.

"Yasi?" A female voice called. They looked at each other, recognising the voice. Sadelle.

"Come in." Answered Yaslana, damn him, he was smiling. Sadelle strode in, freezing when she saw Rael. Rael held his hands up in a peace offering. She sat down warily, much closer, he noticed to her "Yasi". He mentally snorted. Yasi.

A quick glance at the vicious amusement told Rael that Yaslana knew full well what he was thinking. Shit.

He turned his mind to other matters with an effort, and thus began a quick, and very awkward apology, followed by an equally quick and awkwardly acceptance from Sadelle.

Yaslana then, thankfully, turned the talk to Glacia's predicament. Word was Dorothea wanted a foothold (which knowing that bitch, soon turned to complete control) in Glacia and was planning to eradicate Glacia's current Queen, one who was sucessfully resisting Dorothea to Yaslana's intense satisfaction. She was a strong, Red Jewelled Black Widow who had just given birth to a young daughter with her Red Jewelled Warlord husband.

His knowledge told, Yaslana turned to Sadelle with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think you have some explaining to do Delle..."


	9. Warlord Prince Reyan Edane

Sadelle was just inching out of Yasi's room when she saw the blonde man coming from the other end of the hallway. She was preoccupied with the verbal blasting that had come from Rael and Yasi at her small, four footed secrets.... Who would have guessed they'd find that kind of thing important? _Ha ha, what a joke, damn Rael for going to Yasi._ Hard as it was not to give in and tell them about Mirina, Benci and Cinta she felt she owed them a warning at least. So instead she simply told them it was not her secret to tell and suffice to say the Black was not hers.

The looks on their faces had been enough to make her want to laugh hysterically and run far, far away at the same time. But she was not a Queen and a spy for nothing. And she knew Yasi wouldn't hurt her on the basis of that. Rael on the other hand.... But Yasi trusted him. Anyway she had stood, with all the dignity she could muster and used craft to summon a piece of paper with the name and address on it of a different Café in Drega.

Leaving them open mouthed, Yasi obviously keeping his temper in check, she had tried for a dignified exit but ended up walking just that little bit faster anyway. Slipping back into the present, she realised the man, no, the warlord prince, had leaned against the wall and been studying her. She shook herself mentally and began walking into the courtyard for some fresh air.

After a time, she realised the Warlord Prince was following her into the courtyard. She sat down on a stone bench and leaned against the wall behind it. The Warlord Prince walked out and stood infront of her.

"Queen Sadelle, isn't it?" he commented without expression.

"And you are....?" She said coldly, wishing to discourage him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she just didn't trust this man.

"Warlord Prince Reyan." He extended his hand, eyes gleaming, a smile formed on his face. He was handsome, but cold and there was something ....

"What can I do for you Prince Reyan?" She asked, hoping to discourage any small talk.

"You just left Yaslana's door.... I also noticed Prince Rael was in there..." he commented, his eyebrow raised.

"What I do in my own time is my business Prince. Is that all?" She said coldly, getting up. She was startled when she felt herself being pushed down, his hand on her shoulder.

"No, that is not all, _Queen_." He grinned, showing his teeth in what she felt was a distinctly menacing way.

_Oh shit. Not good. _

Reyan drew out his Red Jewel, humming as he played with it, but Sadelle realised well enough what it meant. He was stronger than her and he knew it and was making sure she knew it. She tried to get up again and Reyan's smile grew distinctly colder.

"I said, we had unfinished business... Now Queen, you seem to be spending some time with both Yaslana and Sastar...Rael Sastar..." he elaborated, seeing her confusion at Rael's last name.

Uncomprehending his comment, she said nothing. He continued on.

"I want you to use your time to gather information about them.... Pillow talk..." he smiled nastily. Sadelle's brain kicked into gear. _He thinks you're sleeping with them both! He wants you to spy for him!_

"No! Im not telling you anything!" Sadelle said outraged, not daring to disillusion him to the fact she wasn't sleeping with them- that was dangerous ground. Reyan did not seem to take kindly to this. He moved so he had one leg either side of her two legs then sat on her lap, straddling her. His knife swept to her throat so fast all she saw was a silver flash in the sun. He brought his face close to hers and whispered in her ear.

"It would be a great pity to kill someone so beautiful as you... a great pity..."

Sadelle could feel his breath on her neck, even as she was holding hers. _Oh shit, what do I do now? Lie? Say nothing? Call for help? I don't dare expose Cinta or Benci._

She jumped as she felt his blade cut into her neck, slicing shallowly along her skin, but hitting none of her arteries. Reyan looked into her eyes, then leaving his knife against her face, he lowered his head and licked the blood from her neck. Then he smiled sadistically, a grin from someone who knew she was powerless against him. He got up and walked out casually as if he couldn't care less and Sadelle somehow remembered to breathe again.

.: Remember Princess, find out something interesting for me. Ill see you again alone, and if you don't have anything for me...... well :. Reyan's cruelty was apparent even on the spear thread he used. In shock, Sadelle walked quickly back to her room, shaking, and walked back, pushing open her door, shutting it and running to flop down on her bed, breathing heavily.

Her shock intensified when Mirina suddenly appeared from thin air. Sadelle gasped, felt as if she were having a minor heart attack and realised Mirina had been using a sight shield created by Cinta as the two Arcerians appeared also. Mirina looked at her and coldly "You've been talking to Yaslana and Rael..."

Sadelle's mind groped for the right words.

"I didn't tell them about you I promise! But I am going to have to tell them something!" she cried.

Mirina's face softened into the younger Healer she knew.

"Im sorry I doubted, but I was so worried..." She trailed off as her focus sharpened onto the cut on Sadelle's neck. Mirina sat down and held her hand over Sadelle's neck, healing it until it was closed and looked like a faded scar.

"How did you get that?" she asked seriously.

"I....ah.. well its kind of embarrassing but I tripped over..." Sadelle lied, not wanting to endanger Mirina. She hadn't reckoned on Benci, who growled at her.

.: Don't lie to Rina. Tell truth:. He sent annoyed. Sadelle's heart sunk, not wanting the Arcerians angry at her. Mirina's knowing look made her feel even worse. Lying was obviously pointless.

"Ok, sorry. I just didn't want to get you involved because he's dangerous..." Sadelle sighed. Mirina straightened.

"He?"

"Warlord Prince Reyan...." Sadelle didn't look at Mirina's face or she would have noticed the look of growing horror on her normally passive face as she looked frantically to Cinta and Benci. She continued on with her story, which gave Mirina time to school her face into a semblence of normal.

Sadelle never realised.


	10. Arcerian Secrets

**Chapter 10- Arcerian Secrets**

Rael resisted the urge to tap his fingers on the table and stared at Yaslana across from him. Rael would bet that Yaslana was just as impatient as him but all that was apparent in the man's posture and face was cool boredom. Rael was imitating his feigned lack of care but it was really annoying him.

Where is this Black Jewelled friend of Sadelles? And how many more surprises can she have! She is a virgin! A Queen, in a court like this, a virgin!

Rael also reigned in the fierce protective streak he felt at those thoughts. He could not afford to get involved in her problems unless they concerned him. He also had to be careful not to let on that Yaslana had told him about her, if she knew he knew she was a virgin... she might panic.

His attention was stolen by the figure entering the room, heading toward their table. _Is it her?_ He was disapointed when he noticed the witch wore the Tigers Eye. Not her then, Damn. And yet she sat down at their table.

Rael looked at her. "Excuse me this table is occupied." The witch looked him and Yaslana in the face and then made as if to leave. It was then Yaslana spoke up.

"No stay." Rael concealed his shock at Yaslana's actions.

.: Why did you tell her to stay:.

.: Because I think she is who was supposed to be meeting us:.

"You are Queen Mirina, yes?" Yaslana asked politely extending his hand.

"I am. And you might be?" She asked, grasping both his hands from underneath in the traditional greeting, wrists exposed. Again Rael concealed his surprise, and from the looks of Yaslana, he was too.

"I am Lucivar Yaslana." Was the cool reply.

Rael could feel Yaslana's anger when Mirina paled but he could see she shook herself mentally and regained her composure.

.: How can she be the one we are meeting:. Rael inquired of Yaslana.

.: Not her. Someone else. I believe she represents someone else:. Yaslana mused.

How could someone else trust her in a court like Dorothea's, how could they send her without protection!... unless they were there with her... But then how could they remain unnoticed? It's not like someone wearing the black will be forgotten easily. Think Sastar.

Then it hit him. _A sight shield! Someone wearing the Black would have enough strength for a formiddable sight shield to be maintained for a while..._

.:Could her friend be here now? With a sight shield:. suggested Rael

.: Hell's fire, there is more than just a pretty face to you after all, Prince. Yes, I do believe the Black Jewelled mystery is here under a sight shield. Daemon uses one all the time:. Yaslanaa replied thoughfully.

Rael repressed a shiver at the thought of Sadi using a sight shield. Rael was loyal- completely loyal to Sadi and whoever he thought would do what was needed to restore the old ways of the blood but that much power... And Sadi- there was something about him. They didn't call him the Sadist for nothing.

Yaslana didn't waste time screwing around with small talk, Rael had to admit.

"So. Who is your sight shielded Black Jewelled friend?" He said casually, straight out.

Mirina went dead white. Her mouth dropped open. She stared at him and Yaslana in horror.

"She _told_ you?" she gasped.

"She meaning Sadelle I presume." Yaslana interpreted.

.: Sadelle has a LOT of explaining to do:. Rael agreed with Yaslana on that one.

Then Yaslana saw a tear run down the side of Mirina's face. Rael knew Sadi would never hurt an innocent and obviously Yaslana had taken that point too.

"Listen. We figured it out for ourselves because Sadelle wouldn't tell us. Whoever your witch or warlord friend is he or she can talk to us. We havent told anyone." He said intensely to her.

"Hey, come have a drink..." Rael asked the air around them casually, hoping to entice the mystery person to reveal themselves.

Strangely, it was at that statement Mirina perked up. She looked at them, trying to size them up, Yaslana, then him.

To nowhere in particular she casually said "Well, do we trust them?"

It was then Rael felt hot breath on his ankle. From the look on Yaslana's face he felt it too. Slowly and carefully reaching over, they looked under the table cloth...into green, Arcerian eyes.

/tmp/uploads/663923.doc9/02/2006


	11. Serving the Coven

Sadelle woke up groggy and disorientated, then remembered it was her turn to serve the hourglass that day. Dorothea insisted that non- Black Widows serve the hourglass, so she could instil a feeling of superiority in the coven from a young age. Sadelle hated it but today she had realised she was on with Mirina. She still hated it, but to a lesser extent.

She dressed quickly and hurried to Mirina's room. They could not be late. Mirina was rushing out the door.

"Sorry Sadelle I can't talk I have to..." panted Mirina.

"...Serve the Hourglass." Sadelle finished for her.

"You too? Oh that's good.... We'd better get a move on." Mirina began quickly walking down the corridor.

.: How did the meeting go? Do they know now?:. Sadelle asked on a distaff thread, her face not giving anything away.

.: They know now. Benci and Cinta trust them. We need to work together, I know all about Glacia. You are supposed to meet with Rael tonight:.

They got to the "room" that served Dorothea and her coven. It had a door woven with spells into it which would ensnare and slowly devour any non black widow. Sadelle knew. She had seen it, seen the poor shells of flesh, minds trapped. Seen the slow decay of a body without a mind, without soul. She shivered and from Mirina's face, the girl knew why she shivered.

They waited outside for two minutes. At exactly one minute to 6.00 am, Dorothea opened the doors. The third girl was nowhere to be seen. Sadelle read the sympathy she felt for her reflected in Mirina's eyes. Dorothea looked them over, eyes dismissing them instantly. "Where is the third girl?" she asked coldly, flicking her thick black hair with practised ease. Normally used as a flirtatious gesture, she felt no need to impress inferiors.

"I don't know Priestess." Sadelle replied deferentially.

"Hmm, I know you, a Queen... have you served the hourglass before?" Dorothea had a certain calculated interest in her words and demeanor.

"Twice before, Priestess." Sadelle said, striving for an emotionless tone.

"Today you will receive the chance you have been waiting for. Your task is to hunt down my errant witch, you and ...." Here Dorothea paused delicately, looking at Mirina.

"Mirina...?" Supplied Sadelle quickly.

"...Yes you and Mirina will find where this errant witch is, while she is supposed to be serving the hourglass. She will pay for her disrespect. Find her within the half hour and be rewarded... Fail....and I will not be so pleased." Announced Dorothea with a predatory glare.

"Oh... You will need these to knock on the door. We will let you in when you return." She added before dropping two rings onto the floor, then swirling back into the darkened room behind, closing the door in their faces.

Sadelle looked at Mirina, who had gone a nasty pale white colour.

Mirina slowly picked up the rings.

"What will we do?!" she whispered.

Sadelle had been thinking that one over. They needed allies, and they needed them fast.

.: You talk to Cinta and Benci. I will talk to Yaslana and Rael:. She sent to Mirina, watching the younger woman's face lighten with hope and determination.

.:Rael! I need your help and I need it now!:. She sent quickly.

.: Wha... what for?!:. Rael sounded sleepy. Sadelle would have laughed if this hadn't been her life on the line.

.: I need to find the witch who was serving the hourglass this morning with Mirina and I:. She sent, a bit desperately.

.: How long have you got?:. Rael sounded ...different. Something had changed.

.: Half an hour:.

.: Do you even know her name?:. Rael asked to Sadelles horror.

.: No... no we don't!:. Sadelle was about to turn to Mirina, who was herself busily instructing the Arcerians when Rael's spear thread suggested something.

.: Yaslana. Ask Yaslana:.

Sadelle didn't stop to ask. If Yasi knew something she needed to know.

.: YASI! I need to know the location of the witch who was supposed to serve the hourglass this morning and I need to know NOW!:.

She was completely unprepared for his response.

.: Well then. Ill have her ready for you to take to Dorothea in just a little while:. He sounded amused.

.: WHAT?! You know where she is?!:. Screamed Sadelle along the mindlink.

.: Come on Delle, why do you think she was late? :. He laughed coldly along the mindlink. She was chilled by his next words.

.:She chose to play this game, knew what I would do. She lost:.


	12. Everything has a Price

**Deadly Politics**

**Summary: **A Homeless Queen, A Loyal Warlord Prince and a Secret Keeping Healer from Dorothea's court enter a game of Deadly Politics, working against every witch, warlord and time itself with Sadi, Yaslana and Kindred in the battle to save Glacia...

**Author's Note: **Yes this is Sadelle again! I know it's a break from my normal format but it's kinda necessary! Also, Jadeka is pronounced Jade-eh-kah.

**Chapter 12: Everything has a Price**

As Sadelle and Mirina cautiously slipped the rings on to knock on the Black Widows' door, a Black Widow burst outside.

"You! What are you two doing here?" She sneered. She had an angelic combination of Soft light Blonde hair, a youthful complexion and sparkling blue eyes. Sadelle remembered her name from somewhere... Jadeka. Mirina moved forward timidly and began to answer.

"We were-"

"I believe I asked _her_. Love." Jadeka said pointedly staring at Sadelle, who felt a slow anger begin to burn at the treatment of her friend as Mirina looked crushed.

"Dorothea sent us to locate the whereabouts of the third serving girl for the hourglass. We have found her." Sadelle said curtly. She felt cold anger, and detachment... like nothing she'd felt before. She could see the artery in the blonde's neck, see the blood pulsing... one slash and the angelic looks hiding that tainted soul could be very, very be very, very dead.

Mirina felt her anger, saw her gaze and stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before she guessed Sadelle's thoughts and her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

.:Snap out of it! Sadelle!:. Mirina sent quickly. Meanwhile, Jadeka was still considering Sadelle's response.

"Well? Where is she then? Why haven't you bought her?" Jadeka snapped in exasperation.

"How?" questioned Mirina in surprise, then regretted speaking up.

"My goodness, we do have simpletons this morning, don't we." Laughed Jadeka nastily.

"Well I suppose that's only to be expected... I will help you out... this once, loves." She smiled spitefully at them both. "I never liked Kyreal anyway. Take this and give it to her, it will make her unconscious. Oh, by the way- if you got the usual deadline you have half your time left." Jadeka laughed again. Sadelle was beginning to hate that laugh.

"How do we know that isn't poison?" Sadelle said flatly. Mirina gasped at her daring to question Jadeka, for Jadeka was one of Dorothea's favourites.

"Oh love, smart question. But no, that would ruin the entertainment. I can assure you, we will be having much more fun if she remains alive... for now. Remember, two drops only." Jadeka handed a small bottle to Sadelle, not mentioning the other thing- Dorothea wanted this... this Kyreal... alive. Jadeka didn't dare jeopardise her position with Dorothea.

With one last malicious smile, Jadeka swung her long blonde hair, turned and entered the Hourglass rooms again.

Sadelle and Mirina began to walk down the hallway to Yasi's room.

.: You were really intense back there:. Mirina ventured timidly.

.: I hate her:. Sadelle replied flatly.

In too short a time, they reached Yasi's door. Inside they heard ...moaning and screaming. A woman's moan... Sadelle looked quickly at Mirina who was cringing like her at the thought of Yasi and the woman...together. _Oh jeez... don't picture that...AHHHH I said DON'T picture that you idiot Sadelle... ugh... Well what do we do now... You sure as hell don't want to walk in on that..._

.:Uh Yasi...We kinda need to take her now:. Sadelle sent awkwardly, then turned to Mirina and almost laughed at the look of horror on the girl's face.

"Hey why don't you wait outside Mirina?" She suggested and the look of utter relief was reward enough for Sadelle.

.: I assume you have a drug to knock her unconscious?:. Yasi replied tersely. Through the connection she felt something... but couldn't put her finger on it.

.:Yeah, two drops of something...um... are you guys just about finished?:. Sadelle said slightly wierded out by the whole incident.

.:Come though the door. It is open. Don't let anyone see you. Make a glass of wine, put the two drops in. When I tell you, come through, pose as a servant and offer her a drink. No arguments, just DO IT:. Yasi sounded strained, worrying Sadelle but she did as he said, quietly slipping through the door, picking the first bottle of wine she saw and slipping two drops exactly of the drug inside. She then waited, growing steadily more embarrassed and annoyed as the moaning got louder, and then realised she could hear something else also.

"...Who's a naughty boy Lucivar..." followed by a malicious laugh and the crack of a whip. _That bitch is whipping him! That's why he was so strained! You can't do anything you know. The only reason he is submitting to the pain is so you have a chance._

Suddenly with a loud moan the sounds suddenly stopped.

.: Sadelle... now:. Yasi sounded bitter.

Sadelle walked out and offered Kyreal a drink. Kyreal was wrapped in sheets that were blood splattered, Yasi's blood. Sadelle was shaking but Yasi had his head down, viciously controlling whatever he felt and Kyreal only glared triumphantly. The minute Kyreal haughtily sipped at the drink, she fell down, unconscious. Yasi checked her pulse.

"Alive." Was all he said.

.: MIRINA, we need you!:. called Sadelle, wincing at Yasi's back. She didn't even know how it was possible... Kyreal must have used craft to whip him.

Mirina burst in, looking highly embarrassed, especially at Yasi's raised eyebrows. But as soon as she saw the whip marks, she was all healer. Sadelle knew she shouldn't have been surprised but she was...to see Cinta trot _through_ the walls, and bound over to stare at Yasi, followed by Benci.

She watched Mirina fuss over Yasi and force him to sit still while she looked at his back (no mean feat...) Yasi only complied because she was being impartial to who he was- right then, to her he was not Lucivar Yaslana but a patient. Then she noticed Mirina using her power to heal the gashes the whip had caused. But wait... Mirina didn't have the power needed to heal as thoroughly as she was doing for Yasi!

_It's Cinta! Cinta is letting her use her power to Heal! What else could she use Cinta's power for if Cinta let her?_


	13. Black Widow's Secrets

**Deadly Politics**

**Summary: **A Homeless Queen, A Loyal Warlord Prince and a Secret Keeping Healer from Dorothea's court enter a game of Deadly Politics, working against every witch, warlord and time itself with Sadi, Yaslana and Kindred in the battle to save Glacia...

**WARNING: **This chapter includes a torture scene that you may not wish to read; if you don't like violence and death it would be a good idea to skip this chapter. You have been warned.

**Chapter 13: Black Widow's Secrets**

Sadelle and Mirina half carried, half dragged Kryeal's unconscious form for a few hallways.

It took them a good few minutes of dragging before Sadelle thought of using craft to float Kyreal. Sadelle shook her head. _Ah sometimes you are an idiot to forget the most basic things_. She and Mirina laughed at themselves.

"Oh shit, we've got to run to make this one Rina" cried Sadelle in alarm as she spied the time. They ran with everything they had, and while Sadelle was reasonably fit, she couldn't help Mirina who was unaccustomed to running as she was actually a true lady and had not had the discreet training Sadelle had had. They made it to the door, to find it just opening. Dorothea smiled in malicious pleasure at their obvious haste and from the fact that she had Kyreal.

"Well...against all expectations you succeeded, come within, and you will rise in the ranks of the non black widows." The invitation in her smile brooked no refusal, nor as a spy, despite her instincts telling her to run, could Sadelle refuse. From the ill-disguised look on Mirina's face she wished she could. Mirina didn't see, but Sadelle saw the smile deepen as Dorothea noticed Mirina's discomfort as they followed her into the Black Widow Lair.

It was black, pitch black. Dorothea seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly a light blazed above them from the top of the chamber.

Black-Clad Black Widows glided out of the darkness. Sadelle recognised Jadeka.

"Hello again loves. You are about to have the test performed on you. If you witness this and say nothing, you will be initiated into those who serve our ranks." Jadeka whispered, licking her lips. Mirina and Sadelle were separated, and put in the care of two other black widows. Sadelle was with Jadeka, who seemed delighted at the pairing, Mirina was with a pale white Black Widow- Coal black dead straight hair and cold, grey eyes. Mirina was obviously nervous but Sadelle didn't dare send a thought- she had no idea what traps were in there.

They were led into another room which was a sort of Amphitheatre. There was raised seating surrounding a table. When Sadelle saw this, her heart sunk. The unconscious Kyreal was bound to the table, and as Sadelle watched she shook her head groggily. In a few minutes she noticed she was surrounded and Sadelle saw her face as she pieced together the facts leading to the inevitable conclusion. Her prettily painted face crumpled for a moment, then Kyreal looked straight into Sadelle's eyes, recognition as apparent as the anger.

Then Dorothea stepped from the shadows.

"Sister." She said softly, deceptively. Kyreal was not deceived. She opened her mouth but Dorothea laid a finger against Kyreal's lips. Kyreal did not dare disobey.

"We missed you today sister. You were supposed to be here, serving us." She said with a smile, licking her lips. In Sadelle's opinion, it was going downhill fast. Sadelle tried to calm herself and settle her stomach. Jadeka looked at her, excitement slithering at the back of her eyes. Bloodlust. Sadelle felt a shiver down her spine. Now it was beginning.

"I...I am sorry... I did not realise... I forgot...i... I will serve, dedicate my life to the Black Widows!" cried Kyreal in panic.

"Yes," agreed Dorothea sharpening her fingernails. "Yes you will serve the coven." It was something in her voice- the barely disguised excitement, the slightly inhuman quality to it.

Kyreal began to beg. "I will do anything please don't kill me..."

The Black Widows were laughing.

"I will serve you! I am loyal! I have always been loyal!"

The Black Widows were Jeering.

"Please Help!"

The Black Widows were crowding around the front seats, closest to the table.

Kyreal's eyes grew calm. Her face attained a peaceful quality almost. She had accepted her death. And then it began.

Dorothea walked up, eyes flashing, to a podium a servant had placed before her. "What shall it be, name the penalty for betrayal of the coven!" cried Dorothea inciting the coven. Sadelle was fascinated, in a horrified way. She could not look away, nor did she want to watch. Jadeka stood.

"Let her have the Gridlock, my sisters!" Jadeka's words were greeted by a smile of approval by Dorothea and a cheer for the coven. Jadeka turned to Sadelle. "Watch love, you wont want to miss this..." she gently traced Sadelle's neck with the finger that held the snake tooth under the nail. Sadelle could not fail to understand the subtle threat.

Sadelle heard a clank from the roof, then the sound of cogs turning. She looked up. There was a metal grid hanging by chains from the roof. On the underside, facing down were wickedly sharp spikes. Another clank drew Sadelle's attention to another metal spiked grid. The cogs were turning and they were moving into place- directly above Kyreal.

Sadelle's heart sped up as she realised they would drop the grids with the spikes onto Kyreal. It would be a painful way to die.

Dorothea waited, letting the tension build as she slowly raised her perfectly manicured hand, long and sharp red nails reflecting the light. Then she brought it down fast, and with her arm, the grids came down, one on Kyreal's top half, the other on her bottom. In the last second before contact with the spikes, Kyreal screamed, and then went on screaming as the spikes pierced her flesh. Her blood was running down her smooth, creamy skin, trailing in droplets as Kyreal arched her body up higher on the spikes in a purely reflex motion.

She stopped screaming, breathing heavily and whimpering. Then Dorothea raised her hand once more and Kyreal screamed again in anticipation, eyes glazed with pain, locked onto Sadelle's. _You killed her as surely as Dorothea did. By bringing her here you ensured this could happen. But the bitch hurt Yasi, she deserves this...doesn't she? Doesn't she?!!_

As Dorothea brought her hand down again, the grids both pulled sideways, spikes tearing through Kyreal's body, through her throat cutting off her last agonized scream as her blood ran over the table. Bending over to collect a cup of the blood, Dorothea dipped a finger into Kyreal's blood, licking it. She offered the cup to Jadeka who did the same. Kyreal's eyes grew dim as she died, unrecognisable shreds of skin and blood. Sadelle's stomach rebelled, and she forced herself to ignore it, and kept a tight control on her facial emotions. She looked over at Mirina, who she had forgotten during the horror. Mirina was paler than Sadelle had ever seen her.

As they were finally dismissed from the torture chamber and told they would be summoned later, Sadelle sighed, troubled. She sensed that Kyreal's dying eyes would haunt her waking moments and her dreams for days.


	14. Dont Fight Against Hope

Rael walked through the corridors uncaring about the witches winking at him, smiling and smoothing their hands over their bodies in a way they thought was seductive. He walked past them.

.:Sastar. You grow like Yaslana...not interested in the ladies:. Sent a voice on a male spear thread. Rael spun round angrily.

"I have nothing to say to you Edane." Rael scornfully told Reyan.

With a flash of black, Rael's attention was caught by the figure he saw pacing the courtyard. Sadelle. Yaslana's mystery girl. Reyan saw who Rael's eyes focused on before he could look away quickly enough.

"Oh yes." He said softly. "Queen Sadelle. Quite the interesting woman."

Rael forced his eyes not to narrow. He did not miss the emphasis Reyan had placed on the word Woman. Rael knew well of Reyan's tastes, had seen the damage. But he could do nothing without blowing his cover. Nothing at all. Reyan smiled, guessing his hidden anger. Yaslana was someone Reyan wouldn't tangle with but Rael and Reyan knew (and hated) each other well enough. Rael supposed Reyan thought he was fair game.

Rael wasn't stupid enough to deny his interest in Sadelle. He feared it was too late for that, and he was right.

"She is an intriguing case... I shall have to..." here Reyan paused discreetly "...get to know here better." With a sharp curved smile, Reyan took his leave, knowing Rael was struggling to control his anger. What Reyan didn't guess was the extent of Rael's anger- and it's cause- fear for Sadelle. No woman had escaped unscathed from Reyan when he was on the warpath. Some had tried- some stronger than Sadelle. Rael clenched and unclenched his fists. Yaslana would help him- somehow they had to be able to do _something._

As Rael wandered once more past the walls thinking, from a shadowed doorway Reyan watched with gleeful anticipation. That fool thought he had time. He would wait, a week maybe. In the meantime, Reyan had plans of his own to set into motion. But now... Reyan relaxed and went to visit Dorothea. He could please her in bed, and showed enough strength, dominance and devotion to keep her appetites satisfied. He was under no illusions however- he could visit sparsely or Dorothea would tire of him- after all, her toy boys were always there.

Rael barged in without thought to anyone Yaslana may have been entertaining.

"Now is not a good time Prince."Yaslana muttered distantly. He seemed to be sitting at his table staring at nothing.

"But Reyan-" Rael was cut off.

"NOT NOW."Growled Yaslana with force. He turned around and Rael saw something flickerin his eyes- his patience was worn. Rael thought about challenging Yaslana to hear him out- but would have lost and he knew it.Frustrated and feeling the cold chill of fear, fear for Sadelle, he left, daring to slam the door, daring to ignore the attention it caused.

Lucivar Yaslana looked angrily at the door. This time he sealed the room with an Ebon Gray lock and Aural Shield.

"I thought he was your spy. That drew too much attention if you ask me." Lucivar muttered but was quickly calming down.

"Well, I'm not responsible for him. Something's certainly got him riled up." The amused voice turned wary as Lucivar's guest shed his sight shield and continued.

"Our plans need to be put into action, we need this information more than ever. Glacia is being tainted and while their Queen is wary, she can't tell where the danger is. She and her sister, both Black Widows although the sister is the more advanced of the two, have been foreseeing Blood. Blood everywhere."

Lucivar was silent. He did not ask how his informant knew. Both men sighed inwardly as they looked at each other.

"My spy is just on the verge of being accepted by Dorothea's Black Widows for training as a servant. I heard this from a ...guest... I had today. Rael is still working for us but we need more people in other courts. I'll assume your spies are rooted in the Glacian courts for information?" asked Lucivar nonchalantly. His visitor nodded.

"While I believe he is not a big concern I also suggest we watch Warlord Prince Reyan Edane. He makes people nervous, is Red Jewelled and has influence with Dorothea. He is also the only person to satisfy Dorothea for so long..." Lucivar let his sentence trail off as he waited for his visitor's response.

"You know I don't have much time here Prick, I must be back before nightfall and after this I won't be able to come for a while." Daemon Sadi's voice resounded bitterly as he dug his long, sharp, black tinted fingernails deeply into Lucivar's Table. The mood had turned from relaxed, into sour. Golden eyes captured Lucivar's. Lucivar tensed, then relaxed, correctly interpreting what swirled in them. Anguish.

Lucivar waited for Daemon to speak.

"Tersa called me again." Lucivar said nothing. Tersa, the brilliant witch who lived in the Twisted Kingdom was the one who had revealed not only that Witch was coming, but that they were brothers- finding words to explain the link between the two.

"She told me Witch draws closer and closer." Daemon's casual façade did not fool Lucivar. Daemon suddenly dug his nails in the wood of the table deeper still, and dragged them through the table wood until there was no wood left and his nails met air. Lucivar decided not to mention the deep furrows in his table.

"What were her exact words?" asked Lucivar with a rising hope he tried futilely to quell.

"The Dream is being shaped into Flesh. Soon the Dark Glory shall rule... She is coming..." Daemon trailed off in frustration. He and Lucivar paused in contemplation of Tersa's prediction.

After a time Daemon stood up, his back to Lucivar so Lucivar couldn't see his face. "I've spent so many nights alone, Prick. And too many nights with other people. We've been waiting so long..." Lucivar had never heard this wistful tone, never heard Daemon open up that much. But this was closer than ever. Lucivar felt something within him resound with Daemon's words- If anyone knew what Daemon felt it was Lucivar.

"She is alive bastard, she is out there ready to make the Offering. When she does, we will find her. We've got to." He said, throat constricting so much it was difficult to talk. _Yes. She's out there.

* * *

_

_A/N: _

Since this is before Jaenelle's time, Lucivar and Daemon still dont realise Jaenelle is Witch as a child.


	15. Bleeding on the Inside

It was Sadelle's voice...She was screaming, screaming, screaming. Rael rushed in to see blood, so much blood dripping down the cement altar. Rael yelled a war cry…. As if in slow motion he summoned as much power as he had in him to lash out at Reyan. Reyan laughed and held up a hand with a curious ring on it. The power reflected and hit back at Rael, knocking the air out of his lungs. And then it was over….it was too late, Reyan was finished, Sadelle Broken. Reyan laughed maniacally…

Rael woke up gasping. Just a dream. A dream. Frustrated, he got up and surveyed the bedroom in bewilderment. He was one pillow less, and there were feathers all over the floor. It took him a while to think of a plausible explanation until he remembered the dream. _You dreamed about Sadelle didn't you? And about Reyan._ In his dream he remembered grabbing Reyan and ripping him to pieces- because he'd broken Sadelle. Rael had been so scared. _Not her, anyone but her_. He gathered his actions in the dream had mimicked his actions out of the dream- and outside the unfortunate pillow had taken the place of Warlord Prince Reyan. Just the name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He got up and got ready. This morning he had a meeting with Sadelle. She had been keeping to her room lately, and he'd noticed with concern she wasn't eating much. He didn't think Reyan had threatened her yet- but he knew he could be wrong. He resolved to find out.

After the last, disasterous time, they were meeting on a nuetral ground, somewhere that was isolated enough that they could have privacy yet close enough to call for help if they needed it. Yaslana's suggestion of course. It was the garden maze. Sadelle was already waiting for him at the entrance. They walked to the middle and set up an Aural shield. They sat down.

"I hear you passed a certain test... that now you have earned the trust of Dorothea's Black Widows." Rael waited, waiting for the surprise to show on Sadelle's face. There was none.

"Indeed." She said blankly.

Rael was confused for a minute. This dispassionate person... what happened to Sadelle? Then it all clicked into place.

"You watched her die didn't you?" Rael didn't even have to say Kyreal's name.

Sadelle looked into his eyes, and in hers he saw a deep pain, and guilt.

"We brought her to her death. She knew we did." A solitary tear slid down Sadelle's face. Rael didn't know what to say.

"This morning... I... I wanted her dead. I hated her for what she did to Yasi. They Butchered her. Then they laughed…" Sadelle whispered, head bowed.

Rael wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to soothe her fear and anguish. But not after last time. He wouldn't touch her again without invitation or necessity.

"They drank her blood… there was blood dripping… her blood is on my hands!" Sadelle sounded horrified and slightly hysterical.

"It wasn't your fault. She was one of Dorothea's. You stopped her from hurting …Yasi… anymore." Rael almost choked on the "Yasi".

Sadelle looked up. "I… can I ask a favour?" she didn't look him in the face, seeming almost… elusive?

"Of course…" agreed Rael, curious.

"Could I... can you…. Hug me?" Sadelle suddenly seemed wild shy.

Rael just sat there with a dumb look for a few minutes before his brain began to process that. _Hug her already you stupid idiot, this is what you've been waiting for!_

And on that note, he cautiously enveloped her in a hug- she was shaking. After a while she leaned back into his arms. He breathed in- a Queen's scent. He felt her relax. For a moment, he was just enjoying her presence.

But he remembered Reyan's interest in her, and before he could stop himself he tensed up. She tensed too, turning to look at him. He forced himself to relax and gently coaxed her back into his arms.

"Do you know Warlord Prince Reyan?" He asked. He felt her whole body tense up again, felt that somehow by saying that she had distanced herself from him.

"I know him." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Sadelle… he is dangerous. Deadly. Please, don't attract his attention if you can help it. Avoid him. Please." Rael didn't miss the tremor that ran through her body.

"I know." She whispered. Rael froze.

"Has…Has he hurt you?" Rael felt himself descending without control to the killing edge, gathering his power, all of the grey, control kept in place only by Sadelle. The only thing he could concentrate on was Sadelle's reply.

"He wanted me to spy on you and Yaslana for him. He thinks im sleeping with you both."

Her voice was stronger now, which helped keep Rael calm. He was fairly sure she didn't know he had reached the killing edge. She hadn't turned around. Hadnt seen his eyes- that gave away his nature, that told any strange male that she was HIS queen. That told them that he served. Protect and be Protected. Dominate and be Dominated. That was the way of the Blood as Daemon had told him.

That was what had attracted him to Daemon in the first place- Daemon's lack of care for courts (Rael knew now Daemon cared, deeply) and Daemon's strange ideas. The stray comments he let slip when only Rael, Jedri and Kesan were with him. The training he gave them, the training that contradicted everything they had ever learned in the courts.

He was brought back to reality, and back from the edge when Sadelle murmered "no".

He began to give her a gentle massage, relaxing himself as much as her in the process, and they talked quietly, about them, about their lives… about everything but court, Glacia, and their duties. This one time, they could actually relax. Rael knew Sadelle wouldn't let her guard down often- after this she would be more emotionally equipped to deal with the bloodshed of the Black Widows. Both Rael and Sadelle let tomorrow be tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirina stared blankly at a wall in her room as the two Arcerians paced restlessly. Her mind was unshielded and both Benci and Cinta saw mental images….leaking memory of Kyreal.

.: Rini is hurt :. Benci's tail lashed backwards and forwards in agitation as Mirina didn't respond.

.: Hurt is soul-wound. We cannot fix:. Cinta responded sadly.

.: But we can help?:. asked Benci, still staring at the nonresponsive Mirina.

.: We can help:. Agreed Cinta, as the two tigers gently pushed Mirina into bed. Mirina slept, clutching an Arcerian on either side. Now that was safety.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

A special thankyou to Ephona, Jinx and Tam Phuoc for reviewing, and sorry I havent updated, I got a bit thrown by a HUGE mistake I made that an anonymous reviewer pointed out- I feel pretty stupid for mistaking Arcerian for Ancerian so thanks for that. I edited it all (heaps of re-loading and correcting chapters) so hopefully it will show up soon!

Im kinda stuck for ideas at the moment, hope u guys have more luck with your stories,

Xoxo Lady Occult


	16. WHAT!

**Deadly Politics**

**Summary: **A Homeless Queen, A Loyal Warlord Prince and a Secret Keeping Healer from Dorothea's court enter a game of Deadly Politics, working against every witch, warlord and time itself with Sadi, Yaslana and Kindred in the battle to save Glacia...

**Chapter 16: WHAT?!**

**_Flashback_**

Rael had grown up in a small town, only just being reached by the plague of Dorothea. He and his two best friends, the daring Tarj and more sober Taipir, the infamous red-jewelled twins of the village, mischievous and older than Rael. Their village was prosperous and the twins family were all dark Jewelled and the two Warlords were more arrogant and able to come up with their wild schemes more easily that Rael, though he was learning.

.: Hurry up Rae, the cook will skin you alive if she catches you with that pie!:. Tarj cheered him on. Taipir shook his head as they watched the 15 year old run flat out, chased by a very, very angry landen cook.

.: Did I not tell you both that this was a bad idea?:. joked Taipir.

.: I don't know why he doesn't just wear his jewels when he steals from the landens. Its not like they would resist us, not with the recent landen attacks:. Commented Tarj.

Taipir looked sideways at his brother, silent.

.: You know Rae wouldn't use that fear. I wouldn't either:. Taipir's mental tone was devoid of emotion.

Tarj said nothing for a few moments. .:I saw the angles, brother. I would not use that trick lightly:.

Both brothers said nothing, the air around them fraught with tension. Rael had managed to outrun the cook, and made his way to the riverbank they agreed to meet on.

.:Here's the pie, that landen is fast!:. Rael looked at the brothers, sensing not all was right- but the tension had broken on his arrival as neither brother wanted to pursue that train of thought.

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Lucivar Yaslana awoke to find a very irate Arcerian pacing back and forth in his room. As he sat up, Cinta turned to face him.

.:Mirina is hurting… We cannot solve soul wound. You understand human behaviour:. She sent.

Lucivar kept his emotions leashed and yanked on a pair of leather pants. He wrapped himself in a sightshield and headed with Cinta to Mirina's room.

When the sightshields were dropped, he saw Mirina staring blankly, with Benci pacing around her. She looked like she was in shock. She was shivering… But it was not cold.

An aural shield was in need here. _Why is it these days all you do is put up aural shields?_

He ignored the voice and raised it. He was glad he had.

"…Mirina…?" Lucivar enquired disturbed.

She screamed, an ear piercing scream.

_Mother Night that woman can scream!_

"Mirina!" He yelled to break through her scream. Cinta and Benci had their hackles up, but made no move towards him.

"Cinta…Benci…I swear I wont hurt her, I'm just trying to help." He soothed, before turning back to Mirina. It had worked- she'd stopped screaming but still didn't seem to see him.

She sat there shivering, rocking back and fourth. Lucivar made to wrap a blanket around her but her next words froze him.

"Reyan…NO! …please no…" she whimpered, sobbing, clear tears sliding down her cheeks. Benci growled but at a look from Cinta was silenced.

Lucivar remembered a trick Daemon had used on a servant girl once. She had gone into hysterics after they had been helpless to prevent her rape. They left her there but Daemon and Lucivar had been unable to leave her… she was so young…

Lucivar snapped back to the present, and stepped clearly in front of Mirina, holding his hand just in front of her face in a non threatening manner. She did not respond.

"Mirina? Its Lu-… Yasi… Mirina?" Lucivar thought he might as well make use of the bloody ridiculous name. He'd noticed Rael having trouble hiding a smirk at the title "Yasi". He shook his head inwardly yet again at that. Delle seemed to think it appropriate though… W_ho knows what runs through that little witch's head though?_ Lucivar conceded he had a good point there.

He turned his attention once more back to the blank, empty looking Mirina. He snapped his fingers twice in front of her face. The first click she didn't respond to but the second she blinked and focused on his hand. A third click had him sure she was watching and he drew his hand back to his face, watching her eyes focus on him. She jumped, shocked.

"Shhh its ok Mirina…" Lucivar made his best attempt at reassuring- he had done this thing before with servants, but he knew coming from _him_, it wasn't much use.

"Y-Yas..Yasi?" Mirina's words stumbled out haltingly. He sat on the bed beside her but he didn't even have time to agree before she threw herself on him sobbing. He could feel her shudder. His temper spiked as he realised how frail she was, how small.

"Mirina…what happened? Its ok now… You can tell me…" he calmed her a little but could still feel her sobbing. What surprised him most was not that though. _If any other witch did this to you, you would gut them. Only one witch has your true devotion and you have never seen her- Witch. And yet your loyalty to these two? Sadelle and Mirina? Who would think it of the vicious Lucivar Yaslana?_

Lucivar was not amused, the sight of Mirina's distress was bringing out his Warlord Prince side- his honourable side.

"It's…it's Reyan… he's here, and he's harassing Sadelle." Mirina ignored Lucivar's spike of anger and sharp intake of breath.

"If…if he sees me here…I… I don't know if I can go through that again! I don't have the strength to resist him… and I CANT let Benci or Cinta be found out. You understand don't you?" Mirina looked into his eyes for the first time.

Lucivar thought he knew just what she was talking about and it pained him. However her next request pained him even more.

"I need to make the offering." Lucivar wholeheartedly agreed.

"Would you please see me through my virgin night?" She asked timidly.

"WHAT?!"


	17. Belladonna

**Deadly Politics**

**Summary: **A Homeless Queen, A Loyal Warlord Prince and a Secret Keeping Healer from Dorothea's court enter a game of Deadly Politics, working against every witch, warlord and time itself with Sadi, Yaslana and Kindred in the battle to save Glacia...

**Chapter 17: Belladonna  
**  
Lucivar stared at Mirina's tearstained pale face in shock. Yes, she needed her virgin night, and she needed it and the Offering as soon as possible- but to ask HIM?! Hell's fire did she have a death wish? Was she crazy? NO ONE would trust him for such an important task… He was the vicious, Ebon Gray Jewelled Warlord Prince who had killed so many b..witches he was a law unto himself.

_Not no one. Mirina trusts you. Oh shit. SHIT. This could compromise your position, everyone knows your loyalty is to the bastard only…and they think that frail at best. _

Lucivar was just about to open his mouth to reply to Mirina when there was a knock on the door. Lucivar looked at her questioningly and she shrugged warily.

.: I'll sightshield myself like your Arcerians:. Lucivar sent on a thread to Mirina that Benci and Cinta could also hear.

Next thing he felt a paw swipe his leg, enough to warn.

.:We Serve. We do not belong- We are not possessions:. Benci warned seriously.

Lucivar understood the distinction immediately and realised the unwitting offence behind the remark.

.: I apologise my brother, I did not mean it that way:. Lucivar said seriously. With that he disappeared from sight.

Mirina straightened, and mentally asserted herself before answering the door.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"You are wanted by the Coven." One of Dorothea's greasy, oily, nervous messengers said spitefully and then turned and walked away before saying more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadelle looked up to see Mirina enter. They had been summoned by the coven once more. Now they would undergo training.

Jadeka stepped forward, blonde hair wound into an elaborate delicate looking series of curls, blue eyes framed by charcoal darkened lashes.

"It is time for your training sister." She led Sadelle into a small room with Jar upon Jar of … something…

Sadelle did not know why Mirina was being led somewhere else, nor what was going on now. But she did not protest, and instead kept a passive face at the fanatical gleam in Jadeka's eyes.

"You, love, shall be our poisons girl. You will be the only one to learn this area of the craft to serve us, and you will tell no one. You will share this with no one. Are we clear, love?"

Jadeka grinned maliciously. Obviously poisons was a favourite there. Sadelle nodded.

There had to be hundreds of jars here. Jadeka cast her eyes over them in glee.

"Love, I want you to memorise the name of every poison in this room. Then we will begin the spells they are used for and the correct proportions. You will come and learn every morning, and every afternoon will be your own. This is the coven's wish." Jadeka said solemnly, righteously.

Obviously this was an honour. Obviously she was now trusted. Obviously this would get her closer to her goal. But it couldn't make Sadelle like it. _You know this will just get worse from now on. It must get worse before it gets better. But how bad will it get?_

Sadelle looked at the nearest Jar, written in Hayllian.

-----------------

BELLADONNA atau. Nightshade

- Widening of Eyes (sm)

- Purple Dye (sm)

- Dreamvisions (sm-m)

- Death

Solanaceae

-----------------

"Belladonna?" Sadelle inquired.

"Yes. The labelling says the name, Belladonna, or Nightshade, then lists the effects. The last line you will not need to worry about." Jadeka commented mysteriously.

So the coven didn't trust her that much. _You need to find out what that last line means. And why it is or isn't relevant._

Jadeka suddenly looked agitated. She sighed in an annoyed fashion.

"I've got to go love, but a journey maid Black Widow will…look after you while you look at the poisons." She laughed nastily- telling Sadelle all she needed to know- Sadelle was being babysat.

Jadeka walked to the door at the same time as a slightly pudgy brunette walked in. The brunette looked longingly at Jadeka who ignored her completely, stalking out head high. Sadelle's training screamed "target" at her. This girl did not have Jadeka's nasty intelligence or maliciousness. Only a dull jealousy. Sadelle took her opportunity.

"Jadeka was telling me about the label… She left before she could tell me about the last line…" Her heart beat faster as the journey maid's face creased into a frown.

"I'm not surprised Jadeka didn't tell you… She couldn't. We don't know what the last words mean… they were stolen information from Heketah. The language is supposedly the native tongue of 'Witch'…" The journey maid laughed, not believing the old legends.

_Well well well. The coven do not know… this WILL interest Yasi. And Heketah??_

Hiding her grin, Sadelle felt a little more hope. The Coven were not unstoppable. She just had to find the way now.


	18. Kiss Kiss

Sadelle sighed wearily and sat down on the grass where she was meeting Rael and Mirina. She was the first one there. She heard nothing, but something told her to look up…she had the odd feeling of being watched…. And Rael was standing right infront of her. She never even heard him walk up.

She looked into his eyes- deep pools of blue…and couldn't stop her gaze drifting to his lips… _Stop it stop it stop it!! You better hope he didn't notice that._ She looked down quickly.

As she looked up again, she realised he had noticed, his lips curved into a slightly predatory smile. Sadelle almost forgot to breathe at the sheer magnetism he exuded. He sat down right next to her and moved close, leaning right over to whisper in her ear.

"Hello Sadelle."

_Having…trouble… breathing… SAY SOMETHING SADELLE!_

"Uh…hi…" Sadelle said looking anywhere but at him.

Rael grinned in amusement. So it was going to be this way? He might have to do something about that. But something subtle, something she could easily show disapproval of, easily put a stop to.He hid another grin at the thought of her reaction and lightly bit her neck, kissing it softly. He couldn't hide his grin as he felt her pulse speed up, sensed her breathing a little more heavily.

"What are you doing?" squeaked Sadelle.

"Helping us blend in, if we appear to be a couple we can meet without suspicion." Rael lied smoothly.

"uh, well…" Rael took one look and knew Sadelle would make excuses. He gently pressed his finger against her lips. "Shhh".

He gently pushed her shoulders back, allowing her to resist, but gradually guiding her so she was lying on her back, then he crawled so he was right over her, hands on either side of her shoulder. She just looked at him nervously, eyeing him warily. He leaned down stopping with his lips almost touching hers, then he closed the gap, carefully kissing her, stroking her tongue with his.Then he drew back, hovering just above her once more. She was breathing shallowly, eyes fixed on his. _She is beautiful! You can get in so so so much trouble here Rael… GO FOR IT ANYWAY! _

He drew his hand gently down the side of her face, her neck, between her breasts, and then onto her stomach as he leant down and kissed her again, forgetting everything except her and how good she felt…..

.:Humans mate in public?:. came Benci's confused spear thread to him.

Cursing, he looked up to see Mirina with a very embarrassed grin at having walked in on him. He guessed Cinta was there aswell. Damn.

.:Well Rael it certainly looks as if you are discussing our recent information:.

_Shit. It just haaad to be Yaslana too.Damn sight shields. Yasi… who calls a man like Yaslana Yasi anyway?!_

"Yasi?" came Sadelle's horrified voice, quietly.

A chuckle from nowhere in particular was heard. Sadelle blushed crimson.

"Well let's hear the report anyway, flattering as it is that you ah, held off telling each other news for us…" Yaslana obviously couldn't resist having a dig.

"So what were you planning on telling us Mirina?" asked Yaslana.

"Well we got separated, I'm not sure what Sadelle had to do but what I have is great news for us. They shunt it off as the boring job, a journeymaid apprentice watches over me, but she sometimes leaves to take a certain poison that produces visions…a kind of poison induced 'high'. I look through the records of the Black Widows the coven keeps. Have you ever wondered why the most powerful known Black Widows belong to Dorothea?" Mirina said excitedly.

"I have a fair idea." Lucivar commented dryly. Mirina glared at him warning him not to tell the others. From the look on Rael's face he guessed, but Sadelle, while guessing it had something to do with the coven did not know exactly what they did.

"They offer to send a Black Widow to educate non-coven Black Widows when they come of age…the offer is politely phrased but it is a command all the same. No one dare say they are above the coven by refusing. The Black Widow evaluates the strengths of the potentials. Some join Dorothea's coven willingly. Sometimes brothers, sisters, other relations are threatened to bring witches in. And sometimes, they refuse anyway. In this case the Black Widow gives them an example of the correct distillations of poisons for them. This "correct" distillation ensures a slow and painful death for all who fight Dorothea. Black Widows who are sufficiently weak enough for the coven to tolerate their presence not with them are forced into alliances with Dorothea and watched carefully."

Mirina finished the explanation, understanding and anger showing on her and Sadelle's faces. Neither Rael or Lucivar were surprised.

"Well that is good. You have a wealth of information that we can tap, especially if we can distract that witch minding you." Yaslana mused.

"Perhaps I could be of help there. I am the new poisons witch for the coven. I could find out what poison she uses and change the dosage if I had time to research it properly."

Now Mirina gasped.

"You are the trusted Poisons witch?" Mirina's jaw dropped in disappointment. It sounded more interesting than her recording job that's for sure.

"Trust me, it's not fun at the moment, I have to memorise EVERY poison, there must be thousands they have. And guess what? Someone told me today, a stupid journeymaid, let it slip their information is stolen from someone called Heketah…" Sadelle waited but no one seemed to know who Heketah was so she continued.

"On each of the poisons labels, at the bottom, is a word that they wouldn't tell me." Sadelle waited, building up the anticipation. "This is because they couldn't tell me! The words were stolen information- the words are supposedly written in another language, the tongue of Witch, supposedly. The journeymaid didn't believe in it though."

Sadelle was curious when Yaslana's voice cut through the air like a whip.

"Do you believe? Do you believe in Witch?" Sightshielded, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"I don't know… is it possible? Do you believe?" Sadelle asked sadly.

"I've got to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

_Malaine _

_Morwen-re_ – The Yas and Mirina stuff will be resolved eventually, first Rael and Sadelle are going to resolve their issues

_Ephona_- thanks

_Anon._ – First of all, thankyou, I am australian and Dreams Made Flesh won't come out here for about 6 months or so im told. (Its killing me, and I don't have a credit card so I cant order online.) It would really help to have the information.

_Daughter of the Night_- Yes, the sm and m were small and medium doses, this comes from actual reseach I did looking up some poisons I might use for reference in future chapters. Sorry, I may keep you in the dark about Luc's intentions for a little longer :(

_Lacthryn18_- thanks, see above about lucivar cringes at thought of readers reactions and hopefully your questions about Mirina were resolved in this chapter.

_Amanda _

_Alexandra_- About the labels I was inferring that "The Old Tongue" was the Language of Witch, the truest of all the Blood. And yes, someone has informed me of the Lucivar Virgin night scene thanks.

_Daughter of the night_, its good to hear you like the email idea, if any others have any views on it or questions please let me know. Im currently in the middle of thinking how to solve two important problems I noticed with my story… ill let you know how that all goes. Im not sure if my possible solution is all that believable :( Hope you enjoyed finding out what happens with Mirina. And to anon reviews, feel free to leave your email addresses or email me with them at any emails will be confidential. Feel free to email me about stuff.

Kiss Kiss, Goddess Bless


	19. Wait a minute WHAT!

Time has passed Assuming Lucivar doesn't know Daemon is a Black Widow

Lucivar Yaslana lay down on the bed, looking from all accounts, like he was lazily relaxed, on his way to sleep on the cheap, hard bed at the inn. Most people who made an assumption like that, who underestimated him, never lived to regret their mistake. Eyes closed, Lucivar smiled as he hear the door squeak open, click shut. He sensed no one in the room. He knew if he opened his eyes right now, he would also see no one.

He felt Daemon sit next to him on the bed. He opened his eyes lazily and saw Daemon had dropped the sight shield.

"Bastard."

"Prick."

"It has been a long time."

"The current developments in Glacia are moving into place. I'm worried.. Dorothea uses subtle cultural poisoning, but something doesn't feel right..."

Lucivar did not question Daemon. Sometimes he had instincts that were always right, no matter how obscure. He reminded Lucivar of a Black Widow he had once known…before she'd been 'subdued' like the rest of them.

"Queen Laesha's court is growing restless. Laesha and her sister Karan can feel it, sense it but they can't actively do anything about it. And if my spies know this, Dorothea will know. Laesha's consort, who was one week from marrying Laesha, disappeared. No one has seen him since. Laesha's daughter Karla is 8 years old. They are vulnerable now."

"What can we do about it?" Lucivar asked in frustration. They were slaves. It wasn't like they could do anything. They'd seen this situation too many times before.

"My Queen is going to, regretably become ill. Dorothea will then "gift" me to her oh so troublesome Glacian sister. Simple." Daemon said chillingly. Lucivar approved. He'd heard the stories of that Queen. She deserved worse than the death Daemon would give her. And Lucivar had given up challenging Daemon when he made a statement like that. When that happened, Lucivar always lost.

* * *

"Digitalis?"

"Foxglove."

"Nightshade?"

"Belladonna."

"Aconite?"

"Moonkshood or Wolfsbane."

"State 5 poisons not mentioned in your test already."

"Henbane, Oleander, Death Angel Mushroom, Hemlock, Saffron Meadow."

"And last, the 4 top reasons for choosing a poison."

"Untracability, so it cannot be linked to you. Reliability, if you are trying to kill someone, you want them to actually die. Convenience, should be easy to slip something not too suspicious into the victims food or drink. Naturality, cause of death should be 'natural'."

"Congratulations Sadelle Di Karika, you have finished your Black Widows Poisons training. You are now qualified as a conven certified Poisons witch, though you have not undergone full Black Widow training. You may rightfully serve us, love." Complimented her teacher, Jadeka.

Sadelle felt uncomfortable around Jadeka. Jadeka wore the Sapphire. She was stronger than Sadelle, but Sadelle knew she could be stronger with the Offering behind her. Nor was it Jadeka's hunger for power. Greed Sadelle understood. No, it was the veiled undertones in her voice when she spoke to Sadelle, and the caresses meant to intimidate her that shook Sadelle. Male attention she could understand and respond to. But sexual intimidation by a stronger (if temporarily) female was something Sadelle had never had to deal with. Her life just got that bit more complicated. Yay.

* * *

"And why are our sisters sent to educate our less knowledgable counterparts in the other territories?" grinned the predatory, cold Black Widow, Riarn, who had trained Mirina.

_Because you stupid bitches are power hungry, greedy and soulless. Because you kill everyone who will not bow before you._

"So our sisters can have the opportunity to study and become part of Dorothea's coven."

"And where is our history kept?"

_In that stupid, blood drenched book that no one bothers updating unless they will incurr Dorothea's wrath for failing. _

"In the Hayallian Widow's Coven Annels."

"And, darling, who is allowed to see our prized Coven Annels?"

_Black Widows… and me. Think I care about that snub? And what is it with the 'Darling' and the 'love' crap. ARGH!_

"Only the fully qualified Black Widows, trusted journey maids and me." Stated Mirina dullly, mentally counting the seconds ticking over.

* * *

"OK. Shields are up. Anyone know where the hell Mirina and Sadelle are? Im assuming they DO know there's a meeting?" inquired Yaslana tersely.

"No idea whatsoever." Rael relaxed with a slight smile. This was going to be fun.

"What's the smile about?" Yaslana grumped.

"Heard Mirina wants you to do her Virgin night." That was all Rael dared to say, watching as Yaslana's jaw clamped so hard he was surprised there werent shattered teeth over the table.

As Rael continued to watch in (somewhat wary) amusement, Yaslana seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing and seemed to be simultaneously trying to say something, and not say anything.

It was at this point Sadelle breezed in.

"Yasi, Rael." She said, amused at them (Yaslana had an "Im choking!" expression and Rael looked like he would explode if he didn't laugh.)

They solved their difficulties by coughing at the same time, then Yaslana looked resentfully at Rael who had to start mock coughing again.

"What are you two playing at now?" Sadelle asked with a mock mothering tone.

Rael mumbled something and at the same time Yaslana replied "NOTHING."

Sadelle watched both of them in silence for a second.

Rael looked at her.

_Uh oh. Silence, thinking and a witch. Trouble._

"You were talking about Mirina's Virgin Night weren't you?" Sadelle said slowly, seemingly a little confused about Yaslana's reaction.

* * *

SADELLE POV

_Oh this is evil… so evil._

Putting on a slightly confused and concerned face Sadelle turned to Yasi.

"Yasi, why are you embarrassed? You'll do fine!" she said brightly, hiding behind what was, in her opinion, the best ever mask shed constructed.

Rael suddenly seemed to be having convulsions and as Sadelle gazed innocently at Yasi's face she decided he must have stopped breathing in order to turn **that** colour purple.

"Dr.op. it. N. ow." Yasi managed to get the words out, slightly mangled but understandable still.

"Um, Yas? Just before we drop it I've got a favour to ask." Not letting him think or interrupt, Sadelle continued.

"Can you do my Virgin Night too?"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Big Thankyou's to:

Callie

Beckybug- Yes and no, im not going to be picky and demand a review every chapter but every few chapters yes.

TamPhuoc- Yes, in the next few chapters she will. You know what that means guys!

And My Beloved Constants:

**Malaine**- I love a constant reviewer… Congrats, I hate writers block

**Ephona**- Once more a regular :)

**Erkith**- might just use that idea :D

**Daughter of the Night**- awww sorry, but I do have my plans for him consolidated now, and Sadelle actually does like Rael, she just feels confused around him!

**Morwen-re-** sorry about that, I will probably go back and fine tune it when im finished so its easier to understand. At the moment, im trying to get as much as possible done before I head off to uni because ill be slowing down big time then.

First of all, yes, im pretty damn sure naturality isnt a word. Well it is now, I created it, deal. I wasn't sure if I had a last name for Sadelle… I took a quick look through the other chaps and didn't notice one, so I made one now… if there WAS one and I missed it please tell me!

This is going to take way longer than I thought to finish it, and then it will need more fine tuning :( I really want to do another genre fanfic… for example I am absolutely dying at the sheer love I now have for wolf lake… I took a look at a fanfic of one of my reviewers (I normally make a point of checking them out and if im familiar with the genres, reviewing their work) and I am addicted despite the fact I never saw the tv show. How weird is that?

I hope you don't mind that this chapter has a kind of copied end, I thought it was ironic, so let me know your thoughts!

Thanks :)


	20. Fountains Yasi Oh dear

**Previously-**

"Um, Yas? Just before we drop it I've got a favour to ask." Not letting him think or interrupt, Sadelle continued.

"Can you do my Virgin Night too?"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Oh yeah, THAT was fun. I should do that more often._ Sadelle didn't let herself grin. 

And it was at that moment, shock and horror on both Lucivar and Rael's face, jaws dropped and Sadelle facing away from both of them so she didn't betray herself and burst out laughing, that Mirina decided to make her entry.

Mirina entered the room and was a little disconcerted by both Rael and Lucivar apparently speechless.

.:Sadelle? What's going on:. Mirina sent on a distaff thread.

.:I just asked Lucivar to do my virgin night:. Laughed Sadelle through the link.

Mirina didn't understand why Yaslana looked quite like that, in fact, he'd always intimidated her a little but for some reason she trusted him implicitly. Yet that definitely explained Rael.

.: I take it you're not serious:. Mirina inquired curiously.

.: Hell's fire no! I am definitely going to ask Rael, but neither of them have to know that do they:. Mirina noticed Sadelle's back twitch slightly trying to contain a laugh.

.: Oh that is evil. EVIL. I like it:. Mirina thought a little fun couldn't hurt. Just a little.

Sensing the distaff undercurrents, Lucivar controlled his emotions ruthlessly, sensing Rael clamp down on his.

"If you two are quite ready, we DO have a meeting…" he said, voice deceptively mild.

Ignoring the underlying threat (Mirina stiffened a little as she picked it up) Sadelle and Mirina sat relaxedly down, not at all intimidated. Rael was too busy silently spluttering still.

"Basically from here, we're just going to tell you our suspicions. We have a reliable contact currently on his way to Glacia and from secret coven reports there is a good chance that Dorothea might be sending people to Glacia as spies. Both of you two are on her shortlist, Sadelle and Mirina. So prepare yourselves for that possibility."

Seeing two gaping faces convinced Yaslana he had done the right thing in preparing them early. Looking towards Rael he thought he detected a distinct sulk.

_Obviously nothing is going to get done in this meeting. Hells fire why did they ask me? ME?_

"I need to be alone for 5 minutes now." Lucivar said, hoping his voice wouldn't crack.

"But Yasi-"

"Bu-"

"Yaslana-"

"OUT!"

* * *

After a few seconds of thinking, Lucivar had realised something wasn't sticking. Replaying the last few moments… 

_You were so sure she was going for Sastar. They certainly looked comfortable with each other. So why the sudden change of heart? Unless… If you are right… that little…! _

Everyone's favourite little witch was trying to play him and Rael. This time, oh yes, this time revenge was needed. Should he tell Rael?

_Oh no. Sastar was laughing at me. I think he can writhe and squirm a little longer. _

But what to do?

Lucivar let them all back in, letting nothing of his conclusions show on his face.

"I think we all need time to think on this. You are dismissed. Except you Sadelle… I want to talk to you about arrangements for the Virgin night." Lucivar smiled darkly noting the shock and unease Sadelle felt at the thought he was taking her seriously.

Rael got up and stormed out. Mirina gave Sadelle an indescribable look and left.

* * *

"Well little witch. It is just you and I. We have something very important to discuss yes?" Lucivar had a strange glint in his eye that made Sadelle nervous.They started to walk to the gardens and the fountains calmed her nerves and she thought now was the time to explain the joke. 

"Yasi…I need to tell you something…" Sadelle said somewhat uneasily, wondering what she had created. The next thing she knew she was in the air, then underwater…

Lucivar stood laughing at one hissing, spitting, very drenched little witch in the water fountain. _Funny, the look seems to suit delle. _Somehow Lucivar thought if he laughed, (as he was inclined to) he would be in big trouble…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR LUCIVAR YASLANA!" she screeched. _Oww her voice hurts my ears! _

.:I need to tell you something too- little witch don't play games when your intended victim is bigger, stronger and higher on the food chain than you:. Lucivar laughed.

.: You knew:. Sadelle's look of shock was almost comical.

.: Perhaps it would be wise to tell Rael at this point:. Lucivar said pointedly.

.: ok, point made Yasi. Did you HAVE to dump me in the fountain:.

And Lucivar Yaslana just walked off smiling.

* * *

Rael was not a happy Warlord Prince. 

YASI? She'd asked YASI?

Yasi? What the? Since when had he started calling Yaslana Yasi?

He stormed through the corridors, only distantly hearing someone saying his name through his rage and confusion.

Someone put their hand on his arm. SOMEONE VERY STUPID PUT THEIR HAND ON HIS ARM.

"RAEL!" that persistent voice said.

"WHAT!" he said, swinging round, letting an enraged warlord prince, close to the killing edge show.

"I..i just wanted … to talk to you…" Sadelle said very hesitantly.

"About?" Rael said roughly. Really, NOW she wanted to talk to him.

"Please? Can we just go somewhere quiet?" Sadelle asked trying to calm him down.

Pulling her into a room Rael shut the door and paced.

"Fine, what do you want?" snarled Rael.

"I wanted to ask a favour…" Sadelle sad quietly, not even daring to look at him.

"Could you have picked a better time?" Rael asked dryly. He was not as angry as before, and Sadelle seemed to realise.

Rael looked at her. What was she playing at? Was that her being shy now?

"I was only joking about Yasi doing my Virgin Night." She said softly.

"What? Oh that was very funny. Hilarious even. You're a comedian. Congratulations." Answered Rael, not at all impressed at being tricked.

"Well… maybe I should go now…" said Sadelle hesitantly, edging towards the door.

Rael's instincts kicked in. She had been planning to say something else, everything in her posture and body language screamed it.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere…"

* * *

­ 

**Author's Note:**

Big thankyou to:

**Morwen-re**- Im glad you liked it, I wasn't sure if I was overdoing it a bit or not :)

**Malaine**- Oh don't worry, Sadelle is just kidding, she is definitely wanting her virgin night to be with Rael! Im glad your writers block has gone :D

**Ephona**- class? As in High school? Uni? …?

**Erkith**- I swear you come up with so many good ideas for me!

Im so sorry it took so long! Ive been busy but more importantly I've got writers block badly! I hope this doesn't really suck because I just thought "well screw this, its getting done. TODAY." It's probably pretty average so ill go back and edit it once ive finished it...So come hell or high water it happened, and remember ideas are always appreciated- and often used!

xoxo Lady Occult


	21. You can take that as a Yes

"I was only joking about Yasi doing my Virgin Night." She said softly.

"What? Oh that was very funny. Hilarious even. You're a comedian. Congratulations." Answered Rael, not at all impressed at being tricked.

"Well… maybe I should go now…" said Sadelle hesitantly, edging towards the door.

Rael's instincts kicked in. She had been planning to say something else, everything in her posture and body language screamed it.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere…"

* * *

Sadelle gulped.

Rael backed her up against the wall, his anger, annoyance and the lingering jealousy blinding him to the obvious.

"So tell me little witch, what exactly was it you were trying to do? Play games with a Warlord Prince? Did you think I was stupid, believing you liked me? I hope you are happy. Really I do. So, what was it exactly you wanted to tell me?" Rael sounded hard, cynical, angry.

Sadelle shrunk back in horror.

Rael just waited, not content to back down on this.

"I… im sorry. I was just going to ask your advice on Glacia…" Sadelle stammered.

"Lie. Try again little witch. 3 strikes and you're out." Rael said coldly, distanced from the sudden fear that struck Sadelle. _He trained with Sadi. Why is it only now I remember? Why is it only when he is cold like the sadist himself I become wary?_

"Ok… I didn't really want to ask you anything… I just needed to apologise and ask your forgiveness for a nasty trick…" Sadelle watched with a sinking heart as something in his eyes changed.

"Lie. Perhaps you are unaware one of the first things I learnt from Sadi was to distinguish truth from lies. Time's up. Last chance." Rael had completely isolated his emotions from her. Sadelle felt the walls pressing in on her. _He is a Warlord Prince. He is stronger than you!_ His advancing presence was choking her, lessening her ability to think, panic made her cry out.

"I was going to ask for YOU to do my Virgin Night!" cried Sadelle. She froze, horrified at the admittance.

Rael saw her through a red haze and froze also as those words penetrated his disassociation.

Sadelle wouldn't look him in the face. Rael felt the anger melt away. _More fool you for not seeing the obvious. Sadi would have definitely failed you had that been one of his 'tasks'. So what will you do now? Surely you know you have to do this- for your own sake as much as hers,_

Rael let a moment slip by, thinking. Sadelle still cringed at her admission. Looking at her, Rael felt ashamed he had let things get to that stage. Slipping his hands under her chin he turned her head so she faced him. She looked uncertain, caught off guard by his sudden gentleness. He looked at her intensely and saw her pupils dilate, saw her confusion and vulnerability. Smelled the scent of a Queen.

He lowered his head til he was mere millimetres from hers. Saw the fear, confusion… and lust in her eyes. Then he kissed her, and gently persuaded her to let his tongue slide in, taste her mouth, taste her.

She tasted good.

After a few minutes he realised his hands had started wandering, sliding down and stroking her face, stomach, breasts. And as he looked into her eyes he saw apprehension. And knew he had to stop.

With a great effort, he broke off the kiss that had enticed him to want more. So much more.

Roughly, he said "You can take that as a yes."

Breathing heavily and in shock from the kiss that almost melted her, she nodded and fled from him and her desire.

* * *

.:wake:.

The Black Widow stirred in her sleep.

.:wake:.

She sat up, woken by something she couldn't define. She didn't try. Asleep and Awake meant nothing to her. She did not notice her surroundings in the physical world. Slipping further, deeper into the twisted Kingdom, she began to weave a tangled web. Her black hair was messy as usual, was a catastrophe of strands flying every-which-way. Ignoring her physical coldness, she felt she must complete the web, and surrendered herself to it.

Some time later it was done.

She looked at the completed web. People. It was a people orientated web. Sadi. Yaslana. 3 who were unknown to her but had a special purpose. And him… she looked with distaste at the thread which radiated decay, taint. Those were the people…

Peering closely, she had the feeling she was missing something. She stepped back from the web and waited. Then she saw the subtle pattern, the message underlying the main players.

A Place.

She waited, knowing she could not push this.

Glacia.

And more…

Blood.

Blood Everywhere.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Big thankyou's to:

**Morwen-re**- Lemon?

**Ephona**

**Malaine**

**Callie-** Thanks for the ideas; I might use a particular idea a bit later down the track :D

**Daughter of Night**- I think jealous Rael can come out more often :) Yes, the girls are going to Glacia and as to Rael… well you'll find out won't you?

**Beckybug**- an interesting idea indeed

Thanks for all your patience! I know my story has left a lot to be desired at the moment but thanks for taking the time to review it anyway! Its only guilt over the thought of you guys waiting for the update that keeps me going lol. The story has changed direction a little so ill see where it takes me. Thanks heaps- and you know the drill, any ideas are taken into consideration : D

Lady Occult


	22. Losing Inhibitions, Finding Something Mo...

"Sisters, Warlords, Princes…" Dorothea SaDiablo paused to wait for the whispers to die down.

"I have news you may want to hear. I have learnt there are sisters, Black Widow sisters in Glacia who remain in need of our… education." There was a hissing from the crowd. The men breathed in, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves while they felt a pity for the Glacians, but more than that- relief that they were attached to Dorothea and not facing her possible wrath.

The Black Widows hissed with malicious glee. They knew well enough what would happen.

And the other witches hissed as they wondered how this would affect them. Of course, there were very few witches who weren't Black Widows in Dorothea's court.

"I will take some of my Black Widow sisters, as well as some servants and of course, a full escort. For those who want to know who will be taken, the lists will be in the Black Widows cavern." Dorothea smiled as the Warlords and Prince's faces sank.

No male would want to walk into that den of lies, deceit and traps. Naturally, Dorothea had done it that way deliberately watching as her Black Widows enjoyed the fear and deference that was their due. She her smile deepened as she heard a Black Widow laugh "coward" and saw a certain Warlord shrink back. He would be out of favour now… and they all knew what happened then…

* * *

"Well who is on the list?" Asked Lucivar impatiently.

"Sadelle and I. Neither of you." Mirina looked panicky.

"WHAT! This can't happen. You are not going without our protection!" Rael interjected, unbelieving.

"CALM DOWN." Lucivar said through clenched teeth.

_That boy needs to give her her Virgin Night and soon! What happened to the crafty level headed man you knew? He seemed to disappear in a jealous fit… or two… or five… ARGH. Thank Mother Night you wont have to deal with this anymore!_

Taking a few calming breaths, Lucivar proceeded to explain.

"I happened to notice another man's name up there. Reyan Edane."

At this he sensed Rael's temper explode but luckily Rael had the sense to keep it to himself.

"Don't worry, I have a plan…" Lucivar grinned viciously.

* * *

LATER-

Sadelle frayed the edges of her blanket in nervousness. _I need this I need this I need this. _

_I trust Rael. I need this and I trust Rael._

She kept repeating those words like a mantra.

She was so focussed on fraying the blanket that she missed the door opening and Rael slipping quietly in. In a glance he took in her nervous distractedness, her subconscious fears and her conscious ones. He sat down next to her on the bed and she jumped up with a little scream, not realising he was there. She breathed in deeply, calming herself down.

"You scared me." She said quietly.

He opened his arms and she hesitatingly slid towards him in a hug as he stroked her back, calming her down. He had done 3 Virgin Nights so he wasn't new at it. However, he had never been close to those girls, never felt the need to have a relationship with them, serve them. It was widely accepted that Sadelle would not set up a court. She couldn't afford to. This was not the isolated area of the infamous legend the Gray Lady. Sadelle couldn't find loyal members of court and she couldn't live if Dorothea knew she wore the Gray.

He caressed her back absently as she leaned into him more comfortably. He stroked her shoulders then couldn't resist kissing her neck, sucking gently. It was her reaction though, that undid him. She gasped at the feel of his tongue and she turned round and he kissed her passionately, loving the feel of his tongue seeking hers. He slid her top over her head and then kissed her some more.

Sometime later he realised all her clothes were gone. He took a step back, staring at her creamy skin and the heat burning in her golden eyes. So he took off his clothes too. He lay down on the bed next to her, tracing a line down her stomach. Then he leaned down and kissed her. He slid his tongue between her breasts, in circles over her ribs and stomach and down lower before looking into her eyes.

Slowly, not wanting to alarm her, he lifted his slightly body on top of hers, feeling her tense a little.

"Please…Rael…" she gasped.

He brushed against her inner barriers. She tensed slightly but trusted him and reached up to kiss him again, nearly clouding his mind with her soft lips. Her mind stroked his as her stroked hers. He dove into the abyss, descending under her green web, simmering emerald. He touched it hesitantly and she froze. In the room above he could hear her whispering "I trust him… I trust him… I trust him…" he kept stroking her soothingly as he flowed the Gray through the Green and as Sadi had told him, put a shield above. Sadi had never done a Virgin Night but he knew what he was doing alright.

The feeling of her body as his and his as hers still was strange to him but this time he enjoyed it, stroking her breasts, caressing her thighs until he felt her melt.

"Rael!" she panted.

He lowered himself completely on top of her hesitating…

.: Just do it:. she cried and he thrust into her. For a minute he froze, allowing her time to get used to the pain echoing round his head. Her pain. Then he felt the pain recede, felt her wriggle beneath him and kiss his chest.

And then the fun began.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to:

**Ephona- **BIG BIG SHOUTOUT to Ephona, first one to review. I was hanging out for it I can tell you! Thanks :D

**Callie-** hmm. Well sorry for the confusion, the tangled web scene (or the setting of this story for that matter) is not before Jaenelle; it's happening at the same time (e.g. she is alive but very very young and this is before Sadi meets her) this is completely different and not relating to her at all, and the black widow who wove the web WAS (supposed to be) Tersa. (black chaotic hair, twisted kingdom etc)

**Erkith**- Forgiven :P. Reyan will play a much bigger part soon, you shall see :D And a certain character replacement is coming into play- hopefully now the story will kick it up a bit in the next few chapters, providing I get everything to come together.

**Beckybug- **Im finally working my way toward Glacia! All should (hopefully) start to come together! As for writing your own story, when you host it and review mine, tell me your story name/that you've posted it and ill review yours :) As for your questions, at the moment I do have a basic storyline going on, but sometimes it doesn't work out so I scrap one particular idea or replace it etc. (Yes I do know what is happening, but it does change)

**Kimara-** WOW that's high praise indeed, im not sure I can live up to that! My particular favourite I think has to be Aravian (a story which seems to have come to a stop) or i dunno... i need to update my favourites list there are so many good stories! Thankyou :) If you write, I will be happy to review in turn for you.

Anyone in the beta market? I would be interested in a trial with someone since my work often sucks! Feel free to check out my Tersa/Donnie Darko fic called (I think) "Seeing what happens when the world is torn apart." Its different writing from this but since no one bothered to review it I really don't know how crap it is! (By the way its supposed to be disjointed and vague)! Update SOMEONE REVIEWED! Thankyou **Narev** :)

Does anyone speak french? (good-ish french?) because im doing begginers at uni and am struggling :(

Promise ill update sooner than this one, I really cant to romantic scenes and took ages to come up with this and its pretty average still.

Hope it was ok all,

Lady Occult


	23. Dark Descent

Sadelle woke up disorientated as to what had happened. She was in her room… but something seemed… different.

Then she realised… there was an arm around her waist, a warm body lying next to hers. A naked, warm, blatantly make body.

_Rael!_

Shockwaves coursed through her at her mind's mention of his name. As if on cue, he sighed peacefully, rolled over then he froze. He was awake.

"Good morning." He looked at her, his voice rough velvet.

"Good morning…" Sadelle suddenly felt shy and a little awkward.

Rael decided action was needed and leaned over gently to kiss her slowly, smoothly, seductively.

It was a while later before they finally got out of bed…

* * *

LATER-

"Do you think she can do it?" asked Rael nervously.

"Do I think she can do what?" asked Lucivar, eyebrow raised.

"Descend to the Gray, what do you think!" Rael replied distractedly, pacing the length of the sanctuary and completely missing the undercurrents of amusement coming from Mirina and exasperation coming from Lucivar.

"Oh that's right." Lucivar commented innocently enough. "I really should have known what you meant."

Rael nodded in agitation, uncomprehending Mirina's giggle as Lucivar continued his question "BECAUSE YOU'VE ONLY ASKED THE SAME QUESTION EXACTLY 37 TIMES IN THE PAST TWO HOURS, NOT COUNTING THE WHOLE DAY!"

Rael ignored the outburst.

A creaking sound drew all their attention to the sanctuary door where Sadelle was framed in the doorway, black hair falling down in front of her face, exhaustion apparent in every line of her body. Her hand was closed over her Jewel.

"Sadelle?" asked Rael, voice almost failing him.

She lifted her head with effort, and opened her hand to reveal a Gray jewel. Then, as if it were too much effort, she sighed and crumpled to the floor.

"Sadelle!" "Delle!" cried Rael and Mirina, both rushing over as Lucivar breathed a sigh of relief that she had done it. Rael lifted her up and carried her back.

Lucivar looked at his team in pride. He coughed to make sure his voice was steady.

"Lets head back."

* * *

Rael eyed Yaslana. The Ebon Gray Warlord Prince had Mirina looking after Sadelle.

"First of all, Sadi has a spell to conceal the Gray from Dorothea. As long as she doesn't wear or use the Gray, the spelled green jewel she already has will still seem like her offering jewel. However, it won't hold up if she is probed at a close range."

Rael knew logically there shouldn't be any reason to probe her but they wouldn't take any chances.

"And now we come to deal with our favourite Red Jewelled Warlord Prince." Lucivar said with a fierce grin.

"What have you got in mind?" Asked Rael with an answering grin. _Reyan Edane will not know what hit him!_

LATER-

Sight shielded and on all fours on the floor in the middle of the corridor wasn't the satisfying fight Rael had assumed Lucivar had in mind. FINALLY Reyan walked towards him. As he drew closer to Rael he suddenly flew forwards and tripped over Rael. **SNAP**The force that (sight shielded) Lucivar had pushed him with combining the angle at which Rael had twisted to make Reyan hit the floor snapped Reyan's leg audibly.

_Ok. So maybe it wasn't that bad after all…_

Lucivar and Rael ran back to their rooms as Reyan's curses became a yell of pain when he tried to stand.

_Excellent_.

* * *

Dorothea stood, hands on hips facing the two men. She loved rivalry.

"He can't be of any assistance to you in Glacia, he will stand out, he's a liability. He's noticeable and he's a cripple!." Sastar put forth a convincing argument. Reyan was ready to kill him. Dorothea loved it.

"HE DID IT! That son of a bitch did this! I was PUSHED!" growled Reyan trying to lunge at Rael. He almost reached him before the not-so-healed leg gave out on him and he fell on his face on the floor.

That decided her. "Sastar goes. You may stay and heal." As Reyan pushed himself up, he opened his mouth to protest and Dorothea answered with bite "THAT is my decision."

He shut up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Big thanks to:

**Morwen-re-** Spanish? Cool gives you thumbs up

**Ephona- **dear man? cough lady cough yes they FINALLY get their act together, sorry it was pretty crap I know

**Malaine-** im trying to move it along and finish up :) Thankyou, I was all awkward about the scene between those two so I was hoping it didn't turn out retarded!

**Apricot Jones- **Are you and Malaine the same person? Because you write similarly and have an extremely similar email…. is confused But thanks for the review, I shall endevour to update sooner.

French anyone? Still dying here.

The more you review the faster I will get the chapters up tries to bribe you all

I'm currently working on a few other stories but i'm not sure where they're headed. They wont be posted until this is finished for reasons which a top secret. You may guess why if you want…. :P

And here's a quote for you all- "You can have christmas day everyday if it's citric acid you're hankering after!" (sorry I thought that was hell funny)

Kiss Kiss & Goddess Bless

Lady Occult


	24. Travelling and Dark Plans

Lucivar looked at Mirina.

.: Im sorry. I can't do it:.

.: I understand:.

.: Why did you ask me:.

.: Because I trust you:.

* * *

Lucivar Yaslana sat bolt upright, awoken from sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He'd refused Mirina the Virgin Night out of fear. Fear of them finding out he'd voluntarily entered the bed, fear of losing control; of thinking she was one of them and hurting her, breaking her. And most of all fear that she would turn out to be one of them.

But now he worried how she would fare in Glacia. She was vulnerable.

Lucivar gritted his teeth.

_Surely Daemon will find someone to help her. Daemon most of all would understand._ But Lucivar still couldn't shake the niggling feeling that Mirina was in danger.

_And it's too late now_.

* * *

As Sadelle slept with her head on Rael's shoulder in the carriage he breathed a sigh of relief. No Reyan Edane. Sadelle was safe. Mirina- she just stared out the window. Rael worried about her. Lucivar had refused to do her Virgin Night. He briefly contemplated why. It was well known Lucivar hated serving, that he was vicious and gave back what he got. Perhaps he simply couldn't put aside that hatred.

It never occurred to Rael the reason could be fear. Rael cursed inwardly. He didn't want to do Mirina's Virgin Night. It was so intimate; and the only person he was intimate with was Sadelle. But Mirina was in danger in Glacia. Rael decided to wait and ask Sadi's advice. He sighed and settled, reassured by Sadelle's warmth. It was going to be a long ride to Glacia.

* * *

Reyan Edane sat fuming. He'd waited with patience for Glacia- for the free reign of breaking Dorothea's enemies, for the power and prestige that would come with it. Nothing, not this broken leg, NOTHING would stop that. He winced as the Black Widow applied a mixture of her craft and healing to ensure the leg was usable and would heal quickly. Then he set about hiring a fast (and expensive) coach to catch the other up. Rael Sastar- somehow he and his little witch-bitch would pay.

Meanwhile someone else also sat fuming. Normally she would have a private coach to herself but she needed to inform her "sisters" of the rules. Dorothea cursed inwardly as she surveyed her latest batch. Jadeka- now there was a promising Black Widow. As long as she remained in fear, in awe, subordinate to Dorothea she would have no problems.

But, Dorothea concluded with a sigh picking at a slightly flawed nail (which would have to be remedied) these girls so often decided it would be THEM to take her place. And that was unacceptable. Jadeka would have to be watched.

"Sisters…" Dorothea's voice arrested every single whispered conversation in the coach. Good.

"The taking of Glacia will be unlike the… excursions… you have participated in before."

Silence. The Black Widows did not know what to expect.

"There are rules to be followed and anyone disobeying them will be punished. These puishements include exclusion from the coven, breaking and execution."

There was a sharp intake of breath at this. They had never known fear _openly_ before.

"These are the rules. You have all been trained in Behaviour 1. This is how you will behave at ALL TIMES unless otherwise specified by ME ALONE. Is this understood?"

The Black Widows looked at her in shock. Behaviour 1 was a course all her Black Widows took for delicate moments such as Glacia would be. The coven would have their work cut out for them. Not only would they have to be polite, follow protocol exactly and avail themselves to the service of this Glacian upstart Queen, they were also to refrain frim using ANY pleasure slaves or men from the court they were visiting. Those were the main two nuances.

"Am I understood?" Dorothea said quietly, insistantly, threateningly.

There was a sullen his of "yessss"es. They were not expecting this. Hayll's Black Widows were spoilt, used to getting what they wanted, when they wanted it. They knew nothing of her painstakingly slow plans which were now about to come to fruitation. Stupid girls. Luckily for them, she knew exactly what she wanted too. But what Dorothea wanted, Dorothea got.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ephona- **wu-ooh soooorrrry… runs away from angry ephona

**Josephine-** Yeah I know it's a pretty awful excuse for a story atm but im just gonna write it to a certain point then go back and do a major overhaul. I'm not sure about kaleer being hidden- Heketah and Dorothea knew about it through Saetan so im not quite sure what you mean. Also, the downfall did have to happen and since later on Heketah and Dorothea have connections with Lord Hobart I assumed it was possible the downfall was brought about by them. I didn't get that impression from the books but im not the smartest person ever… And jokes about rape? Did I write that? If so where, because that's definitely not what I wanted at all. Ill try and go back and make the characters better for you when I have time.

**Daughter of Night-** Ahh don't worry I understand all too well at the moment my story is all over the place (see above response lol) but I do have do pass uni (I hope I pass anyway) :) The Black Widow is Tersa (the clues were supposed to be her infamous hair and the twisted kingdom)

**Malaine/Apricot Jones-** Good to hear from you... ah im getting kicked off the comp or id write more!


	25. Deadly Chess

The coaches finally rolled onto the long road. They had dropped from the winds about 10 minutes ago and Sadelle had been mesmerised by what the Blood called the Shadow Realm. It was so completely unlike the crowded, dirty streets of Drega where the air was thick with fear.

Here there were forests and large expanses of fields, grass and wheat softly waving in the breeze and gentle sun. Looking out of the window Sadelle saw the periwinkle blue sky with fluffy white clouds, the picture of purity and innocence. It touched her, filling her with a contentment she had never felt before.

Sadly, she looked onto an emerald meadow, wondering if she would ever see it again. And how long would it be before it fell to horror of Hayll? A single tear slid down the pale face, for all the pain, all the suffering, the defiling, the fear, for hope.

And the coach rolled onwards, reaching out towards destiny.

Sadelle wiped the tear away, numb and unsettled.

.:You fear Glacia:. came Benci's voice.

.:I fear for Glacia:. Sadelle clarified.

Benci remained silent.

.:What do you fear? Death:. she asked, a morbid mood settling in.

.:I do not fear the Tidur Panjang:. Benci said, Sadelle noticed he'd dropped the sightshield, but only enough for her to see his dark eyes. It was unnerving.

.:I don't understand:.

.:Tidur Panjang is the longsleep. The return to the darkness:. Benci clarified. It was Sadelle's turn to remain silent.

.:I will never den with an Arcerian female. I will never have cubs. And I will never return home:. Benci said simply, shocking Sadelle.

.:How do you know:. Her mental voice was but a whisper.

.:The weaver of dreams:. And that was all Benci would say.

_The weaver of dreams? Who is the weaver of dreams? I've never even heard of him or her. _But Sadelle didn't dare ask. Not now, not after this revelation. Sadelle turned her thoughts inwards, drifting to the deep flowing green, seeking comfort before flowing up, not even causing a ripple of power. When had things gotten so complicated? _I'm not ready for this!_

Reporting on Dorothea and passing on information was dangerous, but nothing compared to the danger here!

She looked up to see Rael regarding her, an unreadable look on his face. _I still don't know him that well… but I can trust him. _

Rael said nothing. He could have said a thousand things. He remained silent.

* * *

Sadelle woke, feeling alarmed. She had no idea she'd drifted off into sleep. She saw Rael watching her, a lazily predatory look on his face. Her heart sped up big time. She wasn't sure how to act- not now. What were they?

She turned her attention to the scenery outside and gasped. They were pulling up to a beautiful mansion, painted so white it seemed to sparkle in the sun. It seemed – unreal.

The coaches slowly rolled to a stop on the gravel. Dorothea got out first, followed by her servants. Sadelle clambered awkwardly out, her legs seeming to have gone to sleep. She jumped when she felt Rael's hands on her waist, helping her out. She looked into his eyes, finding something indefinable lurking in the depths. She focussed her attention onto Dorothea, seeing her standing with a look of distaste which was quickly and effectively masked by an enchanted smile.

Sadelle was chilled by the act.

"How lovely. This looks like a castle from one of those… old tales." She laughed, her Black Widows laughing too- but all sounding forced.

Rael bent his head closer to her, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having as he whispered in her ear "She's jealous of the purity of it, its uniqueness, but would hate living here anyway, destroy it anyway."

He moved off, watching her. Sadelle shivered. Something had changed between them but what?

She was distracted by the doors opening to reveal the Queen of Glacia. She had a unique, striking beauty with long white blonde hair, aqua eyes and soft pink lips. The energy she radiated was amazing as she stood tall and proud, a woman of strength who wore the power of her Red Jewel as a cloak. A threatening enemy of Dorothea indeed. She heard a few hisses from the Black Widows. They would answer to Dorothea for that sign of emotion, of weakness.

Her consort stood beside her, Red Jewelled also, with black hair and ice blue eyes. He was deferential to his queen but gave the newcomers a long, steady look. Sadelle heard one of the Black Widows whisper "…her consorts insolence…whipped…" . Sadelle thought hard. All of the reports of the structure and hierarchy of Glacia's courts showed a rather free reign on consorts and Warlords, Princes and Blood Males. How long would that remain with Dorothea's insidious whispers?

* * *

One Person stood in the Shadows, not at all pleased to see Dorothea, though she would perhaps, have been pleased to see him. He turned to the witch beside him.

"So it begins."

She stirred, shifting her weight but said nothing.

He looked for the ones Lucivar had described. _How has Rael Sastar held up under your command Prick?_ Sastar was strong and loyal, but a potential loose cannon when he couldn't control his emotions, which, thanks to his training, was almost never. Sastar had not been at all keen to submit to the Ring of Obedience- but as he'd pointed out, even the Hundred Families weren't safe these days. And Rael's family wasn't high on the list. This should have made Rael nervous, but instead made him relieved. This made Daemon relieved. Sastar's mother was broken and dead, his father one of the worst kind of nobles.

He scanned the crowd once more, noting Sadelle. She had safely descended to the grey.

The board was set, the pieces in place.

The game was about to begin- and it would take no prisoners.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Daughter of Night-** Ahha ha ha no I couldn't be angry- my story is well… blergh, I never update, i've just been reading and reviewing for a while so i'm pretty slack at the moment. Ill have to have a look at that scene because I would like to believe I would never make jokes about rape… and that quote was PRICELESS! Can I steal it:D

Mirina well… I don't know about whether or not to have her broken. But i've got a surprise for you about her! (it will be found out a bit later though)

Reyan is coming to Glacia and he is coming PISSED. There will be a few issues there for sure. As to Josephine's response, see belowwwww. Thankyou thankyou for very long review. sticks a cheesy looking "#1 Reviewer" sticker to you

**Apricot Jones/Malaine-** The dual names are fine :D Thanks for the review and well one reviewer was very unhappy with my slack writing. Always good to hear from you though. Things will start to hopefully get more interesting soon

**Callie-** Yes I know I need to update sooner but sometimes I just take a break and R&R other peoples. I've also been sick a lot lately -sick for the start of my holidays and i'm sick again now. I'm a diseased individual :( Rael won't be doing Mirina's Virgin night either just so you know… he was just worried about it. Everyone is going to be depending on Sadi to try and sort something out for her. Thanks :)

1stly, i'm so sorry for not updating for ages- I got pretty demotivated by my flame and took all my energy to other areas. I just didn't know how to make this better and I guess it shows… I tried but I think the story might be getting a bit tired :(To Maurelle, I know i'm supposed to send this to you first but this was a special request by Callie. If its stupid, its my fault!If anyone's interested, check out my one shot story Summerland- about the Gatherer, from the Tir Alainn trilogy also by Anne Bishop.

About Josephine's point of view, I'm really not sure- for all the time I spend reading and re-reading (and re-re-reading!) the books there's still plenty I've missed cringes remembering the spelling of Arcerian as Ancerian I haven't got access to the Surreal story or Dreams made flesh (I've no way to order them as I cant get a credit card and they haven't come out yet in Australia) so any additional hints in there are lost to me. Sorry, I cant help it.

I've had some lovely long reviews and I feel really special now squeals So thanks for your support you are all wonderful reviewers.

So if anyone has any views or clues drop me a line my post box is one two review and then review some more.

That is all.


	26. The Problem with Sight Shields

Chapter 26- The problem with Sight Shields.

Sadelle looked around the room. Clean, fresh, bright and airy. She thought of Drega. Dirty, cheap, poor. Sadelle felt panicked, clawing at the quilt on the bed. _I don't want to go back! I never, ever want to go back. _She wore the Gray now. Who could force her?

Those were dangerous thoughts.

Sadelle looked up as the door opened to see…nothing. Probably Cinta or Benci she thought, unconcerned. She was sharing a room with Mirina. Confused, Sadelle commented "You know, you can drop the sight shield now…" thinking the Arcerian rather paranoid. Then again, one never knew when one could be barged in on.

"That's… good to know." A voice said silkily. Sadelle jumped and screamed… that is until a phantom hand silenced her.

"Oh we wouldn't want you screaming and revealing my presence would we." Another phantom hand stroked her neck, sensually. Sadelle tried to think, tried to back up. Where was he? His voice was craft enhanced and sounded like he was everywhere. The Phantom hand loosened, but Sadelle was under no illusions, any scream would be her last.

"W…wh…what d..do you w..want?" She stammered, petrified. Other men were no problem. But she'd heard rumors. Phantom hands. Sight Shields. _The Black_. Daemon Sadi.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice asked, deadly, reverberating. _Do you know who I am know who I am who I am am am_

Frightened and confused, Sadelle looked wildly around the room. Where was he?

"Daemon Sadi." Sadelle looked for any sign of him.

"Very good." The sight shield was dropped. A man of feral beauty, cold as a glacier stared at her. No jewels on him.

Sadelle shivered.

He glided toward her. She stepped back.

Cold amusement registered on his features. She didn't realise he was also relieved. Relieved so see she didn't want him.

"And so now I see what has captured Rael Sastar's interest."

"What!" Of all the things she had expected Sadi to say, that was _not_ it.

"You had to know you would be seeing me sometime. You are taking orders from me are you not?" He looked at her, devoid of emotion.

Sadelle was officially completely confused.

It obviously showed on her face.

"Why are you surprised? You knew I was here." Sadi stated.

"No I didn't!" Sadelle stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You said to drop the sightshield…" Sadi's golden eyes were suspicious and dangerous as he ran her words over again in his mind.

"I didn't think it was you!" Sadelle didn't think about what she was saying. Unfortunately.

"Then who _did_ you think it was?" He looked… sleepy... but at the same time, far from it. _Danger_.

Sadelle backed up again, hitting the wall behind her. It was cold, freezing, burning cold.

.:Cinta! Help:. She sent, desperately hoping Cinta would come in time. She did not want to be amongSadi's 'disappeared' victims.

"Who is it you were expecting…?" he said gently. Too gently.

The door opened. Closed. No one there. Sadelle couldn't remember a time when she'd been more relieved.

Sadi turned to look at her, cold, angry, feral amusement in his golden eyes, sensing the presence and seeing the same sight. Then he put an aural shield on the room and looked the door with the strength of a jewel much deeper, darker than the Gray.

He took a step towards Sadelle, trying to find the intruding presence in the room. Cinta growled. With a surprised look on his face, Sadi took a step back. Sadelle could not describe the relief that coursed through her at his face. Sadi was not unshakable.

Cinta dropped the sightshield, one large, strong and angrily protective Black Widow Arcerian, with the silver chained Black Jewel standing out against the crystal white fur.

Cinta jumped in front of Sadelle and held herself in a crouch, ready to attack. And Daemon Sadi just stood, his mask firmly in place while he processed this new information.

* * *

.: I am going to kill you Prick:.

.: Just discovered the Arcerians, Bastard:. came the nonchalant reply that nearly sent Daemon over the edge.

.: The Black Jewelled, Black Widow is about to attack me:. He said calmly.

.: I'm guessing you threatened Mirina or Sadelle:. Lucivar was making it sound so unreasonable…

.: When someone _expects_ you to be using a sightshield, then tells you it wasn't _you_ they were expecting, wouldn't you be suspicious:. Daemon growled mentally. He could practically sense Lucivar sighing.

* * *

.:Cinta, it's Lucivar. If I give you my word that Prince Sadi will not attack, will you also not attack:. A realm away, Lucivar Yaslana was wondering whether to try and pull out his hair (extremely hard since Eyriens shaved their heads in order to deprive the enemy of a grip in battle), laugh or get a very very large (and alcoholic) drink. He should have seen this coming. And what he wouldn't have given to see the look on Daemon's face at that time...

.:The Black-Wearing Human tried to attack Sadelle. She was afraid. She did not give away our secret:. came the reply. Lucivar could practically feel the anger rolling off of Cinta... aimedat Sadi.

.:The Black-Wearing Human is Prince Sadi and he will protect Sadelle and Mirina from now on. He is my brother. He promises:. Lucivar waited impatiently.

Sadi wore a bored, court smile while inside he was rather nervous. Scared even. This was one BIG, ANGRY Arcerian. _Damn it, what is Lucivar doing? I asked him to stop it from attacking me, not serenade the damn Arcerian with a 10 minute speech…_

.:Black-Wearing Human:. came a foreign mental voice. Daemon almost missed it. He didn't know if he could reply to it.

.:Black Wearing Arcerian :. He tried, waiting to see if the Arcerian heard.

.:The Ebon Gray says you will protect Sadelle and Rina:. The Arcerian was nearly bristling.

.:I will not hurt them. I will prevent them from being hurt:. Daemon returned cautiously, guessing 'Rina' was the other woman travelling with them.

There was a pause of silence, with the Arcerian looking at Sadelle, who nodded.

"This is acceptable." Sadelle said, clutching Cinta's fur. Sadi waited, wondering if he should just leave while he could.

.:Not many Humans can reply to Kindred:. Came the Arcerian's voice, tinged with grudging respect.

Daemon didn't know what to say. Thankyou? Lucky me? He bought himself time by unlocking the room but leaving the aural shields.

And Daemon Sadi was NOT happy to feel as relieved as he did when Rael Sastar ran in the door looking flustered and skidding to a halt at the sight of all three of them.

"Do I dare ask?" Rael looked appropriately apprehensive.

"No."

"No!"

.:No:.

Silence.

"Ok then… well…right." Rael looked a cross between wanting to laugh and cry. Laughing won out as he started laughing hysterically.

Daemon looked at him summoning the iciest mask he could manage.

_Wonderful._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A big thankyou to:

**Lady MR1-** I have real difficulties doing longer chapters but ill try. I will try to write more soon but at the moment my biggest priority has to be uni.

**Apricot Jones/Malaine-** Why thankyou. My story is a mountain range! Im glad that it's still passable to read and ill endevour to get things moving however uni work has to be my first priority.

**Callie-** lol the chess was a spur of the moment thing. I haven't really been properly re-reading my work so ill try make sure my sentences arent so repetitive! I see what you mean with the she's. Nice Veg/beef joke :P I was a vegetarian for just over a year… I started eating meat again because my dance teacher told me I wouldn't have enough energy to do yr 12 dance and my other dance class. I just never went vego again :S

I think I have to iron out a few descrepencies in the story now because I'd originally planned that as soon as Sadelle and Rael slept together everything would be peachy and they'd be in love. Then I thought, what the hell? That doesn't ever happen in real life! So I abruptly changed it and I don't know if it quite makes sense lol.

Reviewing will make your life sunshine and Rainbows. And Banana Squirrel Muffins.

That is all.

xoxo Lady Occult


	27. Six Merry Murderesses

Chapter 27 - **Six Merry Murderesses**

Daemon Sadi sat down in the chair, outwardly the same, unshakable man as ever, inwardly, he wanted to scream.

"Are there any other… little secrets… that I should know?" He watched Rael, Sadelle and Mirina carefully, the latter with each hand in an Arcerian. Yes, there were TWO. Cinta and Benci apparently. Mirina was scared of him, with every breath she took the reassuring factor for her no doubt was the two Arcerians.

Sadelle had the grace to look guilty. Rael had the gall to try and pass his laughter off as a coughing fit. Daemon sighed. He was never going to live this down.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect…" Sadelle trailed off.

"Ok. From now on, you will report to me, any strange activity, commands from Dorothea. Anything. And this time be prepared for my Sight-shielding." In exasperation, Daemon left before he did anything stupid. Like laugh.

Sadelle went back to her room and began unpacking when a knock on the door made her look up and hastily run to get it. A Glacian witch her age stood, Sapphire jewelled.

"Do you mind if I come in?" asked the other witch.

"Oh, no please do." Sadelle couldn't afford to offend the Glacians, even when in Hayll, it was unthinkably stupid to just invite someone in. Especially when that someone wore darker jewels. Sadelle was glad she'd hidden the Grey. Both sat.

"My Queen has ordered a court witch to escort your Hayllian tour until such time as you become familiar. My name is Lena, and I am yours." The witch was astute, and watched Sadelle carefully, but Sadelle kept her face blank while her thought's churned. Reading between the lines, the Glacians wanted to keep an eye on the Hayllian.

"What a good idea. Pleased to meet you." Sadelle smiled, half bowing cordially in court custom. Lena had a distracted air to her, and Sadelle expected she was communicating with someone.

"How about we go for a tour now?" Lena asked. Sadelle did not see any point in refusing, nor any point in trusting Lena about their role in the future rescue of Glacia.

As they walked, turning down corridors lit by sunlight and occasionally candles, Sadelle marvelled at the generally pleasant, inviting atmosphere. Lena led them into a garden area which was blooming with beautiful flowers.

"This is the Queen's Royal Garden." They rounded a hedge, and Sadelle saw Mirina as well as two other Glacian witches.

"What is going on?" Sadelle asked suspiciously, seeing fairly well hidden fear and mistrust in Mirina.

.:Do you know Mirina:.

.:Sadelle I hadn't even said anything before she made the decision to bring me here! I could tell from her body language:.

Mirina sat next to a Green jewelled witch whose brown hair seemed to stick out in every strange directions. The other witch wore the Red. Sadelle calculated and realised their strength could probably not overcome the others, if the Glacians braided their strength. They couldn't afford to expose the Arcerians and Daemon Sadi, Sadelle personally didn't dare, as well as the ugly questions that could come of it.

.:Rael, where are you now:. Sadelle sent.

.:Starting a tour with my minder. He's tiresome. Where are you:. Rael sounded aggravated.

.:Royal Gardens. I would like to have you on hand if something goes wrong. We have no idea why we are here:.

.:I'll be there:.

"Do you know who we are?" Asked Lena.

Bemused, Sadelle and Mirina shook their heads. Sadelle was determined to keep any remarks short and sharp and Mirina seemed content to let Sadelle do the talking.

"We are the Queen's Arcerians, her Royal Guard." The Red jewelled witch said harshly, seeming to harbour a deep dislike for them.

Sadelle said nothing but noted a lack of visible weapons upon them, as well as the wiry strength in their bodies.

Mirina's minder, a witch called Espérer, took over.

"You're Hayllian Priestess, Dorothea, why is she here?" She asked sternly.

"Why do you think?" Sadelle said cryptically. No matter what she answered she could be in a great deal of trouble. Cecile, the Red jewelled witch's face contorted with anger and went to slap Sadelle, but the hand was blocked by Lena before it made contact.

.:Rael get here now:.

.:Is everything ok:. Rael sounded harassed.

.:I don't know, but they are close to violence. Mirina and I are with three witches, Red, Green and Sapphire:.

"I think Dorothea is here to impose her filth on us, to try and force Glacia to bow before Hayll!" Spat Cecile.

Sadelle said nothing.

"Dorothea got your tongue?" jeered Espérer. _No but she probably will if I mention anything she doesn't like._

.:We are 5 minutes away Sadelle:. Came Rael.

"I don't understand why you are questioning us. We are not high in Dorothea's confidences, nor have we done anything wrong!" Sadelle stalled.

"Do you respect our Queen?" Lena asked, non confrontationally.

"What I know of her, I do respect, yes." Sadelle replied. The women seemed to take her to be Mirina's spokesman.

.:One minute and we'll be there Sadelle:. Rael's voice reverberated around her head.

"Then tell us who endangers her!" yelled Cecile, grabbing Sadelle and shaking her before Espérer pried her off with a glare of warning.

Sadelle stood, ever the court lady.

"This questioning is over. We are Ladies of Dorothea's court and will not stand for this. Shall we, Mirina?" Sadelle said in the coldest voice Mirina had ever heard her use. As Mirina stepped next to Sadelle, Lena stood.

"You wear the Tigers Eye and the Green. Thus this questioning is not over." Said politely, it was a sugar coated threat.

Sadelle's eyes flashed and the green in her jewel grew cloudy, fading in colour and darkening, deepening to the Gray. At the same time, Rael raced around the corner, Gray also flashing, breathing heavily. A Glacian male was but a few paces behind him.

"As I said. This questioning is over. I need no more tours. Mirina is under my protection." Sadelle felt the cold anger racing through her veins.

"And mine." The Warlord Prince looked viciously out of Rael's eyes. They walked, leaving Rael's minder to follow, occasionally expressing apologies.

"Thankyou Rael. Something tells me we will have to watch out for the Queen's Arcerians." Sadelle breathed.

* * *

"The Queen's Arcerians! Do Sadelle and Mirina have a death wish?" Daemon raised an eyebrow as Rael tensed.

"Are they that bad?" Rael asked feeling sick.

"They are the Queen's friends, guards, and _assassins_. They are called the Six Merry Murderesses! Each time one dies or retires, she is replaced. The whole process is very secretive." Daemon commented, Rael unable to believe he could be so casual about it.

"Oh do shut your mouth. It's not very becoming to leave your jaw like that."

* * *

The Warlord Prince's face twisted into a grimace of triumph as he approached the white Palace.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The Glacian butler looked suspicious.

"I am Warlord Prince Reyan, of Dorothea's Coven with an urgent message from Hayll." This did not alleviate suspicions.

"Your entourage only arrived recently." The butler was insistent.

"We just missed her." Reyan waited arrogantly.

"Very well, I will send you in."

_Yes you will. Now it's time to find the three that have plagued my plans- Rael, Mirina and Sadelle…_

* * *

­­­­­­­­

**Author's Note**

**Callie-** He may have been able to take on Cinta, but not Sadelle and Cinta if they braided their jewelled strength. Daemon does wear the darker and deeper jewel but the Grey braided with the Black is a formidable force, let alone the physical power and frightening sensation of an Arcerian. I used Daemon's reaction to Kaelas to guide me a little. Also, this is the first time he's ever dealt with kindred. He's surprised to find himself off-balanced for the first time (possibly ever) lol.

It isn't Jaenelle who tells Daemon he and Lucivar are brothers, its Tersa and she tells them before Jaenelle is born, but nothing about Saetan. Tersa tells Daemon they are brothers when she first slides into the Twisted Kingdom after reclaiming her craft after being broken. As for the not being able to talk to kindred, I know but there wasn't really anything to do about it; Jaenelle isn't there and I don't know what to do except ignore that little fact :( I know it's a flaw…

**Daughter of Night-** oh no… I am scared of character development. I'm not terribly good at it you see. But I will try! And as for sex happiness, it might literally work (thinking endorphins) but probably doesn't solve all problems! See above about the kindred- I wanted them in story but had no good way to put them in… nor do I want to add in some character stealing Jaenelle's powers and taking that away from the story… I don't know what to do… As for Mirina, Ill try get her in for you :)

**s-** Thankyou, I appreciate the feedback :)

**Apricot Jones**- Anything to take your mind off exams:D If I was doing maths, I'd just kill myself I think. You are brave, so brave.

**TamPhuoc**- Ahhh you pose an interesting question. Surreal… she is a fascinating character but I don't believe she has a place in my story… yet. Perhaps near the end she might come in. I will see what I can do for you :)

**Erkith-** yes, i've had that 'cant review' stuff happen to me before too. As for Lucivar I thought that before Jaenelle he had short hair like the other Eyriens because all Eyriens are taught that short hair deprives the enemy fighter of a handhold, then he grew it to shoulder length after meeting Saetan? And by the shaving heads I mean they still have 1-2 cms of hair (not _completely_ bald). Ugh. Glad you like it.

The title credit goes to Chicago, the Cellblock Tango scene with the 6 Merry Murderesses. I'm so so so sorry about the huge break but at least i'm trying! At the moment Uni is conspiring against me- in two weeks I have 5 Indonesian essays/assignments, 3 French Essay/Assignment/Orals, and One Anthropology Major not to mention upcoming exams! Plus work! I know the newest character additions, the Q's Arcerians are a bit one dimensional, ill see what I can do.

Reviews make me feel guilty enough I eventually get around to writing more. Advice is always appreciated. Reviewing will make your life sunshine and Rainbows. And Banana Squirrel Muffins.

That is all.

Trims ya! xoxo Lady Strange


	28. Bloodwork

**Review Responses**

First of all this is the _last time_ responses will appear on the story, from now on, I will be using review replies.

**Callie-** Hmmm well I didn't really put a whole lot of effort into the new 6, you may or may not see them again.

**Malaine**- breaking in new boots?

**Erkith**- Sorry to shock, glad you're happy:p That's right, Mirina is still in the danger Zone, and you can guaruntee Reyan will stir up some more vipers before he goes down… We will see about Rael and Sadelle.

**TamPhuoc-** it has been a while! When I first thought of writing a story, the character was Jaenelle's twin in another world. However my first and only review from that story convinced me to take it down and start again- this as my first official fic, is the result.

**Daughter of Night-** Woah! How pleasing, such a nice long review! Reyan's arrival in Glacia is going to unlock a big secret! Havoc will ensure, but I guaruntee both Sadelle and Mirina will have very different reactions to his presence. As for the Arcerians, I _think_ I might have worked out that plot hole, and though I wanted them in there, it still worries me that these people can do this in mystory when they didn't know it was possible until Jaenelle :S Soon the usual characters you know should come back when the action really heats up… which will hopefully happen soon. This story is a b tch to write, Id hoped to have it nearly finished chapters ago! As for her jewel- when she was young, Sadelle's sister paid for an Ebon Gray black widow to weave a tangled web on her jewel so that everyone would think her green birthright was her offering jewel. When she made the offering, the spell still held, and people think the green is the strongest she has. Only Daemon can sense differently (and Rael and Mirina know) because Daemon wears the Black. The Rainbows and Banana Squirrel Muffins will come in the mail, id estimate, year 3487.

* * *

**Chapter 28- Bloodwork**

Sadelle woke to a knock on her door. Putting on a dressing gown, she hurried to it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Dorothea bids you to come to Room 121, now." And then the messenger was gone.

.:Mirina, did you get a call:. Sadelle requested. _No answer. She must still be asleep. But why only me then?_

Racing to get dressed, she put on a pair of flowing pants and a top, clothes she could move in. _I might not be a fighter, but I'm not dumb either. _Next she grabbed a small knife, hiding it under her top. Who knew what the night would hold?

Warily, she trod the path of the corridors. Each shadow seemed to flicker in and out of focus, the previously welcome corridors seemed to sneer menacingly at her as she fought not to run to this room. Keeping quiet, she was alarmed to hear footsteps quietly behind her. Walking quicker, she was relieved when she left the footsteps behind.

As she got to the door, realising it was, in fact, the Hayllian Black Widow's spell casting room, she realised whoever was behind her had caught her up.

"Hearth witch." A Hayallian Black Widow rudely acknowledged her, ignoring her jewels (even Green wasn't that low, let alone the Gray she _really_ wore), and Sadelle's Queen status. Gritting her teeth, Sadelle realised the other witch was waiting for her to open the door, which she promptly did, hiding her annoyance.

They slipped in, noting a whole host of whispering witches gliding amongst each other like poisonous serpents. Sadelle found Mirina was not among the witches. They began to settle and Sadelle realised Dorothea was about to speak.

"My trusted Sisters, my Coven, our servants." Dorothea began, garnering instant silence and attention from all present, even if Sadelle wasn't too happy about being called a servant.

"I have gathered you hear to set in motion a plan to raze this pathetic Territory and raise the banners of Terrielle high! In two days, the combined covens of Terrielle and Glacia will be going on an excursion, a tour if you will. We will be passing an overhang. This will be triggered to fall and crush the Queen and her best warriors, including the fabled Queen's Arcerians. At the moment this happens, we must braid strength and crush any remaining opposition, before returning to take the territory. Conserve your energy my sisters, rein in your anger at our common Glacian counterparts and be ready to do your worst on this day. One last thing… tell **NO ONE** outside of this room." Dorothea hissed, face becoming almost vulture-like in the flickering light as she leaned out as if trying to read witches minds.

There were questions, the witches fought like vultures to determine their share in it's downfall, their greed and need for wealth sickening Sadelle who felt as if she had entered a surreal nightmare. Each witch was paired or grouped in order to specifically braid their strength and overcome a specific target. Even so, Dorothea was very cocky.

_She has to have a back up plan, she has to have someone else reasonably powerful to help the shift along. If only she would tell us!_

But Dorothea did not tell them, and Sadelle could not afford to draw attention to herself by asking. Dorothea seemed to have finished the briefing and took her leave.

As she left, the whispers rose to a buzzing as the shock hit Sadelle. They were moving so soon! Two days! Without a word, she fled the chamber. She never thought to question Mirina's exclusion.

* * *

Daemon Sadi looked at the three others. Sadelle, Mirina, Rael.

"It's just so soon… I thought we'd have more warning." Mirina was white-faced at the thought of what happened, Rael grim. Sadelle had managed to compose herself, and Daemon let none of his feelings show on his face.

"We must, Must find out tomorrow who is on the list to tour. We need to be prepared and try and stack the odds in our favour. I will deal with the problem of the overhang, but it is so much more than that, especially the vulnerability of the Glacian Queen and her consort." Daemon mused.

"So what would you recommend we do for now?" Rael asked wearily.

"Sleep. Meet again at 1200 hours." Daemon glided out of the room without a word.

* * *

They were meeting in Sadelle's rooms, and Mirina had just left. Rael sat and watched Sadelle.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sensing something within Sadelle.

"I'm tired of living like this." Sadelle said sadly.

Rael just waited for the words he knew would spill forth.

"I'm not a servant! I'm not a hearth witch and if I was, I shouldn't be treated as worthless! I… I just hate this." Sadelle started shaking, putting her face in her hands. Rael reached over and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her stiffening. He carried her into her bedroom before putting her on her bed.

"Sleep Sadelle, sleep." Rael stroked a hand through her hair, noticing how she almost fell asleep just from the constant, soothing motion.

"Rael… stay with me." Sadelle murmured, reaching out to him.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." Rael chuckled deeply, before lying next to her, wrapping his arms around her and both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Mirina paced down the hallways in agitation, before settling in front of a window.

"What a mess!" she sighed softly.

"How did it ever come to this? This …attack. I love everything about this place! Why couldn't I have been sent to this court?" she sighed softly.

She couldn't see the dark shape in the shadows who was concealed and using craft to enhance her whispers and listen. The figure chuckled. Mirina was clearly not bred for court politics. She was in a hallway where anyone could hear her! And thank the Darkness she was.

She continued to stare out of the window, humming a melancholy tune in a sad tone, before looking as if she was going to leave. It was at that point the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he snarled cruelly.

"Reyan!" she gasped, preparing to flee. She never got the chance. Reyan struck out with the full power of the red, unleashing it on her unprepared, feeble defences. Mirina went down unconscious without so much as a cry.

"Ah sister, you never did adapt to Dorothea's ways." Reyan smiled maliciously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**TamPhuoc** mentioned the fact none of my characters wear the Ebon Gray, Black or Ebony etc, this is because I find stories where the character is that strong both detracting and demeaning to Jaenelle. Her whole point was in being so unique, so irreplaceable and by putting a character out there that tries to be better than Jaenelle cheapens the whole original work. I especially hate when the author's make Jaenelle petty, as so often happens, and the males have to pick sides against her. I did worry that Sadelle was too strong… however I had to have her beyond the touch of Dorothea directly, and strong enough to handle the danger that being a spy automatically puts here into.

To clarify, Reyan and Mirina are biological sister and brother and both know this well. I have previously alluded to a connection but not followed it up until now. There should only be a few more chapters until the ending, remember I have a chapter that will come out either in review responses or emailed to my faithful reviewers to show my appreciation for their dedication. This will have a vital explaination that many may have sought from me previously.

Finally and perhaps most importantly, if you are reading this story, and if you respect me as an author, please review because it makes the effort I put in worth it. I know the story has gone fairly down hill but if you are good enough to benefit from the work I do, its your responsibility to review even if its only a line.

xoxo Lady Occult


	29. Just Like Her

_Pre-Story Note: (IMPORTANT)  
_

This chapter I've done something a little different, take note this IS important. Sadelle's part of the chapter will be written in NORMAL font and Mirina's part will be written in **BOLD**. Other wise, you may find things a little confusing. I hope it's not too confusing for you and you understand why I did it…

* * *

**Chapter 29- Just like Her**

Sadelle awoke feeling happy and content for some reason. She rolled over in her half-sleep, not entirely awake and sighed, before realising there were arms that were not hers around her waist, a body not hers pressed against her, deliciously warm, something else breathing that was not her.

She turned over, looking into Rael's very deep, dark blue, very awake eyes.

"Um… good morning." Sadelle smiled self consciously.

Rael looked down at Sadelle's nervous golden eyes with a smile, before bending down and kissing her, Sadelle's 'oh!' of surprise only aiding him to sneek his tongue in there before Sadelle got the idea and joined in. Pulling back, he saw Sadelle, breathless, lying on a bed in front of him, slightly embarrassed.

He pulled back with a smirk, noticing Sadelle's blush deepen as he traced a finger up her stomach and all over her before moving so he was lying on top of her. Sadelle gasped at the added weight and pulled him down to kiss her once more.

--

**Mirina awoke groggily. _Where am i?_**

**She looked around before her heart sped up, her breath coming in short pants. She was tied to a wall, her arms above her head, legs tied apart to the wall below. Forcing herself to calm, she remembered the events prior to waking…**

**_REYAN!_ Panicking once, more, she tested her bonds finding them impervious to craft at her level, before opening her mind…**

**.:SADELLE! Help:. she sent with as much force as she could muster. **

**.:SADELLE! Help:. the words slammed back into her mind, rendering her nearly unconscious. Her head ached, throbbed and she had no idea what had happened… her very barriers felt weakened... Mirina let out a quiet moan of pain.**

**Chilling laughter issued from the shadows of the room. **

"**You weren't trying to call for help were you, sister dear?" Reyan laughed again, his blonde hair and golden eyes gleaming ferally. **

"**I hope not, because the Priestess will be very disappointed if you escape." He indicated as another form glideded out of the shadows. **

"**Hearthwitch, Warlord Prince Reyan Edane has levelled some very serious allegations against you. We have held a trial for you. And you have been found guilty. You will be questioned at length and punished by Warlord Prince Reyan Edane."**

**Dorothea laughed maliciously at Mirina's horror and sense of abject injustice before turning to Reyan.**

"**I will be back by the end of today. See that it is done effectively." Dorothea didn't even waste more than a second before leaving, clearly focussed on other things. Mirina knew this was lucky, because Dorothea had a particular sadistic streak and a penchant for torture, but was probably busy planning the trap for the Glacian Queen. **

"**Whats this?" Reyan stiffened taking interest in her and sliding up close, looking into her eyes. Mirina felt an invasion in her mind and tried feebly to block him out, but her head felt so fuzzy... **

"**How do you know about that!" he roared, before quietening with a purely predatory look. **

_**How did he know!**_

**Reyan laughed coldly. **

"**Sister dearest, it seems you don't follow. I couldn't have you talking to your friends, so Dorothea gave me a handy little spell to block your sendings. You hurt your own barriers yourself, and I overheard the last little bit about Dorothea's plans. What I want to know, is how YOU know." **

**Desperately ignoring all thoughts of Sadelle and Daemon, Mirina tried to distract him. **

"**You're no brother of mine! You disgust me! I have no brother!" she said bravely. **

**--**

Sadelle gasped as Rael lifted off her top, before bending down and sucking seductively on her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth in a way that made her breath come quicker, made her arch up against him, made him laugh and kiss her again.

--

"**No brother!" Reyan slapped her hard across the face. **

"**No brother." Mirina retaliated, through the coppery tasting blood seeping into her mouth. She was reminded of their past. _No, I don't want to go there!_**

"**Bitch-sister, you will pay for that." Reyan snarled, before grabbing a knife and slicing through her top, hard enough to slice through her skin underneath, the skin looking deceptively innocent until a few seconds later, the gash ran red as blood welled up. He then repeated this with her pants, clothing which fell to the floor leaving her bared in front of him. **

"**What are you doing!" Mirina cried in panic. **

"**I'm going to have some fun with you bitch." Reyan grinned, relishing the taste of her fear. **

"**You're my _Brother!_" she cried alarmed. **

"**That's not what you said a minute ago." Reyan began to unbuckle his pants, laughing at her, taunting her. **

**--**

Rael looked down at Sadelle, flushed and panting, waiting for _him_. Darkness help him, he loved her. He bent down, before tracing his tongue over her, enjoying the way she moaned for him. He unbuckled his pants, loving the way she welcomed him into her.

--

**.:Sadelle? Rael? DAEMON:. Mirina sent it out instinctively, before reeling as the her own words hit her. In her panic, she had only hurt herself. Her mind was fuzzy and she felt horribly weak from the backlash. She was brought back as a haze of red fogged her mind, her body crying out as Reyan bit her on the breast. **

"**Come on bitch, take it!" Reyan laughed as Mirina tried to hold on. Reyan… he was in her mind… He was going to break her! **

**Reyan laughed as he forced himself into Mirina, relishing her screams of pain, enjoying every moment of his domination. **

"OH MY DARKNESS..." Rael gasped, before kissing Sadelle long and hard.

"**Darkness HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Mirina cried.**

"RAEL! Oh RAEL!" Sadelle screamed in ecstasy, raking her nails down his back.

"**REYAN! STOP… oh god PLEASE…" **

**Mirina felt an opressive force seeking her, in her mind, in her body… she fled into the white, seeking protection, but it chased her, chased her through the white, through the yellow… through the Tigers eye…**

_**Through the Tiger's eye? I can't… no… no NO!**_

Sadelle lay back contentedly, Rael lazily tracing circles on her chest, before Sadelle winced at the claw marks on his back, caused by her. She let down her barriers a little, having kept them up strongly, opening her senses to have a feeling of… something?... assulting her.

"Something is not right." Sadelle sat up, casting her mind about for the source.

"What?" Rael sat up too, alarmed.

"I feel nothing wrong Sadelle." He said in puzzlement.

"Something is wrong!" Sadelle panicked, turning into his chest in comfort as she continued to try and search for the elusive source.

--

**Mirina woke, feeling the world fuzzy. _Something is wrong. Something is WRONG._ Instinctively, Mirina turned to her jewels for reassurance, trying to descend. She couldn't even make the white! Fighting rising panick, she ignored her physical body to focus her eyes on the jewel around her neck. **

**It was drained and broken. Just like her.**

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note:_

If you are reading this story, and if you respect me as an author, please review because it makes the effort I put in worth it. I know the story has gone fairly down hill but if you are good enough to benefit from the work I do, its your responsibility to review even if its only a line. I hope you enjoyed this.

xoxo Lady Occult


	30. Chaos Descends

**Chapter 30- Chaos Descends**

Sadelle and Rael couldn't find Mirina. _Where is she?_

.: MIRINA:. Sadelle sent yet again, exhausting herself further. She'd been looking for her continuously, Rael also. They'd sent a message to Sadi but he wasn't at the court. It had taken them a while to realise where he was and it had been harrowing, trying to search for her without appearing as if anything was wrong. But it was wrong. No one had seen her. No one had heard her. They couldn't even ask outright, had to pretend she was due somewhere and hadn't turned up. Rael and Sadelle's fears deepened with each moment passed.

.:Benci, how far away are you:. She sent wearily.

.:We will be there soon:. Benci's mental voice held a lack of energy and desperation. Sadi had taken the Arcerians to the site he believed the trap was supposed to take place, a deserted rocky overhang. Sadi had tried to prevent Cinta from following Benci, reminding her with Sadelle and Rael's combined power and Benci's physical strength, she could hardly do anything more, but Cinta had ignored him, herself and Benci's paws eating up the ground as they raced towards the Queen's abode. The Arcerians would not abandon Mirina. Sadelle and Rael continued to search hopelessly.

The glittering throng of court dresses, rich, low voices and faked laughter was what first alerted Rael to something different. _Balls and Sass_. This had to be done with delicacy. He strode cockily towards the gathering of Terriellian and Glacian court witches, pointedly and exactly polite, correct distanced at all times with a casual and charming attitude to flatter the Terriellian court witches, who were overjoyed to see this side of him return. When he'd been with Sadelle he'd changed, but they'd dismissed it as a phase and welcomed his shallow, flirty and flighty ways back openly. However, the Glacian witches avoided him- it was subtle but he realised they saw through his act and saw him as a flake. It was while chatting up a particularly shallow witch, mind busy elsewhere categorizing the Glacian behaviour, that he heard it.

"- going on a scenic trip today…" One Terriellian witch cooed.  
"Yes well it should be a good experience if you like the scenery, and we will have dinner awaiting us at the Hilltop in honour of the High Priestess." A Glacian witch returned politely. _Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"I couldn't help overhearing… the picnic is today?" Rael asked casually, winking at a young Glacian witch who blushed, as the other Glacians rolled their eyes.  
"Yes, it's been moved forward because of the weather, we leave in half an hour out the front if you are interested, Warlord Prince." He was answered. Rael nodded.  
"Well then, I must be ready… I must choose a lucky lady friend! I shall see you there." He smiled devilishly before affecting a confident stride until he was out of sight, heading for Sadelle's room.

Rael walked quickly, having already accepted the difficult decision he was now forced to make. He dragged her into his room, before warding it aurally.

"Sadelle, we've got to go." Hissed Rael.  
"We can't! What are you talking about?" Sadelle looked horrified.  
"Sadelle, it's today. They are doing it _today_. We have to go on this trip. At the moment, we can do nothing for Mirina, we can't find her and Gods know, we've tried." Rael ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
"How can you ask me this?" Sadelle cried, golden eyes flashing angrily as she turned on him.  
"What do you mean how can I ask it of you? You thought it was going to be simple? It's dangerous Sadelle, that's what you signed up for!" Rael growled back.  
"So what, I just leave Mirina here? Just abandon her!" Sadelle yelled.

"We haven't found her! You can't do anything. So here is your decision now, You come, and you be ready go to in half an hour, with me. Or you stay, turn your back on the circle, our alliance and Glacia, and search for Mirina, something we've been doing for hours with no luck. Your choice Sadelle." He said coldly, before walking out of the room and leaving Sadelle to stare unseeingly, trying to make the hardest decision of her life.

She continued to stare blankly at the wall when Benci entered the room, sight shielded as always.  
.:Sadelle:.  
.:I can't find her. I've tried and tried-:. Sadelle turned to him, eyes red and glittering with unshed tears.  
.:We will find her. You go with Rael:. Cinta informed her, relieving Sadelle of the need to make the decision. A deep feeling of unease assailed Sadelle, but she put it aside, determined that if she couldn't help Mirina, she'd at least help Glacia… But Sadelle's hands shook and she felt weak and uncontrolled. Shock.

Sadelle put on an appropriate court dress which was hideously uncomfortable, before rushing out the front and being ensconced in a coach with a Hayallian witch and two Glacian witches. One was chatty and friendly, the other was silent, eyes constantly watching always alert. This blonde, Sadelle suspected, was carefully and deliberately placed in this carriage. She was of course, a Queen's Arcerian.

.:Rael. Queen's Arcerian in my carriage:. Sadelle sent.  
.:Mine too. Plus one guardsman openly in here:. He sent.  
.:Sadi? Are you in place:. Rael sent again, reaching out in a different direction.  
.:I am. Sastar, the Arcerians left. They were a key part of this plan. We are leaving a hell of a lot to chance and we don't have a choice. Do you understand what I am saying:. Daemon asked grimly.  
.:You're giving me free licence:. Rael asked disbelievingly.  
.:Do what you must. It's all or nothing from here on:. Was the reply that sent shivers down his spine.

The coaches rolled on, Sadelle having to use all her acting ability to chat mindlessly with the Glacian witch and pretend to be happy when she was near hysterical with fear for Mirina. The Queen's Arcerian's replies were curt to the point of rudeness when asked questions and the Terriellian witch clearly considered it an insult to be placed with Sadelle. Rael deliberately chatted up the Queen's Arcerian, who made it clear she thought he was a disgusting lech. He played this up to the point of nearly causing offence, watching as she slowly relegated him to idiot status, though still being too wary of him for his peace of mind. The nerves in all of the coaches electrified when Sadi made contact once more.

.:You are approaching the outcrop. Be ready:. Sadi sent to both on the Gray thread. Sadelle sat up higher, attracting the attention of the Blonde. She winced inwardly and set back to look as shallow and bored as possible. Rael was better at hiding his emotions and stretched on the pretense of being bored. But nothing happened. Minutes later, strained, Rael had to know.

.:What's going on:. Rael sent on a Gray thread.

.:You've passed the outcrop, the men I've been watching stood at attention but did nothing. There has to be another point. I've got a horse waiting, I'll try and ride ahead. Be ready:. Sadi's voice sounded remarkably calm for the steadily worsening situation they found themselves in. Sadelle managed to refrain from screaming from stress, for all she knew when the shit hit the proverbial fan the Queen's Arcerian's would attack her without even realising she was on their side!

.:Cinta…have you found Mirina yet:. Sadelle contented herself with asking over Mirina.  
.:We are close. Her scent is mingled with others and all the humans keep forcing us to start over again. We will find her soon. We cannot reach her still:. Cinta replied, a growl of agitation in her mental voice.

The coach rolled on, Sadelle's senses on hyper-alert making the minutes seem like hours. It wasn't so very much later she heard Sadi's voice again.

.:There is another overhang you are approaching now. I am beginning to …deal… with the guards but there have to be 100 guards here. I will not be able to fully act until the actions are exposed. Be ready:.

Sadelle and Rael were alerted, already starting to turn inwards, diving into their cores and gathering the strength of the still, deadly Gray, careful not to let the power spill out over their shields. Rael was wearing the Red openly, a great concession from Dorothea, and Sadelle the Green. Holding their power on a thread, they waited, breath held, until a scream echoed down the line of carriages, the panic spreading as chaos descended.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Wow, 30 chapters! I know this fic is getting a bit dodge but I tried to put some tension back in it or at least something mildly interesting for you! Hope you like this one, getting close now. My previous offer for reviewers still stands. Please tell me what you think! -bribes you-

Kiss Kiss xoxo


	31. Betrayal

_Previously_

Rael was wearing the Red openly, a great concession from Dorothea, and Sadelle the Green. Holding their power on a thread, they waited, breath held, until a scream echoed down the line of carriages, the panic spreading as chaos descended.

* * *

**Chapter 31- Betrayal**

Sadelle leapt to her feet, barely managing to brace herself as the coach rolled. More screams echoed from around them as a loud explosion erupted into a ball of flame she could feel the heat from.

_What on earth?_ Sadelle realised that she had miscalculated badly. When the rocky overhang had been mentioned, she'd assumed it would be a rock fall. More fool her. Screams echoed again, as well as the sounds of arguing.

She finally managed to wrestle free of the wreckage, noting the Blonde Queen's Arcerian lying motionless, eyes wide open in death.

.:Rael what's going on:. She looked around quickly, noting guards from both Hayll and Glacia helping recover the wounded. The Glacian guards looked suspicious, as well they might be, the accident was clearly unnaturally caused in Sadelle's mind. Sadelle walked up, noting Real pulling out survivors, with a clear pattern. He was searching.

.:I can't find the Glacian Queen. She's in one of these carriages. Something's up but we can't move until we have proof. I don't know what's going on:. In the meantime, Sadelle noted that Dorothea was nowhere to be found, nor was her prized coven of Black Widows. Big surprise.

Sadelle cringed as the smell of burnt flesh assailed her. With a shout, all attention was turned to a Glacian guard who gently cradled his unconscious Queen, before smoothing out a blanket and placing her on it. A whispered rumour reached her ears.  
.:Is it true her consort is dead:. Sadelle asked grimly.

.:Unfortunately yes. I can't guard the Queen without looking suspicious. You need to:. Rael advised, watching Sadelle flutter a silken handkerchief in front of her face.

"I feel a bit ill!" She murmured in a high pitched voice.

"You had best go and lie down my lady." A Glacian guard kindly suggested. Rose jewelled, Sadelle noted dully. Vulnerable.

Sadelle reached the Queen, now surrounded by the 4 of the Queen's Arcerians. Espérer had her arm in a makeshift, bloodstained sling.

"You! What is it you want?" Cecile hissed angrily, moving fluidly into a fighters stance. She nodded to the others and began walking towards Sadelle, actions telling her she wanted to hurt her. Sadelle began to back away. She noticed the other 3 of the Queen's guards carefully admitting a Hayallian Healer through with broth for the Queen. They had to tip her head up since she was unconscious, and carefully pour it down her throat. Sadelle faced Cecile again.

"Look I just want to help…" Sadelle murmured nervously. Cecile said nothing, just raised a knife, her face blank and impassive; which was more frightening than any angry expression.

.:Relay this completely: 19765419:. Sadi's voice echoed in her mind.

Sadelle froze surprised at this intervention. Was Sadi setting her up? She had to trust him. Cautiously she opened her mouth.

"One. Nine. Seven. Six. Five. Four. One. Nine." Sadelle watched carefully, seeing a glint of recognition.

"What…?" Cecile was clearly shocked.

"My contact told me to relay that number. I do just want to help." Sadelle said, making no effort to move or appear threatening.

"No… it can't be you… it was the other witch, the Hayallian Healer!" Cecile said slowly, fear dawning on her face as she looked back to her Queen.

"Look… I am working for the circle… I have a partner but … he is a he." Sadelle said, a sinking feeling dawning.

.:SADI, RAEL! The Queen's Arcerians were tricked into thinking another witch was part of the circle. A Hayallian Healer:. Sadelle relayed, panicked.

.:RAEL! Get to the Queen NOW:. Sadi roared, guards surprised as Rael suddenly stiffened and ran to the Queen.

"Shit… You… it was you all along! TO THE QUEEN!" Cecile's voice raised as she broke into a run also, yelling at the Queen's Arcerians to let Rael through.

"He's an ally! Guards, formation around the Queen!" Cecile yelled.

Sadelle didn't move.

_She noticed the other 3 of the Queen's guards carefully admitting a Hayallian Healer through with broth for the Queen. _

She looked at the Guards who had formed, leaving a skeleton crew to deal with the recovery of the wounded.

_No… it can't be you… it was the other witch, the Hayallian Healer…_

Sadelle's eyes widened and she took off at a run for the Queen.

_THE BROTH!_

She ran up to the wall and attempted (and failed) to get through.

"Cecile! Tell the Guards to let me through!" Sadelle yelled.

"Why should we believe you?" cried Lenka.

"Are any of you Black Widows? Check her for Poison quickly!" Sadelle yelled, continuing to face the guards, trying to get through.

"Nothing…" Espérer declared after a short pause. Sadelle was puzzled for a minute.

"Why Poison?" Rael yelled out.

"The Hayallian Healer… it was in the Broth." Sadelle yelled back.

"Check it again. Check Deeper." Rael commanded.

"There seems to be noth… wait…" Espérer sounded strange, halting. More time passed.

Sadelle heard the hush, but not the word. Suddenly a whispering started up.

.:Sadelle… you were right. WitchBlood:. Rael elaborated for her, face pale from what she could see. The guards let Sadelle through on Lenka's order.

"How did you know?" Lenka whispered, face haunted.

"I saw the broth… it just clicked." Sadelle said quietly, noticing a grey tinge to the Queen's pallid face. From Rael's distant demeanor, Sadelle guessed he was informing Sadi of the proceedings.

"We… we thought she was the ally…" Espérer said. Silence.

"Will she survive?" Sadelle heard herself asking.

"There is no cure for WitchBlood." Cecile said, face stony. Sadelle turned away from the Queen's Arcerians, away from the Guards whose expressions were devastated.

.:Be ready. The moment the Queen is pronounced dead, the guards up here with me have orders to attack. There are seventy left at least, with bows and arrows:. Sadi's mental voice spoke into her and Rael's heads.

.:We do what we can to save this situation then:. Rael replied to both her and Sadi.

And the words just kept echoing in Sadelle's head.

_There is no cure for Witchblood_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

It would have been really cool if it had been Briarwood. That last sentence reminded me of when Jaenelle says _"Briarwood is the pretty poison. There is no cure for Briarwood."_ I love that quote, just imagining Jaenelle's face when she says it… but enough. There, I promised it would be out soon. please review since I'm nearing the end here.

Most of all, have a Merry Christmas (im totally not supposed to be online today but i thought i'd give you a christmas present...(smiles) I hope you like it :D. Have a good new year too

xoxo Lady Occult


	32. Blasphemy

_Previously in Chapter 31; Betrayal_

.:Be ready. The moment the Queen is pronounced dead, the guards up here with me have orders to attack. There are seventy left at least:. Sadi's mental voice spoke into her's and Rael's heads.

.:We do what we can to save this situation:. Rael replied to both her and Sadi.

**Chapter 32- Blasphemy**

Sadelle was still in shock as another Healer and Espérer, the Black Widow knealt by the Queen of Glacia's side. Her breathing was shallow and while the healer drew away any pain, Espérer pronounced the Queen to have not much time left.

"Listen to me, Queen's Arcerians. We do not have much time. The minute you pronounce the Queen dead, we will be set upon by at least 75 guards with bows and arrows from above, combined with any Terrillian soldiers here today. And I would not be underestimating the Terrillian bitches either." Rael hissed, noting some ill disguised meaningful glances between the guards.

"What would you have us do?" hissed Lenka harshly, taking the impending death badly.

"Fake. For us all to live, you pretend you have a chance of healing your Queen." Rael said, ignoring the gasps that followed his words, from even the guards (who were supposed to be acting impartial).

"Blasphemy." Lenka spat. "We must toll the bell." She looked anxious and drawn.

"What would your Queen have wanted you to do? Would she have wanted to hear the bells peal? Or would she have wanted you to save her people?" Sadelle stepped in, noting the indecision on the Ranking Guard and Queen's Arcerian's faces.

They were looking uncertainly from one to another, then down to the dying Queen, whose colour continued to seep surely away.

"Sometimes the best parting gift you could give, would be to honour her wishes, so her soul can rest in the Darkness, content." Sadelle said quietly.

"Give us time. Go pull out the wounded, take out some Terrillians if you can, watch them if not." Espérer sighed, and as one Rael and Sadelle slunk out of the circle, uncaring they were taking orders from someone not their superior.

By the time they'd finished the work, mostly counting the bodies (the guards had to pile the corpses up and then incinerated them with a spell), Sadelle was ready to be sick. Even Rael looked white. The smell of burnt flesh singed the air, the blood made the roads slick and wet, too deep a red to be mistaken for anything more innocent. And the limbs… they had mostly been found. If anyone else noticed the blatant fighting injuries on the dead, ones that could not possibly have been caused by the accident, then they said nothing. Distrustful as it was, the peace was kept.

Sadelle and Rael were surprised by the guards around the Queen breaking and reforming into an arrow formation, moreso when the queen was lifted.

"We require the back coaches, which were not broken in this disturbence, for the welfare of our Queen, who was injured. Does anyone challenge our right?" Cecile's voice rang out.

An oily looking man who reminded Sadelle of a snake stepped up, representing the Terrillians.

"We acknolwedge and accede to your claim." His smile was a little too smug, a little too knowing. Sadelle took a look at the Queen's Arcerian's and watched their faces tightening.

"We ask for Rael Sastar and Sadelle di Kariko to accompany us in the coach, for representitives on behalf of Terrielle." Cecile continued.

Sadelle couldn't help the flinch, and noticed the snake man's jaw dropped, before he quickly concealed it.

"As you wish."

Rael and Sadelle watched as the Queen's Arcerians (the remaining three) loaded the Queen's comatose body into the coach, in the second of four rows of seats, (guards in the front and Queen's Arcerians in the back). Sadelle and Rael entered and sat on the third row. The coach door was closed and Rael immediately put an aural shield on the coach as they took off.

"How is the Queen?" Rael asked worriedly.

"She's dead." Lenka said flatly.

"What!" Sadelle spun around.

"You convinced us. We will do whatever has to be done. For our Queen. For Laesha." They said. The lull of the carriage had soothed Sadelle to the point she was surprised when the carriage jolted as the horses reared, screaming in terror. A Gray shield sprung up around the coach, Rael's. Sadelle looked out of the window in horror. A ring of fire surrounded them.

Masked men rode horses over the barrier, before aiming bows and arrows at them.

"LET DOWN YOUR BARRIER, RAEL SASTAR. ON THE AUTHORITY OF HAYLL, DROP YOUR SHIELD!" came the angry cry.

Rael didn't dignify it with a reply. But all of them had forgotten something very, very important. Dorothea had never had reason to use it until now. Rael had never _really_ had to fear it until now. The Ring of Obedience brought him to his knees yelling, his Gray barrier flashing weakly.

Whoever had the controlling ring would not let up. The pain clouded Rael's mind, couldn't hear, couldn't see… so much red…

And the shields dropped.

Within seconds the coach was a hostage to Hayll's men, who were there for one thing only.

"The Queen is DEAD!" came the angry yell, and then all hell broke loose.

Sadelle watched nervously as the guards straightened for whoever was approaching.

.:Promise me one thing Sadelle:. Came Rael's voice, barely. It was laced with pain and Sadelle felt an intense flame of hatred towards the evil, despicable woman who had caused that pain.

.:What is it:. Sadelle was cautious. If it was a promise to leave him, she wouldn't. _I would rather die than leave you_.

.:Keep the Gray hidden at ALL costs. Once this all goes down, it may be our ONLY hope of escaping… Promise me Sadelle, promise:. Rael's voice was urgent, and Sadelle feared he'd collapse from the stress. The pain was still there, still crippling him.

.:I promise:.

A shadow alerted Sadelle to their mysterious visitor. Dorothea SaDiablo herself, resplendent in Blood Red silk, her black hair in an elaborate, vain design.

She smiled at Rael's agony, smiled as she showed Sadelle the controlling ring, smiled as she turned her attention to the Queen's Arcerians. And faster than Sadelle could follow, she lashed out with the Red, crushing the Sapphire, crushing the Green, and crushing the lesser Red. It was all over so fast. Ah but Dorothea was a cunning monster.

As Sadelle and Rael stared at the mindless husks that had once been the best guards in Glacia, they saw first hand the damage Dorothea could wreak.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well i hoped you liked that chapter... Next chapter we head back to Glacia- its explaining time for Rael and Sadelle to Dorothea, and time to see the changes Dorothea will implement in Glacian society. Lord Hobart here we come! Rael and Sadelle are going to get a nasty shock...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please!)

xoxo


	33. Loose Ends

**Chapter 33- Loose Ends**

The coach ride back was silent. The Sapphire guards, twelve of them, surrounded Sadelle and Rael, as Dorothea continued the torture on the ring of obedience. Tears slid down Sadelle's cheeks as she watched Rael writhe in pain, scream himself hoarse. Blood flowed down from where he was biting through his lip in an effort to control the agony. Sadelle stared blind hatred at Dorothea and she lapped it up.

"Guards. Show this pretty nothing what happens when she disrespects a High Priestess of Hayll." Such a poisonous smile had she, the snake Priestess.

One guard grinned, smashing his open hand into her face, once, twice, three times...Sadelle reeled, lights and colour exploding infront of her eyes as her head throbbed.

"Oh… they match…" Dorothea smiled, referring to their bleeding lips. And then the coach stopped and the guards marched Sadelle and Rael out. Thus the first shock came to be. When Sadelle finally looked up, bright light blazed into her eyes and she lowered her gaze again. She heard the thud as Rael was dumped on the ground carelessly, unconscious.

"Good people of Glacia!" Dorothea called. Sadelle's head snapped up. They were in a Hall. The throne room of Glacia. Lords and Ladies were everywhere, whispering. Dorothea's beautiful, fake visage appeared to be marred with blood. Sadelle stiffened, about to cry out the truth.

**SMACK!**

Her world exploded into bright red sparks and her energy ran out. she slumped into her captors arms dully. The crowd whispered, surprised upon seeing this treatment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have grave news for you. Queen Laesha is dead." The crowd burst into noise, crying, debate, whispers.

"She was MURDERED!" Dorothea continued ruthlessly, as the people looked on in shock.

"By none other, than these two you see here, Sadelle Di Kariko and Rael Sastar!" The angry buzz was electrified, and Sadelle suddenly realised they would find no allies there. In her blurry vision, she saw … was that Sadi? The blur faded back into the other people, and try as she might, she couldn't find him.

"Their accomplice, Mirina, a hearth witch has been questioned at length, and will be executed at dawn tomorrow." Dorothea continued.

* * *

Daemon looked over the people. They were in shock, not knowing who to trust. That Dorothea was Hayllian was the only thing preventing their rage from spilling out onto Rael and Sadelle. Neither looked good at the moment, Rael being unconscious and suffering greatly from both physical wounds and the ring of obedience (Daemon's face stayed perfectly still but underneath the mask, he snarled) and Sadelle having been hit hard across the head. She was staying conscious, but it didn't appear to be by much. 

"In respect for my dead sister, your Queen, I have taken the liberty of calling her brother, Lord Hobart, to organise her affairs and help guide the people. I know I am an outsider here, but know that Hayll supports Glacia!" Dorothea said, spewing forth sugar coated, sparkling lies.

Daemon drew in a breath. _Damn. I didn't know she was going to pull this with Hobart_. Now that Dorothea had openly declared intentions not to touch Glacia (Daemon snorted) the Glacian people had started to trust Dorothea. And that was their first mistake, in what he assumedwould be a long line of many.

He waited to see the mood of the crowd. They were in shock, but he noticed that many males weren't as surprised as they should have been. They also continued to sing the praises of this Lord Hobart. Daemon wasn't surprised that Dorothea had her hooks in this far. At his window, he watched the arrival of Hobart. He did not like the man. Infact, instinctively, Daemon hated the man. Would have liked to kill the man. Dorothea had dressed him in the best finery she could manage. Wanted him to look like a ruler. Oh yes, Lord Hobart had ambition. And a pretty, air headed companion clutching his arm.

It was announced the next day. Lord Hobart was forming a council of males to rule until a new Queen was chosen. They were to serve and protect. Daemon's golden eyes burned. Serve and Protect his ass. They wanted control. The Glacian coven of Black Widows had already sent a refusal to co-operate with Lord Hobart. Daemon had been in the room when he'd received their letter. Hobart had not been pleased, Dorothea less so. She guided him, cued him subtly on what to say, how to act. Daemon was the only one to look so deep, and to worry. He couldn't help Glacia if they embraced this change.

He knew Sadelle and Rael were in the dungeons. He also knew he couldn't break them out. Not until all the moves here had been played out, or he would be moved and useless. _Damn my lack of control!_

.:What's happening Bastard? I can feel your agitation from here. You're sending ripples on the Ebon Gray:. Lucivar's voice called. Daemon got himself under control, sealing up his strength so well his jewel was undetectable.

.:Prick. Glacia is being taken over by one of Dorothea's puppets. Mirina disappeared days ago and Dorothea has her. Rael and Sadelle are framed for the Queen's murder, they're currently being questioned:. Daemon sent emotionlessly. No reply as Lucivar processed this.

.:Maybe… Maybe it's time to salvage, clean up the loose ends:. Daemon suggested.

.:So… there's no hope at all for Glacia:. Lucivar sounded despondent.

.:The Black Widows refuse to kneel to Lord Hobart or Hayll:. Daemon mentioned.

.:What about the territory Queens? If we get word to the Queens in Glacia we can at least prevent a clean takeover:. Lucivar rationalised.

.:So we get word to the Queens, the strong Witches to stay underground. We break out Mirina, Sadelle and Rael. We eliminate anyone needed… Then what:. Daemon thought through.

.:Then we get out of the way. There's nothing more we can do Bastard:.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

IMPORTANT

Look is it really so much just to review? Not to sound snippy and all but if you're good enough to read this, you're good enough to review. Have some respect. 16 people read the previous chapter and ONE person reviewed. (Thankyou to them, you know who you are). If its shit, tell me how to make it better, I don't mind flames, I just want acknowledgement, because I do the same for other authors.

xoxo


	34. One Second of Insanity

**Chapter 34- One Second of Insanity**

Sadelle looked up through pain hazed eyes.

"Who were you working with?" sneered a guard, ripping off her top and pinching her breast hard. She wished futilely that she couldn't see the lust in his eyes. It disgusted her. Somewhere in the next room she heard Rael scream. A whip cracked and her vision went red. She screamed. The whip cracked again, again, again. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.

She fled reality, fled everything but a fleeting Gray line. Somewhere, she distantly acknowledged that she was naked. Naked and bleeding. And then her scalp screamed as she was pulled up by her hair, and shackled to a wall. The guard had left, after slaking his lust at her expense. She felt dirty and used. Never clean again.

Dimly she realised there was a person, a prisoner like her in front of her. The prisoner's head had been shaved, no jewel showed on them. Something echoed in the back of her mind, and Sadelle forced herself to pay attention. The Prisoner's arms were broken, dangling uselessly at their sides. Her legs too were flayed, bending at odd angles. Sadelle fancied she could see the bone. Scars littered her torso, the prisoner a naked female, Sadelle realised. And then she looked up and Sadelle's world stopped. The soft brown eyes held an ironic recognition.

"M-" Sadelle gagged, spitting up blood and tried again, her throat rusty and feeling as if it was sandpaper.  
"Mirin…ack…a.." She gasped out. Mirina nodded, chained to a chair. Sadelle wondered why she didn't talk… did she think they'd betrayed her!  
"I…s….swear…we tried….looked…" Sadelle choked, struggling for minutes just to breathe.  
.:Sadelle… are you ok:. Rael's spear thread sounded strained.  
.:Mirina. Oh god Rael Mirina. They cut off her beautiful hair, tortured her:. Sadelle mentally gasped on the distaff.  
.:It will be ok…:. Rael was cut off as pain surged through the link, through the Ring of Obedience. Sadelle tried again.  
"Looked…for you…AH" she gasped. Mirina smiled sadly, nodding.  
"Why…don't…speak?" Sadelle got out, before her throat seemed to close on itself, Sadelle clawing at her throat, bloody gashes, before she sagged against her chains, relieved to be able to breathe again.

Mirina opened her mouth and Sadelle understood why Mirina didn't talk. Mirina's mouth was a gaping wound, a black hole. Sadelle almost screamed in horror, searching for the pleasant numbness that had enveloped her before. They'd cut out her tongue, from the looks of it, burnt it off. And then Sadelle noticed what she hadn't before.

Mirina's Tigers Eye was gone. Her scent was different. And Sadelle didn't even sense the white in her. The bastards had broken her. Sadelle reached helplessly for Rael's Gray, writhing as his foreign pain reached her, before shutting off the link.

The sound of metal clanging signified the door opening again, but no one was there. A roar announced Benci, the cat nuzzling Mirina as he dropped the sight shield. Mirina nudged herself so her arms could touch him.  
.:What happened? Cinta is coming as fast as she can:. The anger in the cat's mental voice was enough to intimidate Sadelle. And then the trap was sprung.

"Well isn't this cosy. You made friends with stupid animals. We wondered where the protection was coming from." Sadelle tried to turn her head but couldn't see Prince Reyan Edane, the sneering, malicious blonde and the owner of that voice. With a roar Benci launched himself at Reyan, who casually flicked his hand, the Red Jewelled ring giving a low hum before surrounding Benci who was knocked back into the wall fiercely. Mirina gave a horrified sound, muffled by the fact she had no tongue to distinguish her sounds.

.:No:. Sadelle pleaded. Benci wore the white. There was no way he could win this. She focussed on the Gray…

.:NO SADELLE! DON'T DO IT:. Rael yelled at her, the pain in their connection shocking her out of action long enough for Reyan to cruelly flick his wrist and with the power of the Red, the light left Benci's eyes, the body of the powerful Arcerian went limp. Sadelle stared in shock. Rael stopped her from saving him! Rael stopped her..

Mirina let loose a howling sound, struggled against her bonds. Reyan laughed and kicked Benci, watching the tears flow down Mirina's face.

"And so you see Sister mine, I can do anything I want. Stand up." Reyan's laugh held the edge of insanity to it, a cruel echo, at this he motioned to someone behind him, and Dorothea entered Sadelle's view.  
_Sister? SISTER?  
_Using the Red, Reyan propped Mirina up, the chains stretching already tortured limbs.  
_Mirina and Reyan? I never knew!  
_Suddenly Mirina gasped and tried to clutch her throat. Reyan was using a phantom hand to strangle her.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Sadelle reached for the Gray, the Green in her jewel swirling into the Gray too slowly… too slowly… For just one second, she was in the eye of the storm, then was brought bubbling back up as she felt the world explode around her. The shackles broke outwards, falling dull and useless and the Gray power sizzled, dark and heavy in the air. The Gray launched outwards, attacking everything with all of her fury. Beams fell and glass broke, screams echoing and bouncing in the darkness as the lights flickered and fizzled out. Sending a bolt at Dorothea and Reyan, she did not wait to see if the strikes had been effective before blowing the door open and running to Rael, helping him to his feet. His face twisted into rage as he looked to Dorothea, noting with glee that her feet stretched out from underneath the beam, seeming to curl in on themselves. Her black hair was smouldering. Blood from gashes caused by the falling glass pooled around her. Reyan was no where to be seen.

Sadelle had run to Mirina, who was still alive but struggling to breathe. As Sadelle caressed Mirina's voice, hoarsely whispering 'Sorry', Rael stilled as Mirina's chest slowed, stopped moving. For a moment, Sadelle did nothing, laying her head on Mirina's battered body, Rael not daring to disturb her. After what seemed an age, she stood and he turned his attention to Sadelle, her eyes so dark they were molten lava. She had never been more vicious, never been more angry, never been more powerful, never been more beautiful. Beautiful and dark. Rael froze in the anger in those eyes, before spinning around, arm outstretched, Gray gathering around him to defend them from the sound he heard.

Daemon Sadi. Shaking, he tried to clear his head from the pain, the sparks, the smell of blood on the air.

"We've got to get out of here NOW." Daemon said.  
Sadelle turned her attention to him. He felt the darkness attracted to her, pulling at her.  
"Why should we trust you?" she said coldly. _You left us_. For now she was allied with Rael but he did not think for a minute she had forgotten that he had caused her to hesitate when Benci's life was on the line.  
"I do what I can, and this is something I can do. Don't be foolish enough to imagine I have infinite power. You know who and what I am." Daemon said, a stillness in him that set both Sadelle and Rael on alert. Daemon was riding the killing edge.

Rael felt himself rising helplessly, unable to stop himself until he was at the killing edge. Daemon was a threat to his Queen. To Sadelle.  
Sadelle turned her back on Sadi slowly, drawing him in with her eyes, her scent, her darkness.

"Let's go Rael." Sadelle said acknowledging Sadi's truth, a single tear sliding its way down her dirt and blood streaked face. Sadi and Rael slowly backed away from the edge, but the atmosphere was still tense as they left the wreck of the building that would haunt them in the days to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The title is a song called One Second of Insanity by (The) Butterfly Effect but I chose it more for the words than for the song. I hope you liked this, I tried not to go too over the top. So close! I estimate 3-4 chapters more then done, although I might stretch to try and make it 40. We shall see. Please, by all means check out my other stories. Shameless self promotion at its best here.

Review or I will stalk your younger sibling. Then kill them. Then kill your turtle. Than burn down your house. Then … well you get the picture. Reward chapter will be either 2nd or 3rd chapter from this one. Will send out to precious wonderful reviewers.

Kiss Kiss...


	35. How the Time Passes

_Previously in Chapter 34- One Second of Insanity_

"Let's go Rael." Sadelle said acknowledging Sadi's truth, a single tear sliding its way down her dirt and blood streaked face

**Chapter 35- How the Time Passes**

Sadelle sighed as she recalled those moments. It was 10 months, 10 harrowing months later and she had everything she could wish for almost. She had Rael, better still, she had a _family._ Sadelle looked down at her daughter, not even a year old, in her arms. Arielle had Rael's deep blue eyes and both of their black hair and pale skin. She reached up her chubby fingers to play with Sadelle's hair again, uncaring that her parents were wanted by the most Powerful woman in the light realm.

They were staying in a village, hidden in a mountain range. It was filled with people wanted by Dorothea for crimes against Hayll, Pruul, any of Hayll's conquered territories. They had already had to move so many times. Dorothea's fury at them was insistent, and it didn't help that the Glacian Aristocrats believed Dorothea's lies, or found it safer to pretend so.

The village was tightly knit, all being in the same situation. Yasi and Sadi did their best to keep it hidden from aristocratic view and the occupants were ever cautious not to err and be discovered.

* * *

_10 Months Earlier_

They had fled Glacia in a boat across a lake near the castle, dodging ice and Glaciers as they went. It had a river attached to it, swift flowing despite the cold in the mountains and they quickly commandeered one, paying the man with the meagre gold they had left of their own supplies. Sadi of course had to stay in Glacia, unable to blow his cover before… something. He'd never said what but Sadelle got the idea that whatever it was, was worth everything to him. There was a desperation in him, a fierce rawness. It scared her and she knew it alarmed Rael.

But he'd helped them, given them gold to buy food, money, travel.

Then had been the coaches, with the money Sadi had given them. Nerve wracking rides. Time after time Sadelle had used craft to knock searching soldiers out, Rael had killed some. Sadelle… knew it was weak of her, unfair to force Rael to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to take their lives. On every soldier's face she'd seen Mirina's. Mirina who had been condemned to death in the effort to save Glacia, which had fallen anyway. Every time Sadelle froze up, panicking, Rael used his force to finish them, even though it cost him. From time to time, the Ring of Obedience would bother him, making his muscles strain in his agony, but the Ring never sent out as strong pulse as he'd felt before and was irregular at best. Sadelle and Rael concluded the controlling ring Dorothea wore had been damaged in the attack. As the pulses had been decreasing in strength, it was their feverent hope that it would stop altogether, if the strength faded enough, Rael could approach a strong Black Widow, who, with Sadelle and Rael's braided strength, could finally remove the controlling ring.

When they'd originally hidden out, the searches had been sent out everywhere. Sadelle and Rael had holed up in Tajrana in Nharkhava, which had been searched by Dorothea's guards. The Queens had been furious at Dorothea's interference and banished her guards in a spectacular way, declaring they would hunt for the traitors and murderers who'd killed their fellow Queen would answer to them in their own fashion.

Rael and Sadelle dearly wished they'd seen Dororthea's face when she'd learnt that. But the Queens in Nharkhava still held a tenuous rule, and were unwilling to relinquish it. And they weren't stupid enough to fail to notice Terrielle's sudden attachment to Glacia, nor Lord Hobart's male governing council. And yet they believed the lie, and Rael and Sadelle had had to run once more.

They'd gone to Tuathal in Scelt. The Queens there had been wary also, for the Queens and witches of the Shadow Realm kept in contact, and what the Queens of Nharkhava suspected, so did the Queens in other Territories, possibly excepting Little Terrielle. Sadelle and Rael knew they would have little to no chance staying in Terrielle because Dorothea's arm reached everywhere. She had control. Little Terrielle was almost the same, but they kept up the façade of being part of the Shadow Realm, not the Light Realm.

The Queens of Scelt practically closed their borders, allowing no foreign troops or guards into their Territory. They informed Dorothea cordially that they would search for said criminals themselves. Rael and Sadelle heard rumors that Scelt's Black Widows had been receiving visions and that they had strongly advised against letting Dorothea claim any sort of foothold in Scelt. This had in turn been relayed back to the other Queens. But when Sadelle and Rael had tried to visit a Black Widow to get an illusion cast on their appearances, they were discovered and had to flee once more.

Their next choice was Amdarh, in Dhemlen. The capital city was filled with people and Rael and Sadelle had finally succeeded in finding a Black Widow. She'd never told them her name, indeed, they never knew whether she'd have been able to comprehend it, for most of the time she dwelt in the Twisted Kingdom, a sight that made Sadelle wary.

Her messy black hair and unkempt clothes hanging off a thin frame prompted concern from both, and so for a while they lived together, the Black Widow tapping into their strength to begin the illusion and after many unyielding attempts, illusions were finally found. And so they lived peacefully for a time, reminding her to eat, enjoying the company, watching her strange compulsions in curiosity and wonder.

Sadelle and Rael wondered, whether she knew they were wanted. She'd never tried to turn them in, never given any indication she suspected who they were. If had been made clear to them when she aimlessly stood up one day.

"They are coming for you. They know you are here. You have 23 hours to get to here." She'd said and then walked out, leaving behind a piece of parchment. A map.

They'd moved in a hurry, but not before hearing that she'd been right. They never saw her again.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

And now they were here. An unmarked village, in a secret location. In those months, Sadelle hadn't even realised she was pregnant. The sickness struck her late, and luckily they were safe during her vulnerable time. She even had healers she could trust to attend her during the birth of Arielle. The time had been blissful, Rael and Sadelle rediscovering themselves, talking over possible futures.

They had friends, a fellow Black Widow who had indeed helped remove the severely weakened Ring of Obedience. They hadn't wanted to ask the other Black Widow for she had been broken on another man's spear and they couldn't ask her to relive those nightmares. For sure, she wasn't dumb, but she didn't press them and they never intruded on her privacy or boundaries.

Arielle grew in intelligence and size everyday and Sadelle found motherhood a daunting surprise, but quickly grew to enjoy this little human who had taken a hold of their lives. Rael made a better father than Sadelle could have hoped for, often making Sadelle and Arielle laugh with his mock antics.

At the end of the day, he would help all of the fit men farm, the women (by agreement and negotiation) would cook for the whole village including the young, old and sick and everyone would eat together. Sadelle paused, after their dinner, as the children washed the plates.

The sunset was a beautiful blue with pink clouds, a trick of the fading light. Holding Arielle close, she felt content at last as Rael stood beside her.

"Beautiful." He whispered, but when she turned to him he was looking at her.

And for the first time since Glacia, Sadelle had dared to believe she was safe.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This Chapter is dedicated to Colleen, who bothered to review and reminded me to update! In truth, I left it so long because my other stories pretty much bombed (I'm sticking to this and one shots pretty much atm) and I was very worried about how to do this, 10 months is a long gap and it's very annoying to lose so much time. I did however, need Arielle in the story but you hardly want to read 10 months worth of cooking and farming and crap do you?

I left this as a happy chapter because the ones to come will most likely not be, a warning to everyone. I estimate 3 or 4 chapters more to go (probably 4 because I don't like even numbers and Im shallow enough to make it 4 so i hit 39 instead of 38). The next chapter is public, the following one a secret chapter, and the two after that public. I repeat, the secret chapter is sent to reviewers, and will be available a month after Ifirst postit to the general public. This is my way of thanking people, other than replying.

Thankyou- your reviewing means a lot to me :)

xoxo Lady Occult


	36. Courage

**Chapter 36- Courage**

A Black Widow tossed and turned in her bed before getting up and walking to the window. Teraya lived in the village of runaways, trying to escape Dorothea's clutches, all of them. Looking at the bleak, dark sky and feeling an unexplained urge, she began to weave. When it was finished, she took a step back and shuddered, reading into it. A warning.

Leaving the Web, she hurried out into the softly pattering rain, so fine it was a wet mist. If it hadn't been for the news she carried, she would have stopped and enjoyed the sensation. She ran to another house, pounding on the door. Worried Golden eyes stared out at her, black hair tousled from sleep.

"Teraya? What's wrong?" Sadelle asked worriedly.

"I have to tell you something. Web, its my web." Teraya replied distractedly. Sadelle beckoned her in, getting a rug to place around her shoulders and calling down Rael, who had stayed upstairs with the vulnerable Arielle.

"Rael, it's Teraya… come down, you need to hear this."

"The web says that this village… come tomorrow it will no longer be. It told me for you to make preparations for Arielle… in case. It told me tonight is the beginning of the end. You have to flee if you can." Teraya whispered, eyes far away seeing nothing in the real world.

"Teraya we have to let everyone else know!" Sadelle gasped, paling but having been prepared for this moment nonetheless.

"You take Arielle, find someone we can trust to get her out now. I will round up the village. Find a meeting place for after… to get back to Arielle." Rael said, before steering Teraya to the door and out into the darkness which was slowly spreading to light. Sadelle meanwhile, woke Arielle, whose cries split the night, loud and somehow out of place. Quickly, Sadelle hushed Arielle, wishing she herself could take comfort in the nonsense she was reassuring the child with.

By the time the basics were packed- Children's clothes, a bottle of goats milk, rugs, and the rest of Sadi's money, she rushed to find someone. A girl of 20, Yianna, often minded Arielle when Sadelle and Rael worked. She wore the white, but had been happy for the warning about the village. She, unlike most of it's inhabitants, was not wanted, her half brother was. Their bond was strong, and when he had run, she had quietly left and joined him. No one worried about the weak, white jewelled half sister. She consented to take the child and agreed to meet them in a secret location, 2 days later. If no one showed up, she was to wait another day, then leave, taking the money and the child and build a new life for them both, much as it broke Rael's heart to tell her so.

It was Rael who thought of the necklace, shearing off a chip of his Gray jewel, and along with Sadelle, leaving a mental imprint on it, a message to their daughter should they not make it out alive. They hid it in a cheap locket, wishing they could have given her the best, but this locket would not attract attention if they were robbed or interceded. And with the subtle spell they'd put on it, the locket would not leave Arielle.

When Yianna watched Rael and Sadelle hold Arielle before they left, she offered a quiet prayer to the darkness that this family would not be torn apart by Hayll's greed as hers had, before gently taking the baby away from the couple and leaving, unable to banish the thought from her mind that it took something such as this to bring the great Sadelle and Rael, wanted in 2 Territories for a wide array of false and true crimes, to their knees.

* * *

As the villagers were informed, dismay was wrought onto each and every feature. Where could they go? When was the village going to be attacked? Was Dorothea behind this? Could Teraya have been wrong? 

Rael feared for them all. 10 people had left instantly, but there were several reasons why he hesitated. For one, there were a lot of people who would need assistance in moving, and when the village had supported Sadelle and he through the birth of Arielle, he knew Sadelle would not turn her back on them. Secondly, if Dorothea were behind this, he knew her Master of the Guard would have planned for instances like this, and running blindly down the mountain made them obvious and placed the runaways in danger. Thirdly, they had neither enough information, or enough resources to rush headlong into danger without at least attempting a plan. Most of the villagers didn't have the benefit of darker jewels like Sadelle and Rael.

It was not a good position that they found themselves in.  
"The way I see it we have three choices." Ra'an, a former Master of the Guard.  
"We can either stay here and fight together, we can leave together, or we can each go our own separate ways." Ra'an outlined quickly to the crowd gathered.  
"If we go separately, we have less chance of being seen, but we are much more vulnerable." Rael highlighted.  
"They could pick us off one by one…" murmured an elderly Yellow Jewelled witch.  
"We can stick together, and united we will stand or fall." Ra'an urged strongly, heartened as the villagers turned, sizing up one another, nodded slowly.

"Now we need to protect everyone, we need a plan and we need to be ready. Pack only the absolute essentials and be ready to move at any attempt. Anyone packed, guard the border as will I. Be brave." Rael felt a mixture of conflicting emotions as he instructed them, pride, fear, sorrow, faith…

* * *

Rael and Sadelle were uneasy. Rael was at the front of the procession, Sadelle at the back for they were the strongest jewels. The weakest of the village lay in the middle and everyone wondered why they hadn't been challenged yet. Instead of a feeling of growing triumph, the air itself reeked of growing dread. 

Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, he continued on.

.:Rael if we are going to do this, we should do it now:. Sadelle had her own suspicions about what was happening but did not dare voice them, only urging the others around her to continue vigilance.  
.:Where is Teraya, we need her craft- you know we neither can do that. Find her and we will subtly lend her some of our strength:. Rael replied, his own suspicions rising quickly.

It took a few moments for Sadelle too pick up what was unmistakably there. Smoke.

.:Can you smell smoke:. Sadelle asked, worried.  
.:Now you mention it, I can:. Rael broke off and Sadelle sensed his intention to speak to Ra'an and sought out Teraya, explaining what they wanted to do, but it all depended on Teraya to hold the web.  
"FIRE! THEY'RE TRYING TO SMOKE US OUT!" came Ra'an's cry.

Teraya's frightened face nodded, as Sadelle touched her mind, gave her an open link to the power of the Gray. Then, using a gamble she had heard of through Daemon, a trick a different Gray witch had used, she fed the power into Teraya who quickly wove a web, using her thoughts and memories to connect herself to them, before reaching out to their jewels, feeling some turn to look at her, shocked. But they all trusted her enough, and slowly through it was, their procession vanished from the back to the front.

It was Rael, leading the line, who saw them first, a solid line of soldiers whose eyes widened just as Rael vanished from sight, the last to do so. And then the fire sprang up, roaring loud.

Shit.

.:GET DOWN! THE SMOKE WILL REVEAL YOU ALL, GET DOWN:. roared Ra'an on the White, ensuring everyone got the message.  
.:Sadelle:. he asked, crouching low in the smoke, struggling not to cough as they slowly approached the line of Soldiers.  
.:I'm here with Teraya now, anything we should know:.  
.:Solid line of soldiers. If Teraya goes down, we don't have a hope:. Rael sounded grim.

And that was when the arrows started flying.

.:STAY LOW, THEY HAVE ARROWS! MAKE YOURSELF A SMALL TARGET:. Ra'an instructed through the white again.

Cries filled the night as arrows fired randomly into the middle of the seemingly empty space began to find targets.

.:STAY CLOSE TO THE SOLDIERS! THEY ARE LESS LIKELY TO FIRE AT THEIR OWN:. yelled Rael using the white.

The smoke made everything more confusing, the trails of blood made the path slippery and treacherous.  
.:Teraya? Teraya:. Sadelle called, suddenly sensing the witch was not beside her.  
.:I've lost Teraya:. Sadelle cried to Rael.  
.:FIND HER NOW:. Rael yelled, before following his own advice.  
.:Rael:. Ra'an asked worriedly, seeing the hazy crouched shape of Rael's invisible form walking off quickly.  
.:Teraya is missing! We need her to hold this spell:. Rael explained as he continued walking away and looking for the missing Black Widow.

And then he looked up, at a soldier. Oh Teraya.

The curls of black smoke showed up what the soldier held struggle as the soldier drew his knife. _Not her, Not Teraya!  
_Someone was standing beside him, standing in plain sight watching.  
"Rael?" Sadelle whispered. His hand found hers as the knife slashed up, across. And the blood dripped out of an invisible wound, the invisibility washing down a slender neck, the failure of the sightshield spreading out from the wound.

It was over. It was all over.

.:Arielle, I love You:. He sent out to the night, watching as the soldiers smirked, taking aim. Turned to see Sadelle, tears streaking their way down her sooty cheek.

.:I love you:.  
.:I will always love you:.  
.:Forever:.


	37. Love and Revenge

**Chapter 37- Reward Chapter – Love and Revenge**

Rael and Sadelle. Their bodies had been put on display like so much meat. They were unrecognisable. He was coldly furious. When he had first seen them, unknowingly, he had coated the courtyard in a thin layer of ice as he'd spiralled quickly before he could control himself.

Daemon Sadi was a man somewhat unused to caring about people. He killed without remorse, was looked at with fear, sometimes even revulsion and rarely, relief and thanks. He thought of Lucivar. The Prick and he had always gotten along, for some reason, they saw something that they admired in each other; and then Tersa had made the announcement so many years before; brothers. Daemon knew he scared Lucivar, the Prick made an effort but couldn't hide his fear of what Daemon was capable of and respected him enough that he didn't pretend.

Rael, Daemon admired, somewhat. He was never emotionally close with Sadelle or Rael, but admired any man who was of the Hayallian hundred families who would chuck it all in and risk it all. Sadelle… ah there had been an idealist. Sometimes she surprised him with how naïve she had been, while being so… worldly.

Mirina he'd never had much to do with, but he felt the open wound her breaking and death had caused in Lucivar. Daemon understood why Lucivar had refused. His anger was so volatile, his self control so tenuous… especially after all the drugs he had been fed. He was the one who they tried to constantly breed, because Daemon never showed an ounce of heat for the disgusting women who they forced on him.

He had been vulnerable and now the guilt he felt was as tangible to Daemon as was his hope for Witch.

.:Prick. Where are you:. Daemon sent, an idea forming in his mind.  
.:Little Terrielle, why:. Lucivar sent. For once, he had escaped the clutches of Prythian, the bitch he despised above all others. What a pity she couldn't handle his contempt.  
.:What a coincidence. That's where I have heard Warlord Prince Reyan Edane is:. Daemon let his words sink in.  
.:I am assuming you soon will be paying a visit to Little Terrielle:. Lucivar stated in a nigh emotionless tone.  
.:You assume right. I will find you there:. Daemon replied. He hadn't wanted to believe it was them, but the Gray, drained jewels were damning proof. Dorothea had kept them as prizes. Bitch.

Cloaking himself in a sightshield, he caught the winds, dropping in Little Terrielle, where Dorothea currently had led her entourage, promoting the pretense that Glacia was standing on it's own, not in Hayll's shadow.

First was Reyan. He would pay.

It did not take long to find the blonde, for he had been promoted after the Glacia incident. He was on guard tonight, Golden eyes boredly surveying the area. Daemon approached in utter silence, watching his quarry for a moment. Reyan smiled smugly as he let his eyes rest on the bodies of Sadelle and Rael.

Daemon quickly used phantom hands to off the Warlord Prince's air, phantom hands stroking him and playing him.

"Hello Reyan."  
The man's fear was brutally obvious, as was his arousal. Daemon toyed with him, putting all of his disgust into the seduction. Not once did Daemon touch him himself and not once did he drop his sight shield.  
"S…s..sad…ist…" Reyan choked out.  
"That's right." Daemon said calmly, mentally tightening his grip, returning to the teasing strokes plaguing Reyan.  
"..w…wh…why…"

Daemon considered Reyan's question and decided it didn't matter if he heard the truth, he was going to die anyway.

"Why? Why you ask? Because **I** am the leader of the information circle, the resistance, Healers against Hayll, the Black Widow connection, every time there is an uprising or fight of any sort against Dorothea and her bitches, **I** am behind it somehow. **I** am the one Dorothea searches for. And she will never know. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever."

Daemon watched as Reyan struggled to take that information in, sent Red barbs of power desperately against him futilely, struggled to breathe.

And Daemon kept stroking, kept tightening, kept torturing until there was nothing left of Reyan Edane to return to the darkness. Then, using craft, he sunk Reyan's soiled body to the bottom of a river nearby, using craft in a curious and ingenious timing spell. Dorothea would not be a happy High Priestess when the spell started. One task down, Daemon glided silently towards the inner compound, viciously taking down any guards he saw, incinerating the bodies and performing every deed without a sound.

And there they were. Taking a moment, he stared silently at them, his comrades, not _quite_ his friends but perhaps the closest he'd come. His allies and his equals in a sense. They were never on the same level, never as familiar with the darkness and they had never known about Witch. But somehow, if Witch ever met them, he thought she would be proud of them, liked to think that.

They had been good people, decent people, which was more than he could say for most of Terrielle. There was nothing left in Rael and Sadelle, they had both burnt out completely, returning to the Darkness. Quickly taking a moment to focus his pride, respect and regret, he sent it to the Darkness, hoping it would find them in some way. Then he let their corpses catch alight, using the Black to encourage the greedy flickering fire, enjoying the purity it would give. And so as he watched the flames leap higher, he felt not content… but more at peace. As the flames leapt onto the roof of the compound, he turned and walked away, relishing the occasional screams behind him.

Then he contacted his allies, who quickly went to work. All over the Light Realm and the Shadow Realm, candles were lit, tributes were made, prayers offered to the Darkness, old ways honoured in memory of courage. And that was the night that the famous author, Annais de la Rikiel alias 'Anne Bishop', had penned the tribute that made her famous. The forbidden, proscibed copies of "Gemini Gray", the story of Sadelle and Rael, which flourished underground, the fact they were banned making them all the more tempting. A fitting tribute indeed. When Daemon finished his meeting with the Priestess Annais de la Rikiel, finished relaying his story, it was time for another to continue.

It was time to complete his last task, his last tribute, his last legacy to them.

It was time he found Lucivar.


	38. Healing Wounds

**Chapter 38- The Aftermath**

Lucivar Yaslana and Daemon Sadi looked about as defeated as they had ever seen each other. The Bodies of Rael Sastar and Sadelle Di Kariko alias Sadelle and Rael ke Jeren had been put on public display. They had been mutilated beyond belief. The broken and drained twin Gray jewels had been put on display, to act as an example that the strongest could fall to Dorothea's might. Daemon growled at the lack of respect, but was slightly mollified that the bodies hadn't remained there long. Someone, or something, had resolved that, burning the bodies and sending the flames high onto the Little Terriellian residence, causing a fire that burnt the place to the ground, refusing to die out no matter how much water had besieged it.

Little Terriellians had been shocked to find their water supply occasionally had a severed limb in it. One hand, some hair, an eye… it was a true rumour Dorothea hated but could not prevent as neither she, nor her Master of Guard, nor her subsequent Master of Guard (Dorothea did not like failure), nor anyone could find who the body belonged to, until the head floated up, gruesome as any horror story. A lot of Dorothea's minions had been at the end of her short temper that day.

According to Dorothea's physician, spies had found out, Sadelle and Rael had had a child, who had disappeared. Dorothea was searching for it, but chances of finding it… At the same time, Lucivar and Daemon had little luck and could not afford to draw attention to it either, so they were at an impasse.

Meanwhile for once, Lucivar and Daemon had time to themselves for the day.  
"Where did we go wrong bastard?" Lucivar swore bitterly.  
Daemon cradled the bottle of liquor. "I don't know prick. I don't know. That bitch will pay. I promise the bitch will pay."  
"They didn't deserve to die like that…" Lucivar trailed off, knowing Daemon was in agreement.

They sat quietly, exchanging fond stories, including the times Sadelle, Rael and Mirina had surprised and shocked them- the Arcerians, the time Mirina had asked for the Virgin Night, the time Sadelle had tricked Rael into thinking she wanted Lucivar not him to do hers, Sadelle descending to the Gray, Sadelle, Daemon and the Arcerians sight shielding incident, all of which got scrawled down penned into a letter to an 'Annais'. Perhaps they would send it to some mystery person. Perhaps they were planning to disguise then keep it.

"Sadelle, the black haired, golden eyed, Gray Jewelled Queen. Emotionally, not quite the best spy, but always tried her best." Lucivar mused.  
"Rael. 100 families bastard. Rich, Powerful. He could have just settled for marriage, rape and torture like most of the others. Gray Jewelled, Black hair, blue eyes. One of my best trained, along with Jared and Ti-Phillipe." Daemon poured another glass. Vile tasting but strong enough to make one's regrets go away… for the time being.  
"Mirina… so timid and so brave. Tiger's eye jewelled… fought against everything even when a more powerful witch than her would have fled. Brown hair and brown eyes. And not to forget the Arcerians…" Lucivar tried a smile and didn't quite manage it.

In their drunken state they were surprised when Cinta dropped the sight shield having snuck quietly in while they were unaware of the intrusion.  
"Cinta!" Their elation quickly turned to melancholy once more as they remembered.  
.:Yasi, Sadi:. Cinta replied sadly but strongly.  
"We…we tried… I'm sorry…" Lucivar trailed off, as he and Daemon toasted each other bitterly once more.  
.: I know you tried. And I know you loved- for this I can offer you a gift:. Cinta said solemnly.  
"I don't think anything can make up for their lives. Their love. Their service… no offence Cinta." Lucivar muttered.

Cinta's Black Jewel quickly blazed with the spell the Arachnians had given her. Daemon and Lucivar had just enough time to look shocked before they crumbled none-too-gently to the floor. Cinta drew a circle around their unconscious forms with craft and a stick of charcoal. She then set up the spell the Queen had given her.The spell designed to remove all memory of this court- of Sadelle, Mirina, Cinta, Benci, Reyan, and Rael, except what he needed to know, should he be questioned by Dorothea.

.: This best gift we could give you. Regret not, soon will serve whom you've always dreamed. She heal hurts we cannot. Thankyou:.

With that, Cinta vanished all traces off her presence and the Arachnians and the combined Kindred interference. Except for the charcoal circle. Daemon and Lucivar would wake up, remembering nothing but both boasting huge headaches and empty bottles. They would always remain a little disturbed by the image of the charcoal circle, despitea unanimous decision not to mention it. Daemon searched endlessly in the Terrillian archives for the applications of that circle but found no tangible information. Perhaps Witch would find and realise the actions of the Arachnians, the best, most powerful Black Widows deep in their minds. She would be the only one, after the effort and subtlety of this spell. She would understand.

But Sadi and Yaslana could serve, without this on their conscience. Could serve in they way they were meant to, they way they'd always dreamed, make any sacrifice needed.

Witch was here.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Wow, only onemore chapter to go! firstly, there was a reason i did this- many, many people wondered how i was going to reconicile Lucivar and Daemon having no knowledge of Kindred and Glacia etc, not to mention the deaths of Sadelle and Rael, who of course, weren't mentioned in the books. People also wondered about where Cinta came in- The next/final chapter will have a revelation for you there.

Please review- there's only two more chapters to go.  
xoxo


	39. May the Dreamers Hold Strong

**Chapter 39- May the Dreamers Hold Strong**

The Arachnian looked away from the web sadly.

.:Much blood spilled… The sacrifice shall not be in vain. She comes. She is here:.

Alone in the cave, the Queen of the Black Widows shook her head. She was not the one- her successor would be the one to teach Jaenelle, the future Queen of the Darkness. This Queen would never know Witch, not physically. But she knew Witch, knew the dreams that had been made into flesh. Knew Witch… as best anyone could know Witch. And through those dreams she had known Daemon Sadi. Had known Lucivar Yaslana. Had known Rael Sastar, and Sadelle di Kariko and Mirina Elaskis. She knew their dreams, their hopes.  
There was not a whisper in the darkness of Mirina, Sadelle and Rael. But they would be reborn into flesh once more. And then they could reap the rewards. Then they could serve Witch. And their children would be there to serve too. Oh yes. Things had been set in motion and the game was set now. It was time for the pieces to move. It was Witch's time. The Arachnian cast her mind out and was unsurprised to find Tersa's. She had reclaimed the craft at the price of her Sanity, for she had another role. The Arachnian was filled with an unknown emotion as Tersa uttered the words that would sustain the dreamers for years more. Witch is here.

.:May the dreamers hold strong… There is much at stake now:. She sent on a special thread only Black Widows could receive, as she felt the presence of her successor, the next Black Widow Arachnian Queen. Something stirred within the Black Widow as she got the reply she should have expected yet hadn't.

.:They will hold. We will hold. I will not live for Witch's Reign but my cub Kaelas will. He will serve, serve with the strength of my Black no matter what jewel he has. The Kindred will serve. And some of the Blood will serve. This time it will work- We are entering the most glorious reign of Witch any have ever known. She will unite us all. Be at peace sister:. came Cinta, the Black Jewelled Black Widow Arcerian.

And as the new Queen of the Arachnians was proclaimed, as she offered her flesh, her life, her self to her Queen, for the first time she felt not weary, not concerned, but at peace.

They would succeed.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Wow. A big thankyou to anyone who reviewed/continues to review. This was my first ever fic and now its finally finished! Reviews and Opinions are still encouraged:)

I must credit _Erkith_ for the fantastic idea; the reason for Kaelas being able to get through any shield, is Cinta's black jewel chip which is why Cinta says he will serve with her black, for any wondering (because the stories never mention Kaelas going through Ebony).

xoxo Nara Occult


End file.
